Chocolate amargo
by blue kirito
Summary: Aladdin es el cantante que más brilla en el escenario. Aunque después tenga que cerrar los ojos haciendo de cuenta que esas manos no recorren todo su ser.
1. ¿Qué de todo lo que hizo?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1 ¿Qué de todo lo que hizo?**

 **.**

 **Notas del fic.**

 **Bueno, pues esta historia es la más cruel que he escrito hasta ahora. Y es que bueno me gusta el Arba x Aladdin, si lo sé raro, y pues hay que ser sinceros la mujer está loca. Así que será mucho sufrimiento para mi personaje favorito y para mi en un fic que seguro nadie leerá porque está MUY FUERTE. Pero como sabe quien me conoce pienso que Magi merece variedad de historias y parejas, si esto no me mata de tristeza aquí estaré con la continuación. Además ya le hace falta un fic así al no yaoi porque al menos yo no he visto (en español). No seré la mejor autora pero está escrito con todo mi cariño :). La historia es simple, demasiado, más bien es sobre buscar la salvación de Arba en este caso una jija del maíz por nada más y nada menos que su víctima. Advertencias: todas las del mundo XD. Principalmente Lemon, Chan, tortura, parafilias y violación.**

 **.**

Un joven de hermosa sonrisa camina con un costal de papas al hombro, llenando de calidez el corazón de todo aquel que le mira.

-¡Aladdin-onisan!-le llama un pequeño ante el cual detiene su andar.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? Se ve pesado. A duras penas lo aguantamos entre mi hermano y yo y eso que lo llevamos a rastras.

-Oh, ¿en verdad lo harías?

-¡Si!-entusiasmado.

-¡Cuento contigo entonces!

El peli azulino le dio el paquete quedando el mayor situado detras y siendo quien realiza casi todo el trabajo sin que sea advertido.

-¡Wow! Onisan creo que me sentó genial el desayuno porque no pesa.

-Ja ja ja, ¡genial!

-Ah, olvidé preguntar, ¿a dónde lo llevamos?

-A casa de Baba.

-¡Tu siempre los ayudas a todos! ¡Por eso te admiro!

El mayor se sonrojó por el comentario, no es adepto a recibir halagos aunque se den con frecuencia. En ese aspecto es bastante tímido.

Llegaron con la amable mujer y una vez entregado el paquete esta les agradeció y regaló una manzana a cada uno.

-¿Tienes más que cargar?-el infante.

-No, fué el último de hoy.

-¡Genial! ¿Podrías cantarme algo entonces?

-Uh, pero yo no...

-Sé que no lo haces en público pero el otro día te escuché por accidente y me gustó mucho. Por favor-con ojos suplicantes.

-Supongo que no hay problema.

El menor tomó asiento sobre una gran piedra y Aladdin se presentó sobre los surcos que deja el harado en la tierra. E inició el espectáculo, el oji zafiro se perdió por completo embriagado en la felicidad que le otorga el cantar. Una sensación electrizante y cálida que recorre no solo su cuerpo, sino su alma. La maravillosa voz de un ángel o de una inocente avecilla que poco sabe de la vida, atrae sin que se dé cuenta a una pequeña multitud de chismosos que en nada cayeron en su influjo y que no respiran o pestañean por temor a perderse un momento irrepetible. El muchacho finaliza con una gran sonrisa para luego quedar pasmado cuando al menos veinte personas le atravesaban con la mirada, en silencio.

« _-¿Tan mal lo hice? Creo que no tengo talento para estas cosas.»_

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado alzandola poco después ante el estallido del público.

-¡Que escondido te lo tenías!-un chico.

-¡Serás muy famoso!-su pequeño amigo.

-¡Debes compartir tu talento! ¡No, tu don al mundo!

-¡¿Eh?! P-pero yo no...

Si, cantar es un sueño que ronda su mente desde que tiene memoria. Pero tiene obligaciones que no le permiten abandonar su hogar. No puede ser egoísta.

-¡Para celebrar el hallazgo hoy fiesta en mi casa!-un hombre.

-¡Si!-el grito euforico de la multitud.

Aladdin fué tomado de la muñeca y arrastrado a ello. La comida, humilde por cierto, el jugo de fruta y uno que otro licor pasaron de un lado a otro en un festejo comunitario donde todos cooperaron un poco. Los niños fueron los primeros en caer rendidos. Y el muchacho animado a otra presentación. Cuando se hizo de noche todos volvieron a casa, a esa que el oji zafiro no quiere entrar pero lo hace.

-Hola papá, mamá.

Como siempre no obtiene respuesta. Hace unos tres años el río se desbordó, subiendo su cause como nunca antes por lo que estaba en riesgo un orfanato. Sheba y Solomon se ofrecieron para salvar a los pequeños, todos y cada uno de ellos volvieron pero la pareja...pasó a la historia como verdaderos héroes. Unos que dejaron a su pequeño de ahora quince años a su suerte. Claro que no fué ni de lejos su intención. ¿Quién planea morir de esa manera cuando está en la cima de la felicidad? Pero el destino tenía planes para ellos, y estos no los incluyen en el presente de quien más los necesita. El chico hace limpieza, toma un baño y se recuesta para descansar. Mañana tiene que madrugar para hacer el pan que todos aman en el pueblo. No puede darse el lujo de tener aspiraciones, además tiene que ser realista; no tiene ni el dinero para ir a la capital.

« _-¡Estoy segura de que lograras tu sueño mi amor!»_

Aún si Sheba dió su consentimiento y Solomon su bendición no es que pueda hacer la gran cosa. Primero debe mantenerse con vida y ayudar al pueblo que le ha procurado cual si fuera su familia.

...

Un par de semanas después.

El peli azulino caminaba con la canasta que contiene el pan. Como siempre este le era pagado ya fuera con dinero o especie puesto que no todos tienen los recursos, no por ello discrimina e incluso lo da más barato. Un grupo de mujeres se acerca a él con expresión sería. ¿Estarían enojadas? Bien, quizá sea un tanto pervertido y guste de tocar sus senos una que otra vez y solo cuando les halla descuidadas. Pero en su defensa tiene al menos tres meses que se contiene y todo porque la última agredida le dió tremendo pedradón que le dejó inconsciente tres días. También podría ser paranoico, puede que solo este en su camino. La esperanza se desvaneció en cuanto le rodearon cual turba enardecida, no sería la primera vez que le ocurriese y fué por la misma razón. ¿De dónde sacaria ese vicio a los pechos? Mmm tal vez las revistas que su padre guardaba en el armario, que según pertenecen a un tal amigo Ugo que nunca conoció y que vive en el extranjero convenientemente.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-preguntó con torpeza, algo evidente.

-Bueno-la que parece ser la líder-el otro día te escuchamos cantar. Y bueno...quizá es mi idea pero, ¿te gusta?

-Si.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Es mi vida.

-¿Por qué no vas a la capital y lo intentas?

-...

-Vamos, confía en mi.

-No tengo dinero para el viaje y me preocupa dejar la granja de mis padres sin supervisión. Es verdad que solo planto algunas hortalizas pero sin mantenimiento la tierra terminará por arruinarse, y esto...es todo lo que me queda.

Una chica dió una fuerte palmada en su espalda provocando que casi se fuese de cara al suelo por perder el equilibrio.

-¡Que tonto! ¿Para que si no están los vecinos? Mí esposo se puso de acuerdo con los demás hombres y se turnaran para cuidarla, así nadie trabaja en exceso, y en cuanto a los medios-ofreció una bolsa.

-¿Eh?

-Ábrela.

Los orbes celestes se abrieron en demasía al contemplar no una enorme pero si considerable cantidad de dinero.

-N-no puedo aceptarlo.

-No te estamos preguntando-molesta-tus padres hicieron tanto por nosotros y tu no te has quedado atrás. Esto es algo que reunimos con esfuerzo para darte un presente, queríamos comprarte un horno nuevo. Pero lo hablamos y el que te ayude a cumplir tu sueño es mucho mejor.

-Podría fracasar.

-Lo dudo, y no quiero ser cruel pero mejor para nosotros.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Echaremos de menos tu pan pero ya que.

Se cruzó de brazos y enseguida fué abrazada con entusiasmo por el menor.

-A-Aladdin ¡me vas a partir a la mitad!

-¡Lo siento!-le liberó.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Están seguras? Aún podrían utilizarlo para...

-Si no quieres que alguien te golpee, mejor no digas nada.

¿Es correcto todo de cariño que le brindan desinteresadamente? Hoy se siente afortunado como pocas veces en la vida.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Repitió hasta el cansancio a la vez que apretaba la bolsita contra su corazón. Las lágrimas corrieron por varias mejillas, no solo las suyas. Pronto le dieron un abrazo grupal.

-¡Debes ser muy feliz!

¡No los olvides!

-¡Aún si tienes muchos fans nosotros somos los primeros!

-¡No seas tan confiado es tu mayor defecto!

Mil y un consejos que atesoró en su alma.

...

Al día siguiente.

El mismo grupo de mujeres ya le esperaba fuera de casa armadas con palos, escobas, hazadones y hasta una pistola. Prácticamente le corrieron del pueblo con una mochila que contenía algunas prendas, una canasta con un bocadillo muy económico y una carta. Le llevaron a la carretera hasta que un conductor de trailer fué obligado a detenerse.

-¡Llévenselo todo pero no me maten!

-¡No es un asalto idiota! Mmm aunque no nos vendría mal un poco de dinero-negó-¿a dónde te diriges?

-A la capital.

Debe ser obra del destino.

-¿Podrías llevar a este muchacho hasta allá?-le apuntaron con el arma de fuego.

¿Acaso tiene de otra?

-Cuenten con ello.

-Donde nos enteremos que le pasa algo en el camino tu y amante se mueren.

-¿P-pero cómo saben que...?

-A la otra dile que no deje la ropa interior en el retrovisor.

-¿Eh?

La cogió enseguida, suerte que no se hubiese estrellado en las más de seis horas que lleva de trayecto. Además hay que tener muy buena vista para encontrar un hilo dental.

El peli azulino fué empujado dentro sin consideración y sin más el chofer se arrancó, no fuera que el grupo de sicopatas cambiaran de opinión y el quiere volver a casa y probar el estofado de su esposa. Ahora entra en razón de cuanto la ama. El chico se reincorporó como pudo y miró hacia atrás, todas lloraban al tiempo que le deseaban buen viaje. Su inocente corazón se comprimió con brutalidad pero sonrió. Al mal tiempo buena cara.

« _-Prometo que algún día devolveré el favor.»_

Las primeras tres horas el viaje se dió en total silencio, pero la alegría del muchacho derritió la barrera del conductor que ya hasta le miraba como un gran amigo.

-Uhh-y llora-que historia tan triste.

-¿Te parece? Yo pienso que soy muy afortunado.

-Buua...

Cuando tuvieron un descanso se pusieron a comer y durante el camino a platicar, de esa manera llegaron a su destino.

-¿Estarás bien ojisan?

-Uh-moqueando-si, espero te vaya genial-toma.

-¿Qué es?

-Un panfleto que me encontré en la ciudad anterior. Parece que están realizando audiciones para cantantes. Estas de suerte.

-¡Muchas gracias!

-Bueno, es hora de despedir...¿eh?

El sujeto se sorprendió al ser abrazado por su compañero de viaje, este le soltó y sonrió con amplitud, algo en su actitud dió mala espina al mayor.

-¿Estarás bien? Mira, si necesitas ayuda, yo podría acompañarte.

-Oh no, hizo demasiado por mi. Prometo ser cauteloso.

Se dijeron algunas cosas y cada quien tomó su camino.

...

Aladdin preguntó varias veces la dirección puesto que no conoce de nada el lugar. Por fortuna Al Thamen parece una disquera de bastante renombre.

-¡Aquí es!

Si todas las edificaciones le hicieron sentir pequeño, esta no tiene nombre. Pero irse no es opción, sería tirar a la basura el esfuerzo de mucha gente. No hay garantía de que hoy le reciban, quizá las audiciones se prolonguen por días o semanas, afortunadamente tiene dinero para buscar un sitio en el cual quedarse.

-Aaaaah~.

Suspiró y caminó a su destino. Un pequeño escalofrío le embargo, quizá alguna señal le pedía que girase y volviera por donde llego. Lo atribuyó al nerviosismo. Quizá debió prestar más atención a su sexto sentido.

Una chica de cabello naranja le saludó cordialmente.

-Hola, soy Falan, te daré un número y te avisaré cuando sea tu turno.

-Gracias.

Le pidió tomar asiento lo cual hizo con algo de trabajo porque en su estómago se efectuaba una guerra por culpa de la ansiedad.

« _-No hay más que esperar.»_

...

La directora de la empresa revisa papeles sin interes, harta.

« _-La industria musical. Que perdida de tiempo. Me hubiera casado con un fabricante de armas o algo por el estilo, para variar el imbécil de mi esposo se murió y me dejó a cargo de esta basura. Si no fuera porque representa una mina de oro le llevaba a la quiebra. Falan sugirió encontrar a un nuevo cantante, ¿pero qué sentido tiene? Mocosos con dizque buena voz y que se creen soñados por ser apuestos. Me da asco siquiera tocarles. ¿Cómo le hace Sinbad para manosear a sus zorras, es decir secretarias?»_

-Rechazado, no me interesas-le dijo a un candidato.

-¡Pero ni siguiera me hizo la prueba!

-¿Bromeas? Ni falta hace con la horrible voz que tienes.

-P-pero...

-Hazme un favor.

-¡Si claro!

-La próxima vez que pases la calle cierra los ojos.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

-Para ver si tu cuerpo le es de más utilidad al mundo que ahora.

-¡Es una...!

Directora o no estaba a nada de golpearla, pero aún cuando ella no le miró le aterró con su presencia, mordió sus labios frustrado y se marchó sin más. Tocaron la puerta.

« _-Otro incordio.»_

Luego de veinte estaba tan hastiada que poco le faltaba para la histeria. Un poco más y podía ir a casa para platicar con su adorado padre, el único que le da sentido a su vida.

Cogió una hoja y comenzó a realizar un garabato, llamaron a la puerta nuevamente pero le valió.

-Ah, h-hola mucho gusto, soy Aladdin un viajero.

Algo en su tono llamó la atención femenina que alzó el rostro y así, sin más quedó prendada del apuesto e ingenuo jovencito que muestra la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que haya admirado alguna vez.

« _-Vaya, parece que el mundo aún tiene cosas que ofrecer.»_

-Ah, disculpe. ¿Qué se supone que haga? Es la primera vez que estoy en un lugar así y...

-Perfecto.

-¿Eh?

-Eres el indicado para el puesto.

-Pero no he cantado.

-No es necesario-se puso de pie y comenzó a rondar al menor cual cazador a la presa-Tienes una voz preciosa.

-¿E-enserio?-se ruborizó.

Ella se colocó a su espalda y le abrazó por detrás colocando las palmas en el pecho contrario. Aladdin comenzó a temblar nervioso.

-A-agradezco la oferta, pero creo que es mejor que me retire.-asustado.

Momento que Arba aprovechó para deslizar una mano e introducirla en la camisa, jugueteando con el suave pezón.

-Mmm...

Gemido que escapó a traición de labios masculinos. El chico intentó escapar con cuidado para no hacerle daño, aún en semejante situación pensaba en ella. Pero la mujer lo impidió y le lamió el lóbulo.

-Si te niegas, juro que nadie en el mundo cumplirá tu sueño. Me encargaré de que no te dén trabajo, asesinaré a toda persona que haya entablado conversación contigo hasta el día de hoy-sonrió grotescamente-No te obligo, la decisión está en ti.

El chico estaba en shock. ¿Qué de todo lo que hizo le llevó a esto? Es lo que se interroga angustiado mientras la mano de Arba se desliza con lujuria hasta tocar su intimidad...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh ;x; no sé si mi corazón resista hasta el final, te culpo Johan por mi ser sádico y masoquista. Como imaginarán por las advertencias, nadie salvará a chiquito bebé ;x; ah~ podré escribir el capítulo que sigue? Mmm tengo qué porque no será la única ocasión en que ocurra. En fin, si no me da algo nos vemos con la conti. Y si es un Arba x Aladdin no al revés, aunque más adelante tal vez XD. Pero semejante locura y sensualidad de Arba no podría ser mejor aprovechada que con alguien pervertido pero inocente :). Hasta la próxima si aún lo quieren leer :) porque de todos modos lo voy a seguir :). Y no, no todo es lemon, así que chiste? Ja ja ja ja. Por cierto Aladdin panadero es idea de un fic de mi amiga AOI SALUJA "te quiero en mi vida" :) es que no más de imaginarlo haciendo pan me da algo ja ja ja.**


	2. El sueño de la noche anterior

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2 El sueño de la noche anterior.**

 **.**

Aladdin cerró los ojos con fuerza, contrajo el cuerpo en un instinto de protegerse y comenzó a temblar. Tiene miedo de las sensaciones desconocidas que comienzan a invadir su ser. La castaña frota su intimidad sin un ápice de timidez, no es algo agradable. Las lágrimas se agolpan en los zafiros ahora escondidos y un tierno rubor colorea sus mejillas al tiempo que muerde sus labios para no gritar y pedir ayuda. Su corazón late rápidamente y un nudo se hace presente en su abdomen, está seguro que de un momento al otro irá directo al suelo, solo entonces ella le deja en libertad y regresa a su asiento mostrando una perversa sonrisa al muchacho que humillado y desconcertado le contempla atónito desde el piso.

-Quita esa cara, solo estaba jugando.

Pero él no puede reaccionar, no entiende en lo más mínimo lo que ha pasado.

-Bien, como dije a partir de hoy estas contratado en la disquera y antes de que te niegues me permito recordarte que destruiré todo y a todos los que te rodeen. Al menos eso te quedó claro, ¿cierto?-asintió apenas-Por tu manera de reaccionar me doy cuenta de que no vives en la capital. ¿Tienes en dónde quedarte?

-S-si.

-Eres terrible mintiendo.

-T-tengo dinero...para...

-Esa no fué la pregunta. Espérame afuera, necesito hacer algunas cosas. Desde hoy vivirás conmigo.

-No es...necesario...

-No me interesa tu opinión. Ya eres una marioneta bajo mi control. Ahora retírate.

Lo intentó, en serio que lo hizo pero sus piernas no dejaban de temblar complicando la tarea.

-Oh, supongo entonces que deseas que llegue más lejos.

Aladdin se reincorporó como pudo y se dirigió a la puerta cayendo un par de veces. Una vez en el pasillo se tomó de la pared para alejarse, encontrando un baño en el trayecto. Entró, puso el seguro y se dejó caer para finalmente abrazarse y dejar salir un llanto silencioso, el segundo más amargo desde el día en que perdió a sus padres.

« _-Oh por dios...¿qué hice?»_

Se lamentó de haber ido a ese lugar, pero luego recordó a los habitantes de su pequeño pueblo que le apoyaron y eso le hizo sentir peor. El destino le ha jugado sucio pero no puede echarse para atrás, a menos que causarle problemas a tan amables personas sea su nuevo deseo.

« _-Mamá, papá, lamento ser tan egoísta pero necesito toda la fortaleza que me puedan brindar.»_

Diez minutos más tarde se levantó y mojó el rostro en el lavabo para volver a la recepción y esperar a la presidenta. Falan le vió y dijo algo pero fué incapaz de entender sus palabras.

...

Arba continuó con el papeleo visiblemente más animada. Indudablemente el muchacho es el causante de su buen humor. Nunca había visto a alguien tan inocente, principal cualidad que ha llamado su atención. Tiene ganas de maldecirlo, corromperle y destruirle.

-Un nuevo pasatiempo.

Hace mucho que su vida perdió significado. Un tenue aroma a manzana le llegó de pronto, el que se impregnó en su mano y que corresponde a la suave piel de terciopelo de su víctima. Sin duda exquisito.

Finalizó y fué al recibidor, luego de dar algunas indicaciones a su secretaría fué en busca del chico que increíblemente mostraba una sonrisa, una llena de miedo pero amabilidad.

« _-No es poco común, es único. ¿Qué tanto puede resistir su espíritu antes de quebrarse? Planeaba hacerlo rápido pero pienso que es de esas cosas que ocurren una vez en la vida, hay que disfrutar.»_

Sonrió diabólica y abiertamente, acercándose hasta quedar frente a su víctima y ofrecer su mano.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Si onesan.

-Arba, ese es mi nombre, mi pequeño Aladdin.

...

Una vez dentro de una elegante, espaciosa y cómoda limosina, el peli azulino se pegó a la ventana olvidando por completo su situación. Es la primera vez que admira las luces nocturnas de una ciudad tan grande. Sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosado y sus ojos brillan con ilusión, aunque de esto no es testigo su acompañante pues esta a su espalda.

« _-Me pregunto si es increíblemente fuerte de corazón o sumamente estúpido.»_

-¿Qué tanto miras?-molesta.

-¡Todo! ¡Es tan maravilloso y bonito! Gracias por permitirme verlo Arba-onesan.

-No me gusta que me digas así.

Este le miró contrariado.

-¿Arba-san?

-Ah~ -suspiró-olvídalo.

Él sonrió y volvió a lo suyo, daba la impresión de que era más un perrito de paseo que el prisionero de una perversa mujer.

Quince minutos más tarde el vehículo se detuvo para decepción de Aladdin que en nada pasó a la sorpresa nuevamente cuando se encontró una elegante e imponente mansión.

-Vaya...

-Que comentario tan enriquecedor. Deja de perder el tiempo y entra.

-Ah si, perdón.

Una vez en el interior ella dió varias órdenes a cuanto empleado tiene y llevó a su invitado a una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes, la más grande de hecho.

-A partir de hoy vivirás aquí.

-Así que es mi nuevo hogar.

-No tengo problema con que lo veas así. Guarda tus cosas y toma un baño, mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

-Ah...

-¿Qué?

-¿No vamos a cenar?

Los ojos chocolate se clavaron en él con incredulidad. ¿La tienta a propósito o solo es demasiado tonto para comprender las consecuencias de sus acciones? Arba le aproximó al lecho y arrojó sin un mínimo de consideración para colocarse encima. Fué entonces que el joven advirtió su error. ¿Sería demasiado tarde para escapar?

-A-arba-san...-le tomó de los hombros en un intento de alejarle, el que por supuesto no funcionó.

-Tenía planeado dejarte en paz por hoy. Que te acostumbraras a tu nueva vida, pero tienes que hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan fuera de lugar, tan ingenuos y eso provoca que me llenen los deseos de hacerte llorar...

-¿M-me vas a lastimar?-aterrado.

-No si cooperas.

-¿Y...si no quiero?

-Bueno-se acercó para susurrar en su oído-también es interesante ver que ocurre después. ¿Cuántas personas viven en tu pequeño pueblo?

El hijo de Solomon se puso pálido y tensó el cuerpo.

-Exacto, no tienes opción. Pudes gritar pero nadie va a rescatarte, puedes suplicar pero haré oídos sordos, puedes llorar y creéme cuando digo que me harías muy feliz. Eres mío desde el momento en que entraste a mi oficina. ¿Te quedó claro?

-No.

-¿Eh?

La mujer hizo distancia para mirarle a los ojos, si bien Aladdin aún tiene una expresión que indica que de un segundo al otro se podrá a llorar también muestra un gran brillo en sus orbes. ¿Valentía?

-¿Acaso me estas desafiando?

-Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras Arba-san, tal parece que no puedo negarme, pero no seré tuyo.

-Eso lo veremos.

La dueña de Al Thamen deslizó su mano hasta la virilidad contraria. Para su sorpresa este no se inmutó, eso lejos de molestarla le hizo sonreír. La gente más interesante es aquella que te supone un reto. Lo tomó del mentón con la extremidad libre y adentró la otra en el ropaje.

-Mmm...

El peli azulino fué incapaz de contener un gemido pero no de placer, es todo tan extraño. La mujer aumenta la velocidad y entonces él entrecierra uno de sus ojos al tiempo que se ruboriza y se niega a emitir más sonidos mordiendo sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Arba aprovecha y lame el líquido escarlata con gran sensualidad, lo que deja turbado al menor que ahora posa las manos sobre la cama y aprieta las sábanas con fuerza. Pero no le dará la victoria, al menos no tan fácilmente ya que entiende que es una batalla perdida. Los dedos de la mujer le acarician con eficacia, como si supiese cuales son los puntos más sensibles, exactos. Los zafiros se abren en demasía cuando nota que su intimidad va cobrando firmeza.

« _-¿Por qué? Nunca antes me había...»_

La consternación en él es bastante evidente, ella sonrió.

-¿Es posible que seas virgen?-Aladdin movió la cabeza afirmativamente-¿Jamás te has tocado?-negó-¿Enserio? Vaya, parece que eres todavía más interesante de lo que creí.

Arba soltó el mentón y posó la mano en el pecho ajeno con fuerza, para recostarle; mientras la otra se dispuso a bajarle el pantalón.

El joven cubrió su rostro con los brazos, las lágrimas de vergüenza salieron por montones. Una vez que ella tuvo a la vista la virilidad sonrió extasiada, sin duda es hermosa. No tiene problema alguno en continuar con el plan.

-¡Ah!

El corto grito del cantante cuando sintió que ambas manos lo tomaban, pero luego se quedó en blanco. Su miembro fué rodeado por una sensación húmeda y caliente, era como si entrara y saliera de algo pero no quiere mirar, no desea entender.

-Mmm ungh...ah...

Toda su piel está caliente y colorada, es la primera vez que ocurre. Sus piernas intentan cerrar con fuerza pero es tomado de los muslos para evitarlo. Algo hace leves presiones en su intimidad y se tensa al sentir algo moverse de forma curiosa, es como si...

« _-¡Oh por!...Arba-san está lamiendo...»_

Y no solo eso, también le succiona y aprieta. Hace todo cuanto le viene en mente, el corazón del muchacho late con tal velocidad que teme desmayarse pero se esfuerza porque no sabe que puede ocurrir de hacerlo. Quizá cuando despierte ya tiene un...

-¡Bebé! Ah ah...

Semejante declaración rompió el ambiente erótico, y la castaña le dejó en libertad para encararle con el ceño fruncido.

-Escúchame bien-ella-el que te guste o no lo que hago no te da el derecho de llamarme de esa manera.

-¿Y a ti de uh tratarme así?

-Yo soy tu dueña. Yo los tengo tu no.

Aladdin frunció el ceño en una expresión bastante tierna para luego negar.

-Más bien me refiero a que si no nos cuidamos podríamos tener un bebé.

-¿Entiendes cómo se traen al mundo?

-Más o menos, mis padres murieron hace mucho y pues...

-No tuviste quien te explicara ese tipo de cosas-afirmó-Bueno, digamos que ser una mujer mayor tiene sus ventajas.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación preguntar?

-Lo siento.

Arba no pudo contener una sonrisa, una auténtica. Luego de lo que ha pasado y todavía ofrece disculpas.

-Bien, me parece que es injusto hacer todo el trabajo. Algo sabes, ¿o no?-negó-¿Nada?

-No-se sonrojó-pero...bueno no se si tenga que ver pero...

-No tengo todo el día.

-M-me ah~ es muy difícil decirlo...

-Entonces no lo hagas y actúa...

-¿Segura? Han intentado matarme por ello.

Ese comentario excitó a la mujer, un joven en apariencia dulce, ¿podría ser peligroso? Tiene que, si se ha visto con un pie en el otro mundo por ello. Arriesgarse le brinda adrenalina a un cuerpo ávido de emoción.

-Si, si no me gusta yo misma me haré cargo de...¡Uo!

Ni tiempo le dió de reaccionar, puesto que comenzó a restregarse en sus senos. Ella no se quejó, debe admitir que el mocoso tiene talento para ello.

-¡Es genial onesan!

-Ya te dije que no me llames ah...

Aladdin apretaba con entusiasmo, masajeando a la vez que enterraba el rostro en ellos, como si quisiera hundirse en esa suavidad. Pero sus manos no se quedaron quietas y retiró de a poco, eso si con suma delicadeza la camisa hasta dejarlos expuestos y en completa desnudez.

-Que...bellos...

-Claro, ¿qué esperabas?

Arba sintió inflado su ego, vaya halago más curioso le hizo.

El peli azulino pellizcó los rosados pezones, cerrando los ojos, esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Así que continuó, tiró de ellos con fuerza y ternura, nunca admiró los pechos femeninos tal cual, sin ropa. Son aún más esponjosos de lo que imaginaba. Retiró una de sus manos y acercó el rostro, suspirando sobre uno de ellos. Su cálido aliento la hizo estremecer y sonrojar.

« _-Para no saber nada entiende muy bien...»_

-Ah ammm...

El chico metió el seno a su boca, o lo más que pudo, lo lamió, succionó y mordió un poquito por culpa de la emoción, pero siempre teniendo el cuidado necesario de no dejar marca alguna. Deleitándose con la fragancia sutil y elegante, con el agradable sabor que deja en su paladar. La de ojos chocolate se siente en el cielo, hace tanto que su marido murió, pero nunca le tocó de esa manera. Es como dar y recibir algo tan grande que no alcanza a entender, quizá pura perversión, ¿qué importa? Tomó de nuevo la virilidad del peli azulino para terminar con su trabajo, pero este parecía no prestarle atención, estaba demasiado concentrado brindando placer a su compañera. Solo cuando los botones de Arba cobraron firmeza él le dejó en libertad pero no dejó de mirarlos, se ruborizó cuando advirtió que uno de ellos tenía su saliva aún visible.

-Mmm...

Y también se dió cuenta de que su hombría era estimulada, pero está vez no temió, se atrevería a decir que incluso le gustaba. No quería ser el único que aún lo gozara, pero con su nula experiencia no sabe que más hacer.

-¡Ah ah Arba-san...!

-¿No te parece que hablas demasiado?

-No es mi mmm ungh intención pero...¡Ah!

Sin que Aladdin pudiera hacer algo, el líquido perlado abandonó su cuerpo, cayendo en las sábanas sin más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-Perdon-no dejaba de temblar.

-¿Por qué?

-P-por...

No pudo mencionarlo pero señaló la antes inmaculada tela.

-Es normal, era lo que quería, ¿ves?-mostró su palma en igualdad de condiciones, la que lamió desvergonzadamente.

-Oh por...

-Es muy rico, ¿alguna vez lo has probado?-negó violentamente-Lo que te has perdido.

La mujer le tomó de la nuca y le atrajo hacia si en un apasionado beso, donde introdujo la lengua en la boca ajena y atacó a la pequeña que buscaba huir para capturarla con éxito y hacerle probar ese sabor que solo corresponde a él. El cantante, inseguro, se aferró a lo único que tenía a su alcance: los senos de Arba, y de esa manera continuaron jugando durante una hora, hasta que agotado el oji zafiro al ser primerizo, cayó dormido en el lecho medio desnudo. La mujer le cubrió con sábanas limpias y salió del lugar con una enigmática sonrisa.

« _-Es divertido pasar el rato contigo. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, platicar con mi padre. Debe estar preocupado porque ya tarde.»_

Cerró la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

...

Por la mañana el sol dió de lleno en el rostro de Aladdin que se reincorporó tallando su ojito, miró a su alrededor.

« _-Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero al ver que estoy aquí...Arba-san no asusta tanto como creí, aún no sé si me siento cómodo con la situación pero a lo mejor hay oportunidad para que seamos amigos.»_

Sonrió, se levantó y dispuso a dar un baño. Al finalizar bajó al comedor donde ella ya estaba desayunando.

-Con eso de que tenías hambre pensé que despertarías más temprano.

-Me fué imposible, me cansó lo de...

La de ojos chocolate se encogió de hombros, él se sentó y así pasaron la ingesta de alimentos. Salieron de la mansión y se dispusieron a subir al vehículo que les llevaría a la disquera, cuando de la nada un sujeto rubio inmovilizó a la mujer, por la espalda.

-¡Sabía que un día bajarías la guardia Arba!

-¿Qué no te cansas Ihtnan?

-¡No hasta que pagues por lo de mi hermano!

-Setta está en otro mundo, ya déjalo ir.

-¡Tu irás también!-sacó un cuchillo que apuntó al cuello ajeno.

-¡Arba-san!

Aladdin se aproximó para ayudarla, pero todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, sin darle oportunidad de procesar. Cuando todo recobró sentido, el sujeto estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, la propia. El muchacho de arrodilló para revisar su estado, pero su mirada alterada pasó de este a ella.

-Lo mataste.

-Ya lo sé.

Y el pequeño sueño de la noche anterior se rompió. ¿Exactamente que clase de mujer es Arba? ¿Qué impide que Aladdin termine en la misma y desdichada situación que ese hombre?...nada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 ***O* oh, no esperaba que este fic tuviese ni una leída, me hace muy feliz saber que me equivoqué. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo :). Nos vemos la próxima.**

 **Anónimo.-Oh, siento que el inicio te pareciera lindo y luego fuera tan así, pero creo que es el tipo de capítulos que haré, será como lo bueno y malo de una relación, como chocolate amargo XD. Muchas gracias por comentar.**

 **Llenemos el mundo con historias de Magi! Viva mi manga favorito! Y gracias enserio por el apoyo compañeros de vicio! Hasta otra :).**


	3. ¿Dirás que soy tu ama, tu dueña?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3 ¿Dirás que soy tu ama, tu dueña?**

 **.**

Arba le indicó a un par de empleados que se hiciesen cargo del cuerpo, como si de una bolsa de basura se tratase y obligó al cantante a entrar en el vehículo sin permitirle expresar su opinión, aunque de momento tampoco tuviera intención de hacerlo. Este tenía la cabeza baja pensando en infinidad de cuestiones. Tratando de comprender a esa mujer aunque no encontró excusa aceptable para tomar una vida.

-¿Por qué...?-mencionó al fin con voz queda.

-¿No es bastante evidente que fué en defensa propia?

-Me parece que tienes la habilidad suficiente para neutralizarle sin llegar tan lejos.

-Mmm tienes buen ojo. No te equivocas.

-¿Por qué no te detuviste? ¿Le tenías alguna clase de rencor? ¿Te hizo daño en el pasado?

-No todo tiene un profundo significado dramático detrás. No me agradaba y punto.

El peli azulino perdió color en el rostro, le admiró conmocionado.

-¿Solamente por eso? ¿Si alguien no te da las gracias por ceder el paso le odiarías? ¿Si te lo topas en otra ocasión y discuten acabarías con él?

-Has de creer que estoy loca.

-No estoy en posición para juzgar.

-Así es. Y no, ese hombre intentó lo mismo. Lo único que hice fué asesinar a su hermano.

-¿La vida de cuantas personas tomarás para estar satisfecha?

-No gozo con ello y tampoco es el motor de mi vida. Cosechas lo que siembras. Ihtnan quiso vengarse yo solo me defendí, Setta se burló de mi padre y es lo único en este mundo que no puedo tolerar.

La expresión del joven cambió a una empática.

-¿Tú padre?

-No te atrevas a preguntar-colocó sus manos en el cuello ajeno para impedirle respirar.

-Ungh-se quejó.

-No eres digno de siquiera mencionarle. No lo hagas de nuevo, ¿entiendes?-asintió.

Sin embargo la mujer fué incapaz de soltarle. Le seduce ese intenso carmin que se forma en sus mejillas por el dolor, y como su víctima intenta escapar sin emplear mucha fuerza porque se sabe atado de otra manera.

-¡Cof cof cof!

Aladdin comenzó a tocer y solo entonces le dejó en libertad. Se desvaneció sobre el respaldo aún consiente llevando la mano a la zona agredida para dar alivio. Ella se sentó a su lado mirando por la ventana sin interés en particular.

-No te creas especial o con derechos sobre mi por lo ocurrido anoche. Te lo dije, solo eres una marioneta sin opinión, voluntad o poder.

-N-no-articulo con dificultad.

-Puedes someter y utilizar mi cuerpo. Pero me niego a permitir que hagas lo mismo con mi espíritu-le encaró.

Ella giró el rostro y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

-Eres la persona más interesante que he conocido.

Se colocó sobre el regazo del menor con gran lujuria.

-¿Cuánto puede soportar tu corazón hasta romperse? Es algo que me llena de curiosidad.

Besó el cuello del oji zafiro con suavidad, desplazando la lengua para apreciar ese dulce e inocente sabor. Quería más, todo de ser posible así que le mordió con brutalidad.

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! Ah ah ah ah...

La castaña susurró en su oído.

-No cabe la menor duda de que tienes una hermosa voz. Puede que por ahora no te guste lo que hago, pero lo hará. Será más sencillo si solo te dejas consentir por mis caricias.

-Ah ah ah n-no...está mal Arba...san...-repitió la acción-¡WAAAAAAHH!

Pasados cinco minutos el trayecto continuó en total silencio puesto que el chico se había desmayado. La mayor lamia los labios propios gustosa al tiempo que pasaba los dígitos por el rostro contrario, recorriendo el camino que dejaron las bellas lágrimas.

-¿Tanto dolió? Y aún así no me destuviste. ¿Tan importantes son las personas de tu pequeño pueblo? ¿O es autosatisfacción? Tarde o temprano entenderás que sin importar lo que hagas al final estarás solo. Si aún me eres interesante quizá aún esté para ti...también podría ocurrir que murieras en mis brazos. El futuro solo depende de ti mi pequeño Aladdin...

Y besó los labios del ahora cooperativo muchacho.

...

En Al Thamen.

Cuando la limusina se detuvo, el cantante fué obligado a despertar y bajar del vehículo. Pronto advirtió que no había rastro alguno del líquido escarlata. Seguramente Arba limpió su crimen, parece ser bastante hábil para ello. Además de que la herida no fué severa aunque si escandalosa, casi podría jurar que tocó un punto en específico donde se concentran las terminales nerviosas. No es como si fuese a perder el sentido por cualquier tontería. Y otra vez llega a su mente la insistente pregunta, ¿Qué clase de mujer es Arba?

Le siguió por los corredores en completo silencio aunque no sumisión. Estaba tan absorto en las fotografías de otros artistas, discos de oro, platino y doble platino que tenía una mueca tonta que indica cual maravillado está.

-¡Es fantástico Arba-san! ¡Convives con personas muy famosas!

-No te confundas-mencionó con total tranquilidad-Todos y cada uno de ellos lo son por mi.

« _-¿Qué tan imbécil puede ser? ¿Acaso se olvidó de lo ocurrido?»_

-Mmm-con seriedad-tiene sentido. ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-¿No la estas haciendo ya?

-Lo de anoche-se ruborizó-¿ocurre con alguien más?

-Quien sabe-sonrió enigmática.

El otro ladeó la cabeza confundido. Como exigiendo la respuesta sin tener la intención. Ella suspiró.

-No, eres mi primer juguete.

-¡Qué bien!

-Oh, ¿te pone celoso que pueda tocar a otros?

-¿Eh?-negó-No me gustaría que alguien más pasara por algo así.

-¿No te gusta?

-No.

-Me agrada tu sinceridad. No intentas quedar bien.

-¿Cambiaría en algo mi situación?

-Estoy segura de que conoces la respuesta.

-Si.

-También adoro tu inteligencia. Son pocas las palabras que utilizo para explicar las cosas. Aquí es.

Se detuvieron ante una habitación, Arba le acorraló contra la puerta y besó la diminuta herida antes inferida para bajar y morder está vez con delicadeza un pezón del chico sobre la tela y tirar un poco de el ofreciendo luego una traviesa sonrisa al ruborizado muchacho que tenía una de las manos de su jefa sobre los labios para silenciarle. Frotó ese punto tan sensible por mera diversión hasta que se aburrió de ello y le abrazó restregando sus senos en el pecho ajeno para tentarle. Pero el joven está petrificado por lo que no mueve un solo dedo. La castaña alcanzó el lóbulo del chico y lo chupó con lentitud.

-En este cuarto te harás hombre.

Aladdin traga saliva con tal dificultad que más parecían piedras, su corazón late desvocado y prácticamente no hay sitio en su cuerpo que no tenga una ligera película de sudor frío.

« _-¿Hombre? ¿Que en este lugar me convertiré en uno? ¿Qué tiene pensado hacerme? ¡¿Llegará aún más lejos?! ¡¿Lo tomará todo de mi?! Papá...mamá...estoy perdido...»_

...

-¡Que comience la prueba de sonido!-la de ojos chocolate.

El gesto masculino es toda una obra de arte. El pobre está perplejo ante el micrófono. Debe admitir que cuando dijo que se haría hombre es lo último que se esperó, peor aún dejó volar su imaginación con lo poco que sabe. Una pequeña decepción se hizo notar en su pecho, tal vez si quería repetir lo de anoche. Más que nada para apretujar la esponjosidad de Arba, desgraciadamente no tuvo tanta suerte, ¿o la tiene? Llegado a este punto está confundido.

-Probando, probando-el de cabina-¡Cuando gustes chico!

-¡¿Eh?!

El oji zafiro volvió a la realidad contemplando todo a su alrededor. Ni cuenta se dió de que la mayor se había retirado y ahora le analizaba desde el otro lado a través de un cristal.

-Ah, ¿qué se supone que haga?

-Canta.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que sea está bien.

-¡Si no tiene éxito la disquera se irá a la quiebra!-alterado.

-No lo tomes tan apecho. Es una simple prueba de sonido.

-Oh~ -exclamó relajado.

La presidenta no pudo contener una suave risita, le parece curiosa la simplicidad de su carácter.

-¡Cuando quieras!-el de cabina nuevamente.

Aladdin está nervioso, la pancita le cosquillea y su ritmo cardíaco enloquece. Pero le es agradable. Cierra los ojos algunos segundos para inspirar todo el aire que le es posible, los abre, coge el micrófono y se dispone a realizar su magia.

...

Tres minutos y medio más tarde el hijo de Solomon se pregunta si lo ha hecho mal. Todos, incluida Arba guardan un silencio sepulcral y clavan sus miradas con fiereza.

« _-¿Eché a perder mi oportunidad? Contar con una buena voz como me lo han dicho y tener el talento necesario para utilizarla son cuestiones distintas después de todo.»_

-¡OH POR DIOS!-una joven que llevaba café al de audio-¡¿LO ESCUCHÓ SEÑORA?!-a la castaña.

-Lo hice, no estoy sorda.

-¡Es increíble! ¡¿Cómo se llama?!

-Aladdin.

-¡ALADDIN!

-¿Qué ocurre onesan?

-¡HAZME UN HIJO!

-¡¿Eh?!

El aludido se sonrojó aunque igual no entendió si era una buena o mala señal. Bien podría ser una pervertida como lo es el mismo. En el medio parecen abundar o es la impresión que Arba ha dejado nítidamente en él. La presidenta le adivinó el pensamiento y sonrió como solo ella sabe, sin una pizca de bondad.

-Alégrate mi pequeño Aladdin. Posees lo necesario para brillar.

-¡¿Enserio?!-dió algunos saltos llenos de emoción ofreciendo una escena imposible de ignorar para el selecto público.

-Ahora cállate y ve a mi oficina, tenemos un contrato que firmar y yo pendientes que arreglar.

Él cantante acató la orden y se retiró de inmediato embriagado de alegría.

...

El despacho de Arba es el sitio donde sufrió un gran trauma, donde entendió que no todas las personas que muestren una sonrisa son buenas, en el que alguien tocó con descaro su piel y la zona más íntima en su ser. Y aún así...

« _-No sé llegar.»_

-¿Cómo esperaba que lo hiciera si solo estuve ahí una vez? Mmm supongo que no está de más pedir indicaciones.

Continuó con su andar hasta que se encontró con un joven rubio, corrió para darle alcance.

-O-onisan, ¿sabes en dónde está la oficina de la presidenta?

-Ah si, desde aquí es fácil, sube por el elevador tres pisos más, sigues de frente hasta topar con un bebedero, das vuelta a la izquierda, continuas hasta el baño, giras a la derecha y listo, ¿me entendiste?

-Si. ¡Muchas gracias!

-¿Eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto.

-Uh si, llegué apenas ayer.

-¡Genial! A veces puede ser difícil pero no te rindas.

-Lo intentaré ja ja ja-rió nervioso.

-¿Eres el repartidor? ¿Ayudante general?

-Oh no, si las cosas salen bien, un nuevo cantante.

-¡Fantástico! ¡Cuando seas famoso diré que ya te conocía! Así que, primero lo primero-extendió la mano-mucho gusto, soy Alibaba Saluja.

El menor la tomó y dió un amistoso apretón.

-Yo Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham.

-Wah~ hasta parece el nombre de un príncipe.

-Ja ja ja ja ja.

Los dos rieron animados.

-¿Trabajas aquí?

-No, vine por algunos documentos. Mi familia hace la contabilidad.

-Suena complicado.

-No en realidad. O al menos si estas acostumbrado. Supongo que te dejo, estoy algo ocupado y no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa. Cuídate mucho, ojalá que podamos hablar en otra ocasión.

-Seguro.

Cada quien tomó su camino y luego de seguir las indicaciones el peli azulino llegó a donde debía. Llamó a la puerta, como es de esperar no había nadie, así que adentró y acercó al gran ventanal en el sitio. Ayer estaba tan aterrado que no le prestó atención pero seguramente ofrece una panorámica especular. Lo abre y respira hondo, el aire es pesado, no como el puro que hay en su pueblo, aún así no le resulta desagradable.

« _-El mundo de la farándula es muy curioso. Cuando conocí a Arba-san llegué a arrepentirme pero no parece ser tan mala persona. Aún no apruebo lo que hizo a Ihtnan-onisan, y Alibaba-kun es muy amable. ¿Es porque me cuidan desde el cielo padre, madre? Prometo no rendirme, quiero que mis canciones lleguen a mucha gente, que les haga sonreír y llene de felicidad en momentos difíciles. Quiero compartir lo que hay en mi, como si todos fuéramos amigos. Deseo entender a la gran diversidad de personas que existen y quiero dar escape a este intenso calor cada vez que canto.»_

Se perdió en sus pensamientos por lo que no advirtió la presencia de la única persona que le ha mostrado que es mala idea bajar la guardia.

-Oh Aladdin, no deberías pararte en ese lugar, ¿no te das cuenta de que es peligroso?

-¿Enserio?

-Si, alguien con malas intenciones podría empujarte.

-Mmm, no lo pensé de esa manera.

Dió un par de pasos en dirección al escritorio pero la mano de ella en su pecho lo impidió, desconcertándole.

-¿Arba...san?

-¿Dirás que soy tu ama, tu dueña?

-No.

-Ya veo, que mal-fingió tristeza.

Acto seguido le impulsó hacia atrás, y sin poder hacer algo al respecto el peli azulino se precipito al vacío...desde el vigésimo piso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Si han leído algún otro fic mío sabrán que tengo cierto amor sádico por Aladdin, aunque igual no me gusta verlo sufrir. Si, soy bipolar y como que ya me dió porque otros personajes le hagan lo que al final del capítulo. Pero Arba no es mala (? Por increíble que parezca solo está jugando (?. De hecho siempre he tenido ganas de hacer una historia donde Aladdin sea malo pero me da pechito, además sería complicado sin hacerlo OoC, en fin debrayes míos. Agradezco su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :). Por ahora relajado para no echar todo de golpe :).**

 **RaxeRox.-Oh muchas gracias! Ja ja ja pues no tengo la mejor ortografía del mundo pero lo intento. Además de que trato de tener un diccionario a mi lado, desafortunadamente no siempre resuelve mis dudas XD. Pues desde siempre escribo en el móvil, solo mis primeros dos fics no, por lo que ya más o menos me acostumbré :) gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio. Gracias por leer! :3**


	4. ¿Quién de los dos está más loco?

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4 ¿Quién de los dos está más loco?**

 **.**

Arba sonríe de manera grotesca imaginando la apariencia del bello cuerpo ajeno cubierto de carmesí. Es testigo de que ese color le sienta de maravilla. Mejor aún escuchará su bello canto o más bien grito. Los agudos tonos del muchacho son los que más le agradan. El solo imaginar como lastima sus cuerdas vocales le retuerce de placer. Pasados cinco segundos frunce el ceño molesta y se inclina al exterior, poniendo las manos apenas en el límite y viéndose obligada a tomarse del lado derecho cuando su víctima le cogió de la cintura con un brazo, sonriendo como si de un simple juego se tratase.

-Eso fué peligroso Arba-san.

-¿Y lo de ahora no?

-¡Tienes razón! Pero la barandilla está demasiado resbalosa. Si no me aferro a ti enserio voy a caer.

-Así que me das un voto de confianza, ¿eh?

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Para nada. Me quedó claro que en verdad quieres asesinarme. Y lamento frustrar tus planes pero aún no ansio ver a mis padres. Quiero que me miren orgullosos desde el cielo.

-O el infierno.

-Eran muy buenas personas, estoy seguro de que algo así es imposible.

-Cuanta soberbia. Fácilmente podría liberarme de ti.

-Tal vez, pero también podrías caer al vacío conmigo.

-Eso si que sería una desgracia-con apatía.

-Bueno, al menos estaría en compañía de una linda chica.

-Eres un imbécil.

-Je je je.

Morir al lado de ese idiota no le pareció tan mala idea por alguna razón. Pero la vida al lado de tan extravagante persona le parece aún más interesante. Ejercicio presión sobre su extremidad apoyada y subió al chico.

-¡AAAhhh!-este cayó de rodillas, jaló aire pesadamente y comenzó a sudar hasta por donde no-¡Pensé que no iba a funcionar!

-Oh, ¿así que me engañaste?

-Si-sonrió-eres más ingenua de lo que crees.

-Podría ser parte de mi plan. Que te confíes para acabar de forma lenta y dolorosa con tu patética existencia.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto en hacerme pensar mal de ti?

-No te equivoques. Me muestro tal y como soy porque no me supone un beneficio ser una "lame botas"-expresó con amargura.

« _-¿Qué tiene que ocurrirle a una persona para que cierre su corazón de esa manera? Papá no tenía una relación cordial con el abuelo pero podía sonreír al lado de mamá. Yo les perdí y aún lo hago. Pero Arba-san...»_

-Sacando "conclusiones" no llegaras lejos. Para que tuviese algún efecto primero tendrías que saber más de mi. Y no tengo intención de permitirlo. Un juguete no habla, no piensa y lo más importante de todo no cuestiona. Así que siéntate, es momento de firmar el contrato.

-¡Genial!

« _-¿No se da cuenta de que solo deseo humillarlo y destruirlo? ¿O ve mucho más de lo que yo? Es divertido pensar que es un peligroso oponente, pero saldré victoriosa al final. Obtendré lo que deseo de ti, tu carrera, canciones, voz, cuerpo, lágrimas, terror, suplicas, un ser en su totalidad. Mi pequeño Aladdin.»_

Sonrió grotescamente provocando un escalofrío en el chico. Está seguro de que hay algo mal con él. Es cierto que tiene múltiples razones para dar la vuelta y escapar, pero cada que mira los ojos de aquella mujer encuentra un poco de nostalgia, anhelo, implora ayuda. Su intuición grita con fuerza que no le deje sola porque se romperá en millones de fragmentos. Aunque su cuerpo tiemble ligeramente intentando disimular el terror que le produce saberle una asesina, lo contempló una vez y ahora estuvo a nada de sentirlo en carne propia.

 _«-Suerte.»_

Es lo único que aún le mantiene aquí.

...

El resto del día Falan le mostró las instalaciones apropiadamente, respondió las preguntas que este tenía en cuanto a trabajo y le informó sobre sus responsabilidades. Con gusto se dió cuenta de que era un joven en extremo inteligente y que no tenía necesidad de explicar más de una vez las cosas.

-Bien, es todo-la mujer-ya es tarde, será mejor que regreses con Arba. Vives en su casa, ¿no?

-Si.

-Entiendo que a veces sea difícil entenderle. Pero no te quedes con la primera impresión. Con frecuencia está suele ser equivocada.

-De hecho pienso que es muy linda.

-Eres raro.

-Uh.

-Pero es algo bueno. Espero que a tu lado recupere la sonrisa sincera que tenía.

-¿Sabes que le ocurrió?

-...

-Ya veo.

-Pero si necesitas ayuda, bueno casi siempre puedes encontrarme aquí. Y soy el número uno en el marcado rápido en el móvil de tu jefa.

-Gracias.

-Dalas cuando haya hecho algo. También me retiro, tengo que ir a casa. Quiero ver a Tez.

-¿Uh?

-Oh, mi lindo hijo. Es unos cuatro años más grande que tu. Así que podría decirse que es tu hermano mayor~.

-Oh-se ruborizó emocionado-¡Nunca tuve uno!

-Seguro se llevarán muy bien. Aah-bostezó-Volveré a la oficina para tomar mis cosas. Estoy en verdad agotada.

-¡Aprecio su esfuerzo!-se inclinó respetuoso-¡Le aseguro que pondré todo de mi parte!

-Eso espero muchacho, eso espero.

El peli azulino volvió con Arba a su oficina, tomó asiento en un sillón esperando que esta acabara con sus obligaciones. Por ahí de las once de la noche la castaña le llamó con voz potente.

-¡Aladdin!

-¡¿Uh?!-lo asustó-¡Me quedé dormido!

-De esperar. Apuesto a que no has probado alimento.

-Pensé que lo haríamos juntos.

-No soy tu madre-molesta.

-No es lo que quise decir, pero no te has movido de aquí y tampoco vi que te trajeran algo.

-No lo necesito.

-Claro que si. A menos que tu intención sea enfermar.

-Oh sabrás que una fuerte voluntad trae beneficios. No será ni la primera ni la última vez que me salte comidas.

-¿Acaso...quieres morir?

-Aún si fuese el caso no es asunto tuyo. Lo mencioné anteriormente no te sientas con derechos sobre mi.

-Sería al revés, ¿o no?

-¿Te has resignado?-sonrió.

-...

-¿Y bien?

-¡Probemos algo muy rico!

-Si accedo, ¿guardarás silencio?

-Solo hoy.

-Ah~ está bien.

-¡Si!

 _«-Que mocoso tan insolente.»_

La mayor cerró bruscamente el libro de contabilidad. Se levantó y dió algunos pasos para salir del lugar. Pero tal como lo supone Aladdin, el no ingerir alimento le pasa factura y tropieza apenas al sentir un mareo que le pasó tan rápido como llegó.

-¿Estas bien?

Él que le tomó en brazos. Una sensación tan cálida, amable, inocente...

 _«-Desagradable.»_

-No me toques.

-¡Ah no era...!

-¿Quieres repetir lo de la mañana?-se puso pálido y negó pero aún así no la soltó puesto que le preocupaba que cayera.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja! ¡Eres tan gracioso! Te asustas con simples tonterías-lleva la mano y caricia la mejilla y labios-Pero me gusta mucho tu expresión.

Le besó. Este se estremeció y contrajo el cuerpo para deslizar las extremidades y dejarle en libertad.

-Es hora de irnos, mi pequeño Aladdin-con expresión amigable.

El cantante como siempre está confundido. Su jefa es tan complicada de entender con al principio. O quizá lo haga cada vez menos. Salieron de Al Thamen, pasaron a un restaurante de comida china y una vez pidieron algunas cosas para llevar volvieron a casa. Convivieron un rato hasta que al chico le invadió el sueño.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir.

-¿Vienes?

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. No acapares mi tiempo.

Aladdin está tan agotado que asiente y se va. Arba sonríe gustosa.

« _-Me encanta cuando se pone dócil, aunque estoy segura de que mañana se podrá terco nuevamente por alguna tontería que no le parezca.»_

Fué a la habitación de su progenitor y una vez se anunció, entró y cerró tras de si.

-Buenas noches padre.

-...

-¿Sabes? Hoy estuve a punto de asesinar al chico del que te hable. Pero parece que no será tan sencillo.

-...

-Si, creo que es una especie de juego para mi. ¿Crees que sea cierto lo que todos dicen? ¿Estoy loca?

-...

-¡Es verdad! No tengo de que preocuparme. La única opinión que me interesa es la tuya.

-...

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Judal en todo esto?

-...

-No, dudo que sea necesario informarlo. Después de todo las cosas con mi pequeño Aladdin no van enserio-sonrió-Si, es una buena idea. Disfrutarlo tanto como me sea posible y al final tirarlo. Por ahora solo dormiré. Buenas noches padre.

-...

...

En la habitación del peli azulino.

Este sonríe con dulzura al tiempo que se cubre con las sábanas hasta la nariz, de el solo se aprecian los ojos, unos que brillan con intensidad.

« _-Convivir con Arba-san es cada vez más sencillo. Ahora me asusta menos. A lo mejor aún es posible que nos hagamos amigos. Nada me haría más feliz. Bueno, volver a casa pero creo que es algo imposible.»_

Se perdió en sus sueños rodeado por el aroma de aquella mujer que aún es capaz de ocasionarle pesadillas pero le resulta tan agradable. Ni el entiende a estas alturas su corazón. ¿Qué es lo que en realidad busca al permanecer con una persona que no garantiza su seguridad? Llegados a este punto, ¿quién de los dos está más loco?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gracias por leer! :).**


	5. Judal

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5 Judal.**

 **.**

Por la mañana Aladdin advierte una ráfaga de viento sobre su espalda, así que tira de la sábana para cubrirse mejor, pero alguien hace justo lo mismo hacia abajo. Abre los ojos y para nada le sorprende encontrarse con su jefa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Arba-san?

-¿Qué más mi pequeño Aladdin? Jugar~.

-¿Como las escondidas, naipes, baloncesto?

-Entiendes a la perfección. Ahora no quieras hacerte el tonto.

-P-pero no quiero...me da mucha vergüenza.

-Es algo que se te quitará con el tiempo y la práctica. ¿Cómo se supone que la consigas si no cooperas?

-¿Enserio?

-No me gusta repetir las cosas. Además no estas en posición de negarte. ¿Olvidaste que eres mío?

El chico bajó la mirada apesadumbrado y apretó la tela entre sus manos.

-¿Las personas de mi pueblo están bien?

-Siempre y cuando seas una buena distracción. Ahora que si quieres que tome las cosas por las malas.

-De acuerdo.

-Je, perderíamos menos tiempo si accedieras desde un principio. De una u otra manera lo harás.

Los ojitos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas, ella le tomó del mentón y alzó el rostro para deleitarse con su expresión.

-Siempre parece que sufres. Te crees la víctima del universo. Que te sepas que no eres el único al que le ocurren cosas malas. Muchos han perdido a alguien valioso, les obligaron a hacer cosas que no les gustan, se esforzaron toda la vida para conseguir algo que ni siquiera tuvieron enfrente, murieron en un accidente, asesinados, de una penosa enfermedad. Mil y un ejemplos más. Deja de autocompadecerte. Decenas de hombres ruegan por mis favores y tu que los tienes no los aprovechas, que mocoso más estúpido.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado.

-Ya lo sé, es justo lo que acabo de decir. No importa, corromperé tu alma, haré que llores de placer, supliques y te inclines ante mi para no darte nada-sonrió maliciosa-Ahora cállate y obedece mis órdenes. A menos que desees que ese tal Alibaba tenga algún percance.

-¡¿Cómo...?!

-Nada escapa a mis ojos, especialmente en mi empresa. Eres mi prisionero, mi sirviente, mi esclavo. Soy tu ama, dilo.

-Arba-san.

-Ama.

-Arba-san.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! Sabía que no sería tan sencillo. Está bien, te daré ese pequeño gusto, pero debes complacerme.

-A-aún no estoy muy seguro de cómo hacer el amor.

-Vaya que eres de lento aprendizaje. Tienes suerte de que me fascine dominar las situaciones. Quítate la ropa.

-¡¿Así nada más?!

-Esfuerzate un poco desgraciado.

-Uh~ que feo me dijiste-sentido.

-Ni que fuese la primera vez.

Aladdin se quitó de manera rutinaria la prenda superior y se tomó la molestia de doblarla y colocarla sobre el lecho.

-Careces por completo de sensualidad. Escuché que muchos lo tienen de manera natural, yo por ejemplo pero tu das pena. Mira y aprende.

Arba desabrochó su sostén y lo retiró sin esfuerzo lanzandolo por ahí, no así la camisa de tela traslúcida que permitía la apreciación de los pezones, Aladdin tragó duro.

-Me doy cuenta de tu gran debilidad por los senos. Desde aquí tu intuición debería guiarte, continúa.

Las manos del chico se aproximaron temblorosas. Algo le ocurre, es cierto que el pecho femenino es su gran adición pero no es la razón de que su cuerpo se mueva solo.

« _-Me gusta la suavidad de Arba-san.»_

Como si a través de esta pudiese comprobar que la mujer no es de piedra. Que respira y siente como cualquier otra. Que puede acercarse a su corazón.

El cantante saca uno a uno los botones de su ojal, con lentitud, maestría y destreza. Se hace paso entre los pechos y de ahí se dirige a los costados tocando toda superficie, subiendo por la clavícula y echando para atrás la prenda, una vez que rodea la cintura y muñecas de Arba la libera por completo de ella.

-Sigo pensando que son muy hermosos.

-No te detengas entonces.

Aladdin cierra los ojos y frota su rostro en la zona, tomándose su tiempo, inspirando el agradable aroma. Las palmas masculinas estimulan los botones a la vez o aprietan los senos con la fuerza mínima. Sube y baja la punta, los mueve a un lado y otro, tira, estruja y soba, hasta que adquieren firmeza. Más impresionante aún, ella no dejó escapar un solo gemido.

« _-¿Lo estaré haciendo mal?»_

Se cuestionó para abrir los ojos y encararla. Arba tiene las mejillas rosadas y sonríe con su ya característica maldad.

-Es justo a lo que me refiero. Te ganaste un premio.

-¿Mi libertad?-esperanzado.

-Ahora menos que nunca te dejaré ir.

-Uh~.

-Siéntate sobre mis piernas, de frente a mi.

-S-si-así lo hizo-¿No peso?

-Poco en realidad, además tengo mucho más fuerza de la que imaginas. Si no fuese el caso ambos habríamos caído por la ventana.

-No me detuve a pensar en eso. Supongo que no te veo como una doncella delicada.

-Y más te vale si no me quieres hacer enojar. Aunque no te aconsejo que uses ese comentario para cualquier otra mujer. Podrían ofenderse.

-¿Por qué?

-Tampoco lo entiendo. El poder lo es todo.

 _«-Y mi adorado padre.»_

-Eres muy tierna. Como una niña que aún cree en los héroes.

-Pronto veras lo que está niña puede hacer.

La mujer llevó una mano a la nuca ajena y le atrajo para obligarle a besar su cuello, la otra la introdujo en el pantalón para acariciar el trasero de su víctima que pegó un brinco pero no pudo quejarse porque prácticamente se ahoga con la piel de su jefa, además siendo honesto no es desagradable.

« _-¿Mi alma se está tiñendo de negro?»_

Ella deslizó la palma desde la nuca hasta el mentón para tener el rostro contrario a milímetros del suyo, y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo en la entrada del joven.

-¡Ah!

Cerró un ojo e intentó liberarse, pero la posición le es desfavorable, podría herirse de escapar.

-D-duele Arba-san...

-Lo sé. Se supone que uno lo haga con cuidado pero me gusta escuchar tus gritos-repitió la acción con otro.

-¡Ungh!

-¿Quieres que te deje ir?

-Si. ¡UAA! ¡WAAAAAHH!

Repitió el proceso con el tercero y por pura perversidad un cuarto.

-Ya no...Arba-san, no me cabe más.

-Tampoco hallo la manera de introducir el otro, en fin. ¿Qué sientes?

-Duele.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Mucho.

-¿Los muevo?

-¡No!

-¡JA JA JA JA JA JA!-y lo hizo.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-Exagerado. Cálmate, ¿quieres? Me dejaras sorda a este paso. Si, es incómodo cuando se es virgen o se tiene poca actividad, es algo común aunque no a todos les pasa. No estoy siendo tan bruta como en otras ocasiones, relajate y siente. Dije que te haría llorar de placer. Respira hondo.

-Ah ahh aaaaahhh.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Horrible.

-Me cansé de tus quejas-retiró los digitos-En todo caso no era para ti, es para mi.

-¿Eh?

-Quiero que me hagas lo mismo. Si es igual o más fuerte no me interesa.

Aladdin le contempló anonadado, ella misma le da la oportunidad para destruirla, pero no puede. Toca con elegancia y sutileza la intimidad de Arba, primero por fuera y poco a poco se hace paso, como si estuviese pidiendo permiso, ella hace lo propio con más ímpetu en el miembro de Aladdin hasta que este adquiere cierto grado de rigidez y ella tiene más espacio en su interior. La otra le toma de la muñeca y le retira lo que le deja confundido, pero no tiene tiempo para preguntar porque de un hábil movimiento ella se penetró sola con la intimidad de Aladdin que llegó hasta el fondo. Los dos dejaron escapar un gemido más cercano a un alarido que casi les desgarró la garganta. La castaña susurró en su oído:

-Ah mmm mi pequeño Aladdin, acabo de robar tu virginidad. Estás tan lleno de pecado como yo. No existen más las cadenas que te atan. Embisteme, penetrame, destrozame, hazme sentir.

-¿Eso te ah ah haría feliz?

-Si.

-Ya no tengo nada que perder. Entonces haré las cosas a mi manera.

Aladdin la tiró salvajemente sobre la cama, aún en su interior.

-Je, mostrarás tu lado perverso.

-L-lo siento Arba-san, me resbalé, así no puedo moverme con facilidad.

-Aburrido~. ¡Quiero pelear! ¡Que el lecho sea un campo de batalla!

-Je je je, al menos yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así. Aunque sospecho que hallarás la manera.

Ella sonrió traviesa y capturó al muchacho rodeando su cintura con las piernas.

-¡Ungh Arba-san me quebraras la espalda!

-Si no me destrozas tu lo haré yo, pero no saldremos ilesos los dos-se vió aún más oprimido.

-¡Ungh!

Aladdin perdió balance, y para no caer tuvo que apoyar las manos en lo primero que encontró, los pechos de Arba que le estrujó aún más.

-¡Uangh!

El dolor provocó que replicara la acción con los senos.

-¡Ah si! ¡Así mi pequeño Aladdin!

El aludido no podía hacer gran cosa, es ella quien siempre le marca el ritmo, incluso mueve la cadera para realizar el trabajo que el menor al estar limitado de espacio no puede. Es de esa forma que el miembro de Aladdin entra para luego hundirse más en las entrañas de Arba, como si fuesen arena movediza, como un incauto que se asfixia en un pantano. El aire le falta, todo le da vueltas y ella no ayuda en lo más mínimo encajando las uñas en su espalda. Aladdin nota como la temperatura en su cuerpo aumenta desmesuradamente, como su piel y la de su amante se perlan de sudor y el como ambos se retuercen de placer moviendo para todos lados las sábanas. La virilidad de Aladdin palpita y cosquillea. Es entonces que el instinto se apodera de el y empuja a su jefa con toda el alma. Como si quisiese fundirse con ella.

-Ah Arba-san...

-Di que soy tu ama.

-¿Es alguna ah clase de fetiche ah?

-Si.

-Entonces no-sonrió.

-Mocoso arrogante-imitó el gesto-¡Aaaahhh!

Una humedad gratificante la invadió cuando él le obsequió la semilla de la vida, que llenó por completo cualquier hueco en su corazón. Durante algunos segundos en los que mostró una auténtica y dulce sonrisa, que el más joven no pudo ver porque cayó inconsciente sobre sus senos. Pero ella no se movió, quería tenerlo un rato más en su interior.

Una hora después.

-¡WAAAAAHHH! ¡EL JABÓN EN MI ESPALDA ARDE!-él.

-Es obvio, la mayoría son fabricados con sosa caústica-ella.

-¡¿CON QUEEEÉ?! ¡AUXILIO!

-¡Grita todo lo que quieras! ¡Nadie vendrá a salvarte! Ahora...¡El shampoo!

-¡NOOO!

Arba sonríe como la pequeña que disfrutaba dar aquellos paseos por el parque, tomada de la mano de su adorado padre.

« _-Maldición, es tan estúpido que me estoy enamorando.»_

-¡Duele!

-¡Ja ja ja ja si, grita más!

Porque para ella todo es un juego, uno en el que parece ir perdiendo.

...

Una vez que terminaron de ducharse, juntos por supuesto. Y tomar el desayuno subieron a la limusina para dirigirse a la disquera. Arba mira con seriedad a su acompañente que va de lo más divertido moviendo sus pies y mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Vaya que te recuperas rápido.

-Pues no. Me es imposible recargarme. La espalda me arde horrores, incluso me dió miedo verme en el espejo. Si me quitaste alguna capa prefiero no saber je je.

-¿Y por qué tan animado?

-Porque es mejor ser optimista. Además, si bien todo fué raro y muy doloroso fué lindo. Me siento más cerca de ti. Además-se sonrojó-de alguna manera me alegra saber que mi virginidad quedó en buenas manos.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-¿Q-qué?

-Eso no solo fué extraño sino perturbador.

-¿En verdad?

-Si.

-Pero para mi fué muy importante. Fuiste la primera y si me das una oportunidad la única. Arba-san-pasó saliva-me estoy enamorando de ti.

-Aladdin yo...-el coche se detuvo-Llegamos.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?

-Nada importante, puede esperar.

-Ya veo-decepcionado.

El par se adentró en Al Thamen y como siempre la dueña le dejó en manos de Falan.

-Hola Aladdin, es bueno saber que aún sigues vivo.

-Sip. Mientras lo este no se acaban las posibilidades, ¿verdad?

-Bien dicho.

-¿Qué toca ahora?

-Un punto muy importante. Compones o necesitas que alguien escriba tus canciones.

-Pues lo hago pero no tengo idea de si cumplen con los requerimientos de Al Thamen.

-Bien, entonces necesito que escribas una para probar.

-Uh, si.

-Y los arreglos, ¿también los haces?

-Con la guitarra pero estoy seguro de que harán falta más instrumentos.

-Ya nos preocuparemos de eso después.

La mujer le llevó a una oficina y le entregó varias hojas blancas y también pautadas puesto que no estaba segura de cual sería su estilo. Una media hora después el cantante llegó con algunas canciones que mostró a Falan.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Será que necesitas ayuda?

-Oh no, ya tengo tres. Espero que alguna sea útil.

-¿Así nada más?

-Je je je-rascó su nuca nervioso.

 _«-Quizá debí perder el tiempo un rato, espero que mi actitud no le reste puntos a mi trabajo.»_

-Mmm, bueno veamos-cogió la primera.

 _ **~Cuando alguien ama de verdad.**_

 _ **Un sentimiento puro que te hace reír y sonrojar,**_

 _ **que vayan tomados de la mano a la orilla del mar.**_

 _ **Cuando todos te felicitan y desviven en halagos,**_

 _ **de tu corazón latiendo sin control, cayendo y hundiendose en lo profundo de un lago.**_

 _ **Pero así no es el amor, ella te lastimará, te hará llorar**_

 _ **y aún así no podrás sacarla de tus pensamientos.**_

 _ **Dejará marcas en tu alma que no puedas mostrar porque te avergüenzan,**_

 _ **y luego notaras que no te importa tanto porque se apoderó de tus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Cuando crees que lo entiendes todo pero no sabes nada,**_

 _ **de como temes que tu existencia pueda pasar al olvido.**_

 _ **Con escuchar su dulce voz entre desgarradores gritos,**_

 _ **como una plegaria que sale del alma.**_

 _ **Porque ella lo es, fué y será todo para ti,**_

 _ **aún si a su lado solo te espera el final,**_

 _ **porque eso es amar de verdad.~**_

Falan frunció el ceño.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?

-No es eso mmm, es demasiado corta, ¿no? Es mi culpa, debí explicarte que duran en promedio de dos minutos y medio a cuatro.

-Ungh, entonces creo que las otras dos tampoco sirven. Una es igual y la otra de seis páginas.

-Te hace falta mucho sentido común.

-Je je je perdón.

-No le des mucha importancia. Error de novato. Pero en mi opinión tienes mucho talento~. ¡Ven a la recepción seguro que encontramos la solución juntos!

-¡Si!

...

Más tarde con Arba.

Está tomó la hoja con el resultado final. Una sola canción que para un día ya es bastante.

 _ **~Cuando alguien ama de verdad.**_

 _ **Mi vida fué simple y rutinaria pero nunca me quejé**_

 _ **porque las sonrisas amables a mi alrededor hicieron que nunca me sintiera solo**_

 _ **sobrevivir es lo único que me importaba, lo era todo.**_

 _ **Pero había algo llamando, lo que no pude advertir en el fondo de mi ser.**_

 _ **Tenía que expandir mis horizontes, volar lejos del nido,**_

 _ **la verdad es que tenía miedo**_

 _ **sin embargo ellos no me dieron opción ni permitieron elegir**_

 _ **porque sabían lo que era mejor para mi.**_

 _ **Un sentimiento puro que te hace reír y sonrojar,**_

 _ **que vayan tomados de la mano a la orilla del mar.**_

 _ **Cuando todos te felicitan y desviven en halagos,**_

 _ **de tu corazón latiendo sin control, cayendo y hundiendose en lo profundo de un lago.**_

 _ **Pero así no es el amor, ella te lastimará, te hará llorar**_

 _ **y aún así no podrás sacarla de tus pensamientos.**_

 _ **Dejará marcas en tu alma que no puedas mostrar porque te avergüenzan,**_

 _ **y luego notaras que no te importa tanto porque se apoderó de tus sentimientos.**_

 _ **Cuando crees que lo entiendes todo pero no sabes nada,**_

 _ **de como temes que tu existencia pueda pasar al olvido.**_

 _ **Con escuchar su dulce voz entre desgarradores gritos,**_

 _ **como una plegaria que sale del alma.**_

 _ **El instinto me lo advirtió una y otra vez,**_

 _ **debí dar la vuelta en cuanto llegué.**_

 _ **Pero mis pies quedaron clavados al sitio, un sentimiento perverso nació**_

 _ **y me quedé a tu lado, seducido por alguna cualidad en tu alma que no logro adivinar, la mayor tentación.**_

Porque ella te quiere y tu la amas-aru.

Es perfecta aunque espanta.

Y más importante aún, es tu dueña-aru. (se repite siete veces)

 _ **Porque ella lo es, fué y será todo para ti,**_

 _ **aún si a su lado solo te espera el final,**_

 _ **porque eso es amar de verdad.~**_

Aladdin movía las manos nervioso.

-¿Y?

-Nada mal. Pero quita el coro, es horrendo. Seguro lo escribió Falan.

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!

-Tontería aru esto, lo otro aru. Me saca de quicio su manera de hablar. Además resulta evidente que es está burlando de ti.

-Uh~.

-Fuera de eso, es un mejor resultado del que tenía contemplado. Definitivamente eres interesante mi pequeño.

-Je je je-sus mejillas se pusieron rojas-Es gracias a ti Arba-san. Me has enseñado mucho de la vida. ¡Me esforzaré por cumplir tus expectativas!-sonrió.

-Más te vale porque seguramente no podré perdonarte de lo contrario.

-¿Acaso tu...?

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-ella.

-Ya tengo a los músicos que nos ayudaran con la letra-Falan-Aunque aún nos falta la guitarra.

-Yo puedo tocarla.

-Algunas veces, pero para dar un mejor espectáculo debes bailar y eso, cargando con ella para todos lados será imposible. Mmm supongo que le avisaré a Judal, es el mejor.

-¿Judal-kun? No lo conozco, ¿Quién es?

-Mi hijo-expresó Arba con gran amargura.

-¿Eh? Tu ¿có...mo...?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Gilver2990.-Que grata sorpresa! No tenía idea de que leías este fic! Que genial verte por acá. De hecho está historia era mucho más sencilla, pero como casi siempre se me alargó XD. Me gusta mucho la pareja de Aladdin y Arba o medio mundo por chiquito bebé XD. Y si, en definitiva todos estamos un poco o muy locos XD. Gracias por leer y comentar! Cuídate mucho! :).**

 **Hasta la próxima compañeros de vicio y disculpen la tardanza. Gracias por la paciencia los amo! :3**


	6. Lo peor que pudiste hacer en la vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6 Lo peor que pudiste hacer en la vida.**

 **.**

Aladdin quedó paralizado en el sitio, perplejo.

-¿Tú qué...?

-Ah~ mi hijo. ¿Que no escuchas?

Es evidente que Arba al ser considerablemente mayor tendría su vida hecha. Estuvo casada y es completamente natural que tenga uno. Es algo que Aladdin sospechaba, pero de todas maneras duele. El le entregó su virginidad y le da igual que el hecho no sea recíproco. Pero entender que hay toda una vida que desconoce, o más bien que no le haya confiado algo tan importando le hiere. ¿Es que acaso en verdad le mira como un juguete? ¿Uno que desechará en cuanto se canse?

 _«-Enamorarme de ella...¿fué un error?»_

Negó suavemente con la cabeza y sonrió animado.

-Me encantaría conocerle. Seguro que llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos.

-Lo dudo. Eres la clase de persona que ama fastidiar.

-Je je je parece que son similares.

Ella frunció el ceño, como si no le hubiese sentado para nada el comentario.

-¿No se llevan bien?

-No te concierne.

Una y otra vez haciéndole a un lado. Aladdin ansia replicar pero, ¿con qué derecho? No son más que cantante y dueña de la disquera. Los maravillosos zafiros fueron cubiertos por una sombra y por primera vez en mucho tiempo fué incapaz de alzar la mirada.

-Tienes razón.

Falan se incomoda e incluso siente pena por el pobre que luce tan frágil, como si una brisa fuese a romperle en miles de fragmentos.

-Ah...¡Hagámos los arreglos de la canción Aladdin!

Este asintió y la siguió en silencio a la recepción. Arba no le dió importancia al considerar que se trata de una exageración.

...

Los minutos transcurrieron sin pena ni gloria para el joven que miraba con apatía la canción que hasta hace nada le tenía tan ilusionado. Falan incluso le facilitó una guitarra, pero una vez los dígitos se posaron en las cuerdas no se movieron más.

-Lo lamento onesan, pero no escucho la melodía.

-Está bien. Apresurarse nunca trae buenos resultados. La inspiración llegará cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-No es lo que me hace falta. Quería que Arba-san sonriera con mi música pero solo fué arrogancia de mi parte. Espero curar un corazón que para empezar no me permite ingresar a él.

-Oh Aladdin...no pensé que las cosas ocurrirían de esta manera. Eres demasiado dulce y puro para una mujer como ella. Deberías volver a casa. Estar a su lado no te hará ningún bien.

-No puedo...ya no puedo.

Sus orbes se llenaron de lágrimas pero el inmenso dolor no les dió salida. El resto de la jornada la oji esmeralda continuó con sus labores mientras el muchacho no se movió un milímetro de su asiento.

Por la noche Arba y Aladdin volvieron a la mansión, en silencio. Durante la cena este no probó bocado alguno y se retiró luego de dar las gracias. Tomó una ducha y se tiró en el lecho pero le fué imposible dormir por lo que se dispuso a poner en orden las pocas pertenencias que trajo consigo. Y se topó con la carta a la que entre una y otra cosa olvidó dar lectura. La abrió y se dispuso a ello.

 _ **«-Para Aladdin.**_

 _ **Eres un chico increíble, lleno de muchos valores por lo que es posible que el mundo sea mucho más cruel de lo que imaginas. Rogamos porque no tengas que experimentar las atrocidades del alma humana. De todos los seres en el planeta somos los únicos que buscan su autodestrucción. Somos estúpidos y por más que nos digan las cosas nos negamos a entender. ¿Raza dominante? ¿Inteligente? ¿Siquiera conocemos el significado de esas palabras? Te harán daño, de eso no tengas dudas pero sonríe, reponte y mira siempre al frente, a tu futuro. Jamás te detengas. Cuando tengas dudas mira en tu corazón...¡Y haz lo contrario! Con frecuencia este se equivoca. Utiliza la cabeza, siempre fría, analiza y piensa detenidamente en las consecuencias que tendrán cada una de tus acciones. Lo harás bien, después de todo Sheba y Solomon fueron maravillosos seres humanos, tanto así que se sospecha que venían de otro mundo. ¿De casualidad no eres un príncipe? Mmm parece que nos desviamos del tema. Para finalizar y no hacer demasiado largo esto, te dejamos algunos consejos que seguramente te serán muy útiles.**_

 _ ***Nunca confies en desconocidos.**_

 _ ***No le des tus datos personales a nadie.**_

 _ ***Por lo que más quieras ¡no andes manoseando a las chicas!**_

 _ ***No adquieras deudas que no puedas pagar.**_

 _ ***Come, duerme y duchate apropiadamente.**_

 _ ***Cuida tu garganta que tu voz es importante para cumplir tus sueños.**_

 _ ***Y lo más importante de todo, recuerda dar propina a los meseros.**_

Después de ese comentario el papel tiene un hoyo, como si alguien hubiese clavado una pluma.

 _ **Perdón por el agujero, me golpearon por el consejo, dicen que no lo es, ¿creeras? Disculpa que no pueda cambiar la hoja pero no tengo dinero para otra. Me da un poco de vergüenza admitirlo. Y nuestro último consejo es:**_

 _ ***Sé tu mismo.**_

 _ **Con cariño, admiración y buenos deseos el alcalde y el pueblo de Alma Toran.»**_

Las gotas saladas decoraron las sonrojadas mejillas. Abrazó el escrito con ternura y precaución.

« _-Muchísimas gracias. Siempre guardaré sus palabras en el fondo de mi corazón. No llegué hasta aquí para rendirme. Si Arba-san no me quiere no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Pero dije que cumpliría mi sueño, además quiero ayudar a los que me apoyaron. Esperen un poco, sin duda haré de Alma Toran un lugar reconocido. ¡Será un trabajo en equipo! Ustedes cuidan mi casa y yo envio dinero para reparaciones y...¡una clínica sería muy útil! Y una nueva escuela porque la actual se está cayendo...mmm ¡un sistema de riego eficiente y...!»_

Aladdin tejió nuevos y más "ambiciosos" anhelos en su mente. Y sonrió, desde el fondo de su alma, sinceramente. Como si muchos espíritus dieran un empujón a su existencia.

...

Arba se quedó en la habitación de su padre toda la noche. Peleando en su interior. Debatiendose entre confesar que quizá le ame un poco o apartarle antes de que sea en verdad tarde y termine formalizando una relación. Una que su hijo seguramente no aceptará aunque igual su opinión le vale por completo.

 _«-Como si Judal me escuchara de cualquier manera. Mocoso malcriado, le hace falta una buena tunda. Pero que difícil es de agarrar. Aladdin es mucho más dócil.»_

Advirtió el cada vez más insistente latido de su corazón y comenzó a golpear su pecho una y otra vez furiosa.

-¡Cállate! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Me dejaras tranquila así tenga que arrancarte de mi cuerpo!

Se aproximó a Ill Irah y le contempló asustada, como una niña con una ligera expresión maniática.

-¡Oh padre! ¡¿Qué me está pasando?! ¡¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil?!

-...

-¿Cansada? Si, eso debe ser.

-...

-Tienes razón, Aladdin es mi juguete y no al revés.

-...

-¿Qué lo rompa? ¿Por qué?

-...

-¿Se está burlando de mi?...¿Él?

-...

-Oh no, claro que te creo. Entonces le haré pagar. Gracias, sin ti estaría perdida.

Sonrió y salió de su habitación para tomar una ducha y probar alimento.

Cuando llegó al comedor se encontró a su invitado degustando animosamente un cereal de hojuelas de maíz con harta manzana.

-Buenos días Arba-san.

Sonrió majestuoso, con uno de esos gestos que parecen derretir hielo.

-Estas de muy buen humor, ¿cierto?

-Sip.

-¿Es divertido reír a costa mía?

-¿Eh? No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Eres un juguete, mi diversión. Si te digo que llores ¡lo haces!

-Tranquilizate, te hará daño.

-¡Tu actitud me enferma! Fingiendo que eres una buena persona, pero lo que más asco me da es mi estupidez; porque a pesar de todo ¡confíe en ti! Pero es fácil solucionar un conflicto, basta con enterrarlo varios metros-sonrió de lado.

Se aproximó con cautela, como lo hace un guepardo a punto de capturar a su presa. Y sin pensarselo dos veces cogió un cuchillo que empuñó en contra del joven. Este logró evadirla por poco y la sujetó de la muñeca que posee el arma. Pero ella forcejeó y logró liberarse. Dió una patada en el abdomen de Aladdin que salió impactado contra una silla para terminar cayendo al suelo donde gracias a un rápido giro evitó que le sacaran los ojos. Sudó frío.

« _-No es mi intención lastimarla pero ya no es tiempo de dudas. Si no la detengo de verdad me asesinará. Ser yo mismo ¡eso haré!»_

Arba se abalanza de nueva cuenta mientras él se pone de pie. Aladdin le sujeta de ambas muñecas mientras esta intenta con toda su fuerza clavar el metal, ya le da igual en donde se incruste. El joven al ser comparativamente más pequeño comienza a ceder y es acorralado contra la pared. Respiran agitadamente y sus orbes no se cierran un segundo puesto que podría ser fatal. Es entonces que el instinto de preservación se activa en él y la empuja con la cadera para intercambiar lugares, aprieta con fuerza la extremidad derecha y le hace tirar el cuchillo.

-Te voy a matar Aladdin-emitió con un timbre de voz demoniaco-Nadie se burla de mi y...

Quedó atónita al sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos. El cantante sonrió.

-Lo lograste Arba-san.

-¿El qué?-desconfiada.

Este se arrodilló galante, tomó su mano y la rozó suavemente con la boca inspirando su aroma.

-Soy tuyo.

-Oh-burlona-¿Admitirás al fin que soy tu dueña?

-No.

Se reincorporó y la tomó del mentón.

-Me gustas mucho.

-Que masoquista.

-Supongo.

-Quizá me resultes un poco interesante. Pero de eso a que te ame...je, no esperes mucho.

-No importa. Me doy cuenta de que tienes toda una vida en la que no estuve, además tiene poco que nos conocemos. Tampoco puedo asegurar que esté enamorado, también puede ser que no entienda la influencia que tu personalidad tiene en mi corazón. Es la primera vez que me ocurre algo similar. Quiero aprender a tu lado si me das la oportunidad. Y si resulta que si estoy enamorado y no me correspondes-frunció el ceño para luego sonreír-Pues ya ni modo, aunque seguro me va a doler.

-Hay dolores más intensos que ese.

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

-¿Como cuál?

Ella le cogió del cuello y estampó de cara contra la pared.

-¡Ungh!

Aladdin se deslizo por el muro hasta quedar tendido en el piso.

-Eres solo un mocoso, no te creas un hombre de mundo y experiencia. Ni hacerme el amor decentemente puedes.

-Ay, ay, ay-daba alivio a la zona afectada-Por eso dije que tenía mucho que aprender.

-Y lo dices con una naturalidad. ¿Qué no tienes orgullo?

-No cuando hay cariño je je je.

-Idiota.

-Uuuh.

-Como sea. Limpiate la nariz que está sangrando. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo.

-¡Si!

-No es una excursión, es tu cárcel.

-Aún si en verdad lo fuera, siempre y cuando esté con Arba-san estaré bien.

-Demasiado tonto para mi gusto. Comienzas a fastidiarme.

Pero la sonrisa en el rostro masculino no se borró. Porque decidió que sin importar lo que pase quiere conocerla a fondo.

...

Tres meses después en Al Thamen.

Arba le dió una oficina al cantante para que dejara de atocigarla. Disfrutar del sexo con él es una cosa pero tener que escuchar las miles de tonterías que se le ocurren es otro tema. Lo cierto es que siquiera lo ha tocado nuevamente desde que se le declaró. Y no porque no quiera sino porque parece tener una especie de barrera invisible que le repele. Es probable que ese cariño que comienza a tenerle le haga sentir culpable de como le ha tratado pero tampoco tiene mucho interés en arreglar las cosas. Nunca ha sido especialmente hábil en cuanto a sentimientos se refiere.

-¡Muy bien Aladdin! Las canciones están terminadas aru~. Y el sencillo es mi favorito.

-¿Enserio lo crees Falan-san?

-Si-animada-Seguro que vendes un montón.

-Mmm...me pregunto si tengo un sueldo.

-El que seas amante de Arba no indica que trabajes de gratis.

-Me gustaría más ser su novio pero bueno. Supongo que tiempo al tiempo je je je.

-Lo importante es que no te rindas. El que continues vivo debe significar algo.

-Espero que sea el caso.

-Ahora solo faltan los arreglos, ya tengo a los músicos pero queda pendiente la guitarra. Aún pienso que Judal es la mejor opción pero si te parece incómodo podría...

-Está bien. Tarde o temprano nos conoceremos si es su hijo. Y bueno tampoco es que Arba-san me tome muy enserio. Así que no deberíamos tener problemas.

-Ojalá. Judal es tan o más problemático que Arba y pues te aprecio y no quiero verte sufrir.

-Es algo imposible considerando que me enamoré de quien no debía.

-Oh Aladdin. Hasta yo soy mejor opción, es una lastima que adore a Wahid.

-Me da mucho gusto. Apenas fué su aniversario, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Me encantaría regalarles algo pero por ahora no tengo dinero.

-Tendrás mucho en cuanto vendas tu primer ciento de discos.

-¡¿Ciento?!

-Pues si, ¿qué tiene?

-¡Son muchos!

-¿Eh? P-pero, ¿Eh? ¿Como cuántos esperabas?

-Unos cincuenta a lo más.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja!-limpió algunas lágrimas de sus ojos-Si te va como creo al menos un millón.

-Un...un...¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué haré si me vuelvo famoso?!

-Lo serás, sin duda.

-Uh~.

-¿Tampoco lo tenías contemplado?-negó efusivamente con la cabeza-En verdad careces de sentido común-dió un golpe en su espalda-¡Ánimo! Si tienes éxito Arba será tu primer fan.

-Oh je je je-se ruborizó.

« _-Que fácil es de contentar.»_

-Entonces llamaré a Judal. Nos vemos después.

-Gracias.

-A ti aru~.

Aladdin se quedó en la oficina revisando las canciones por si se le fué algún detalle. Mientras la oji esmeralda iba a la recepción para ponerse en contacto con el guitarrista. Pero no terminó de teclear los números en el teléfono cuando le vió pasar por la puerta, con esa aura que parece teñirlo todo de negro.

-¿Judal?

-¿Estas ciega? Claro que soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se me acabó el dinero que me dió la vieja. Algún trabajillo debes tener, ¿o no? Después de todo soy el mejor, muchos dicen que hago magia-sonrió de lado.

-No tengo idea de porque alguien con tu actitud tiene semejante talento.

-Nah, no estoy de humor para pelear. Tengo flojera.

-Tu siempre.

-¿Tienes o no?

Ella apretó con fuerza los puños.

-Necesito que ayudes con los arreglos de un nuevo talento.

-Debes estar bromeando. A esos los truenan rápido. No quiero que mi esfuerzo se vaya a la basura.

-Oh, ¿podría ser que te asuste el ser superado por un novato? Es bueno, bastante.

-Je, acepto el reto. Le humillare con pura habilidad.

-Espera en la oficina diez, enseguida te llevo los papeles.

-No tardes que no tengo todo el día.

-Ya, ya.

Judal caminó por los corredores lentamente, tomó el ascensor pues no le dió la gana subir dos pisos y entonces se encontró con un amigo.

-¡Ey Markkyo!-se acercó sonriente-¿Qué tal te va?

-Que sorpresa. Ya ni recuerdo cuando fué la última vez que nos vimos.

-¿Qué te digo? No me fascina visitar a la bruja.

-Cuidado en como te expresas de ella. Un día intentará cortarte la lengua.

-Otra vez.

-Tarde que temprano llegará a su objetivo.

-Nah, los años la hacen más anciana.

A varios metros de ellos, en un corredor perpendicular vieron pasar a Aladdin que al tener sed fué en busca de un jugo de manzana, claro está. Tiene una maravillosa sonrisa y buena actitud que de inmediato hizo corto circuito con Judal que frunció el ceño y chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Quién es el de la cara de imbécil?

-Se llama Aladdin y se rumora-se acercó al oído ajeno-Que es amante de la presidenta.

La pupila de los ojos escarlata se contrajo violentamente.

« _-Maldito enano aprovechado. Sabrás que convertirte en la puta de mi madre fué lo peor que pudiste hacer en la vida.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Para mi Judal siempre ha sido un lindo chico víctima de las circunstancias. Pero siempre me dió curiosidad explotar su lado perverso pues curiosamente siempre me da sentimiento hacerlo malo, pero bueno. Como seguro adivinan, en este fic es uno de los antagonistas principales. Razón de que me guste mucho esta historia. Veamos que tan hijo de ¿?, )(!~**% &_/ lo puedo hacer. Ok no je je je. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y paciencia compañeros de vicio. Y como verán, lento pero jamás abandono un fic. Nos vemos en la conti! :3.**


	7. Fue cuando se dió cuenta

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7 Fue cuando se dió cuenta.**

 **.**

Aladdin volvió a la habitación donde escribe las canciones luego de tomar un poco de jugo. Entrelazó las manos y tronó los huesos, sonrió.

 _«-Es hora de continuar.»_

Cogió la guitarra y tocó algunos acordes, buscando la melodía adecuada.

Tob toc.

-¿Uh? Adelante.

Falan se adentró en compañía de un muchacho, uno con un aura oscura, que puso nervioso a Aladdin de solo verlo, su intuición le gritó nuevamente que era peligroso, que sin importar lo que suceda debe involucrarse con él porque bien podría significar su ruina.

-Este chico es Judal, el guitarrista del que te hablé, el que te ayudará con los arreglos.

Y sin tener la intención, Falan cavó la tumba del cantante.

«- _Entonces él es el hijo de Arba-san. Sería maravilloso si nos llevamos bien y nos convertimos en amigos.»_

Sonrió y alargó la mano en un gesto amable que fue aceptado por el otro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Aladdin espero que podamos formar un gran equipo.

-Seguro que si, ambos hacemos lo que más nos gusta, ¿cierto?

-Sip. ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora onesan?

-Continuar con los arreglos. Ustedes compondrán los elementales, ya luego le pediré a los de soporte que hagan el resto. Lo siento Aladdin hoy tengo demasiados pendientes y no podré ayudar.

-No te preocupes, entiendo y ya te molesté lo suficiente. Además no es como que Judal-kun tenga planeado hacerme algo, ¿verdad?

-¿Matarte de aburrimiento cuenta?

-Je je je je.

-Aún así, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Muchas gracias, eres muy linda.

Les dejó a solas.

 _«-¿Que este le tira la onda a cuanta mujer se le cruza? La bruja de mi madre no me agrada pero nadie se burla de mi familia y menos alguien con cara de imbécil.»_

-Ah Judal-kun.

-¿Qué? Es decir, ¿mande?

-¿Cómo empezamos o qué hago?

-¿No sabes ni lo mínimo?

-Tengo poco aquí y bueno parece que Falan-san es la única que me pone atención.

-¿Y la bruja?

-¿Quién?

-Ah, Arba pues.

-Oh, creo que soy algo así como un pasatiempo para ella. La mayor parte del tiempo hace de cuenta que no existo.

-¿Ya intentó asesinarte?

-¿Es algo cotidiano?

-En su caso algo por el estilo.

 _«-Y yo preocupándome porque sintiera algo por este. Si fuera el caso no lo habría intentado. Oh si claro, ¿qué rayos me pasa por la cabeza? Voy y le creo de buenas a primeras todo cuanto me dice. Sujetos como este se caracterizan por su gran actuación. Descubrirás enano que en ese sentido también tengo más talento que tú.»_

-Judal-kun, ¿crees que podríamos apresurarnos?

-¿Tienes prisa?

-No en realidad, pero no quiero que Arba-san me deje sin comer.

-Wah, ¿qué eres su esclavo?

-Uh~ a-algo así.

-Que masoquista. Ya pues, dame la canción que no adivino.

-Cierto.

Le pasó el documento, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del mayor.

 _«-Que letra tan tonta, me sorprende que le hayan dado el visto bueno. No tiene nada de extraordinario.»_

-Me sería más útil escucharla en tu voz para dame una idea.

-Ah si, claro.

El de ojos zafiro aclaró su garganta, respiró hondo y se dispuso a interpretar el documento. Judal quedó perplejo, difícilmente lo admitirá pero algo en el mocoso le puso la piel chinita, una extraña calidez acarició su corazón, la letra no impresiona pero al unirla a la voz de Aladdin se convierte en algo místico, difícil de entender.

-Es todo je je je.

-Vaya...

-¿Algún inconveniente?

-Si. ¡Cállate y déjame trabajar!

-Uh.

Judal ya tenía planeado componer un gran, estupendo arreglo, que no tenga comparación, hacer su magia por el simple hecho de humillar a la zorra que se acuesta con su madre, pero ahora, en verdad le ha inspirado.

...

Falan hace unas cuantas llamadas, organiza la agenda de Arba, cancela citas de negocio que carecen de importancia, contacta a los publicistas, contadores encargados de llevar las finanzas de Al Thamen y por si fuera poco aún se preocupa por el cantante.

«- _Ah espero que Judal no le haga daño aru. Presté atención y no me pareció escuchar ningún grito así que supongo que todo esta bien. Pero siendo hijo de Arba...las cosas se complicaron demasiado, ella no era así.»_

-Te digo que venden un estupendo licor de durazno.

-Pero no bebo y no soy muy fanático del durazno.

-¿De que rayos hablas? Si es el mejor sabor del mundo.

-Pues a mí me gusta la manzana.

-¿Qué eres un niño?

-Tus gustos no son muy distintos.

El par que viene platicando a lo lejos.

-¿Aladdin? ¿Todo bien?

-Sip.

-Ey anciana, deja de preguntar. Ni que fuera un criminal peligroso.

-Pues lo aparentas muy bien. Y con lo otro ya quisieras, no es por nada pero soy una mujer hermosa y muy atractiva.

-Será por los enormes senos que te cargas, los que por cierto dudo sean naturales.

-¿Qué? ¿Se te antojan?

-No jodas, seguro me asfixio al intentar chuparlos.

-Judal-kun, cuida tu lenguaje, es una señorita.

-Aladdin si es muy lindo, a él si le permitiría hacerlo si no estuviera casada.

-¿Enserio?-ilusionado.

-Si.

-Je je je je.

-Que risa de pervertido enano cerdo.

-¿Enano?-el par a la vez.

-Tienen casi la misma altura.

-Casi, eso significa que está enano.

-Eso no tiene sentido-el peli azulino ofendido.

-¿Y?-la pelinaranja-¿terminaron el arreglo de la canción?

-¿Ah? ¿Estas mensa? ¿Con quien crees que hablas?-le lanzó unos papeles-De todas y no molestes, quiero el dinero en mi cuenta y más te vale que sea rápido porque me largo con el enano a beber algo.

-¡¿EEH?!-el par.

-¡No te lo puedes llevar así como así!

-¡Tiene razón, tendré problemas con Arba-san!

-¿Qué es tu dueña?

-¡Si!

-Je, muy gracioso. Dile a la bruja que en la madrugada le devuelvo su paquete.

Cogió al chico por la cintura y se lo echó al hombro como si se tratase de un simple costal de papas.

-¡Judal-kun!

No pudo hacer nada para liberarse.

Falan fué de inmediato al despacho de la presidenta, tan alterada que siquiera se tomó la molestia de anunciarse. Tiene el rostro pálido, teme que su jefa asesine al chico por considerarle una especie de traidor.

-¿Tiene que ver con la visita del inútil de mi hijo?

-¿Lo viste llegar?

-Además en cada una de las cámaras de seguridad. Como le gusta restregarme su existencia.

-Secuestró a Aladdin.

-¿Pidió rescate? Porque ni crea que le daré un centavo.

-Ah no, ayudo con los arreglos de las canciones de ese chico.

Extendió las partituras que la otra de inmediato leyó y sonrió perversamente.

-No es por nada pero es de lo mejor que ha hecho.

 _«-¿Acaso lo estás seduciendo pequeño Aladdin? Lo siento por ti porque no me interesan los tríos.»_

Cogió su computadora y realizó una transferencia electrónica a su vástago.

-Con eso será suficiente, se portó bien así que le di el doble.

-¿No es más un pretexto para no verlo en mucho tiempo?

-En parte.

-¿Qué hay de Aladdin? No es su culpa. No lo castigues.

-De hecho mejor para mi. Me atociga tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejas ir?

-Porque es exquisito. Si es todo retírate que tengo cosas que hacer.

Falan asintió respetuosamente y se marchó. Aunque el presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrían bien invadió cada centímetro de su alma.

 _«-Se cuidadoso Aladdin.»_

...

Una vez fuera de la empresa Judal aventó al chico a la parte trasera de un auto, subió rápidamente y lo puso en marcha. Aladdin se reincorporó puesto que había quedado boca abajo, atorado en los asientos.

-Wow Judal-kun tienes un coche muy lindo.

-No soy un anciano para andar en esta carcacha. Tengo moto pero no quiero sentir tu miembro en mi espalda.

-Uh, hablas horrible.

-No le veo sentido decorar las frases, es hipócrita.

-Mmm, bueno al menos yo tengo mi manera de hablar.

-Muy tonta por cierto.

-Uh. Espera, si este vehículo no es tuyo...

-Lo robé.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Tendremos problemas!

-Claro que no, no es la primera vez que hago algo así, todos los empleados saben que los tomó. Ya lo encontrarán tarde o temprano.

-¿Es que no piensas devolverlo?

-No soy su chofer.

-¿Y si alguien lo necesita?

-Que tome un puto taxi, no soy el hada de la caridad.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojado con el mundo?

-¿De veras quieres saber?-asintió-Primero tenemos que volvernos amigos, ¿no te parece?

-¡¿Enserio?!

-No juego con esas cosas. Eres un poco agradable.

 _«-Arba-san tengo mucha suerte. Pondré mi mejor esfuerzo para no desperdiciar esta oportunidad.»_

-Por cierto...

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un bar. Del que te hablé. De una vez te digo que si no tomas olvida el asunto de nuestra amistad.

-Está bien.

 _«-Espero poder seguirle el ritmo. Se nota que está acostumbrado a un estilo de vida muy distinto al mío. También que el castigo de Arba-san no sea muy severo.»_

Disimuló como mejor pudo el temblor en su cuerpo, ofreciendo a cambio una radiante sonrisa.

 _«-Nah no me engañas enano. El alcohol le afloja la lengua a cualquiera. Me dirás la verdad quieras o no. ¿Cuál es tu plan maldito vividor?»_

Luego de eso no platicaron porque el más joven se la pasó pegado a la ventana disfrutando el paisaje. Impresionado con las construcciones y movimiento además de tránsito de personas que hay por todas partes.

-Llegamos.

Un valet parking les recibió abriendo la puerta del peliazulino primero y de Judal después.

-Estacionalo-ordenó.

-Si señor...ah...

-¿Qué?

-Me presta un momento sus llaves.

-Las perdí, arreglate como puedas que es tu trabajo no el mío. Y una cosa si te digo, hay de ti con que le hagas algo porque me enteraré, soy un cliente muy importante.

El pobre asintió tragando duro. Aladdin sintió pena por el e intentó quedarse para ayudarle pero Judal le cogió con fuerza del brazo obligándole a caminar.

Se adentraron a un establecimiento elegante por decir lo menos. Una chica los recibió con una gran sonrisa y les acompañó a una mesa privada, donde el peli negro sentó a la fuerza al cantante e hizo lo propio al otro lado de la madera.

-Es mi lugar favorito. Está libre de metiches así que podemos hablar de lo que se nos dé la gana. Ordena lo que quieras, yo invito.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué?

-Se me hace un poco incómodo pero todavía no me pagan.

 _«-Lo sabía, es la puta de mí madre.»_

-Pero cuando reciba mi primer sueldo te invito-sonrió-Aunque tampoco esperes mucho porque no tengo idea de cuanto es.

-Nah.

 _«-Si como no. Nadie es tan estúpido.»_

Judal cogió la carta, pasando los ojos con gran apatía. Aladdin siguió su ejemplo y se puso pálido.

-Todo es muy caro.

-No seas chillón-alzó la mano llamando a una mesera que se acercó rápidamente.

-Oh Judal, hace tanto que no lo veíamos por aquí. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Primero atiende al enano-ella le miro.

-Mmm-nervioso-un vaso con agua es suficiente.

-Hay por dios, que patético. Sírveme lo de siempre, a este le traes mmm, ¿tienen licor de manzana?

-Oh si, ayer nos llegó una caja, la botella vale cien dólares.

-¡¿Cuánto?! ¡Es mucho!

-Si, trae unas cinco.

-¡Oh por...!

-¡Deja de quejarte por todo! ¡Eres realmente molesto! ¡Te las tragas o te las meto por el culo!

-¡No! Bien, estoy de acuerdo con el licor de manzana onesan, gracias.

La muchacha se retiró víctima de una ligera risilla, volvió poco después con el pedido que dejó en la mesa y se marchó de nueva cuenta.

«- _Judal-kun es muy difícil de tratar, da miedo.»_

-Vamos enano, no seas tímido-sonrió amigable desconcertando al otro.

-Ah, si gracias.

-No repitas esa palabra a cada rato, pareces cotorra.

Aladdin bajó la mirada avergonzado, sosteniendo el vaso entre las manos, mismo que poco después tenía líquido servido por el otro, este hizo lo propio y bebió.

-Ah, no hay duda. Es el mejor licor de durazno que he probado en la vida. No como esas marranadas que saben a puro alcohol.

Aladdin dió un sorbo y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Me recuerda al que hacen en el pueblo, tan lleno de amor.

Iniciaron una conversación donde el vino entró al sistema de uno y jugo de durazno que Judal hizo pasar como vino al suyo. Las mejillas del más joven no tardaron en ponerse rojas, considerando que ya iba por la tercer botella y ha revelado como hace pan.

«- _¿A qué está jugando? No me interesa vender pan, ni me gusta. Pero salvo eso no le he sacado nada de importancia. Además habla de una manera tan ridícula que no estoy del todo seguro de que esté ebrio.»_

-Y es así como ahorras en la levadura.

-Ah si, muy interesante. ¿Cómo es que pasaste de eso a querer cantar?

-Digamos que siempre fué mí sueño, pero tenía demasiadas responsabilidades y no contaba con el dinero suficiente para trasladarme a la capital.

-¿Y cómo estas aquí?

-Gracias al apoyo de mucha gente-sonrió.

-¿Ha sido difícil?

-Mmm, me gusta ver los aspectos positivos de la vida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-No lo sé, eso depende de Arba-san.

-¿Qué relación tienen?

-Es mí jefa pero le gusta decir que es mi ama.

El mayor puso cara de asco.

-Wah, que personalidad tan retorcida. Mientras no te haga besar el suelo que pisa supongo que todo está bien.

-Je je je-palideció-espero que no, aunque pueda pasar muchas cosas por alto si que sería perturbador.

-¿Cómo te sientes enano?

-¿Eh?

-Bueno, es que al ser alcohol ya me maree un poco.

-Oh, en ese sentido tengo mucha resistencia.

-¿Qué tanta?

-No lo sé. Nunca he llegado a mi límite y eso que una vez me bebí algunos barriles en el pueblo.

 _«-¡Por ahí hubieras empezado!»_

El mayor se puso de pie.

-Enseguida vuelvo, voy al baño.

-Claro.

Aladdin pensaba en lo agradable que resulta la compañía del guitarrista una vez que te das el tiempo de tratarle, cuando llegó con una bebida rosa en la mano que ofreció al menor, este arqueó una ceja.

-Me la regaló el gerente, tiene fresa y la odio. ¿Me haces el favor?

-Si, no hay problema.

Continuaron con la actividad, pero esta vez el líquido surtió efecto puesto que Aladdin tallo su ojo sintiéndose adormilado. Colocó la copa en la mesa advirtiendo un intenso palpitar en su pecho.

-Lo lamento Judal-kun, es algo fuerte para mi.

-Ya veo, supongo que tendré que informar al gerente que su mayor orgullo es una porquería. En cuanto el público se enteré se irá a la ruina.

-No es necesario llegar tan lejos, basta conque corrija algunas cosas.

-¿Y como lo hará sin una opinión?

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ah~.

Aladdin llevó el recipiente a sus labios y prosiguió. A su malestar se sumó un gran dolor de cabeza y náuseas, hasta que le dió fin. Judal le preguntó varias cosas pero ya no fué capaz de prestar atención.

-Enano...

Este tiene la mirada ida.

-Enano...

-Es mejor que me vaya a casa...

-¿Tienes algo así?-malicioso.

-Creo que no.

-¿Duermes en un hotel?

-Ya no puedo...lo lamento.

Se levantó pero tan rápido como lo hizo se fué derecho al piso, inconciente.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡Pero que tonto! Solo es un poco de droga. Ni que estando en el medio no la hubieses probado nunca.

Pero la ausencia total de reacción puso nervioso a Judal que se arrodilló para verificar su estado.

-Me lleva, su respiración se vuelve lenta, no inventes si no fué casi nada. Tchi.

Dejó algunos billetes en la mesa y salió corriendo del sitio a toda prisa, con el muchacho en brazos que subió al vehículo. Se aventuró a visitar a la única persona que sabría que hacer.

...

Arba daba vueltas en la sala angustiada. Esperaba encontrar a su esclavo en casa, han sido suficientes horas, quizá demasiadas en compañía del monstruo que tiene por hijo. Es entonces que escucha el motor de un auto que no se apaga, luego el timbre y finalmente el vehículo que se arranca. Picada en su curiosidad es ella quien abre la puerta y sonríe divertida al ver a Aladdin recostado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la construcción.

-¿Así quedarás cada que Judal te invite a salir? Seguro fué vino, dudo que te haga daño.

-...

-Oh mi pequeño Aladdin, si hay algo que me hace enojar es la gente insolente. Si digo algo debes responder.

-...

Ella se arrodilló para encararle, fué ahí cuando se dió cuenta...de que no respira más.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Je, es por mucho el fic menos leído que tengo, algo que ya me suponía. Pero bueno, al menos así no traumaré a tanta gente ja ja ja. Si no fuera porque me atrase con los otros fics me escribía la conti ya, tendré que apurarme porque me quedé picada. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia! Nos vemos la próxima :3. Oh pobre chiquito bebé, enserio que alguien lo aleje de mi. Si esta historia no fuera no Yaoi estoy segura de que Judal ya habría hecho algo malo (?.**

 **Gilver2990.-Hola! :). Oh si, me lo dijiste. Muchísimas gracias por tu lindo apoyo y el tiempo que le has invertido a leer mis historias! :). Oh si, pues yo tengo un problema con Judal. Quiero escribir un JudAla donde sea bien cruel y perverso con Aladdin pero...no puedo! Es mi OTP y a la mera hora me da tristeza ;~;. Al menos en esta historia no es su pareja así que ya veremos que pasa ja ja ja. Gracias por el apoyo y espero ansiosa tus fics! Sigue así! Y...aún lloro a Seth ;~;.**


	8. Despedazaré a tu querido enano

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8 Despedazaré a tu querido enano.**

 **.**

Arba coge al cantante del mentón, con increíble fuerza, a tal grado que un hilo de sangre escapa por la comisura de su boca. La piel que de a poco se siente más fría muestra un intenso rubor en las mejillas, vaya ironía.

 _«-¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil? El que te echen algo en la bebida es de novatos, si hubiese sido veneno y no droga ya estarías muerto.»_

La mujer le cogió sin problemas entre sus brazos, ser más alta que él trae grandes ventajas además de poseer una increíble capacidad física. Cerró la puerta y subió a su alcoba lanzando al muchacho sobre la cama. Buscó algunas cosas en uno de los cajones y se aproximó poco después. Cogió al joven del brazo y le inyectó. Le contempló algunos segundos en una mezcla de preocupación y rabia.

 _«-Si te mueres por una tontería así no te lo voy a perdonar.»_

-¡Hah!

El chico despertó abruptamente y jaló aire emitiendo un sonido un tanto perturbador.

-¡Ah ah ah cof cof!

Le fué imposible mantener la compostura y comenzó a ahogarse.

-Respira profundo, sufriste un shock. Es normal que tus nervios estén alterados pero no seas estúpido.

-Ah ah...ungh~.

Aunque el hacerlo de esa manera no implica que fuese indoloro. Llevó la mano a su pecho que prácticamente quema y descansó el dorso en su frente que arde y está perlada en sudor.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Yo...si, gracias. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Estaba en compañía de Judal-kun.

-Pensé que te había dejado claro que no es de mi agrado. ¿No se te ocurrió que tengo buenas razones para ello?

-Pues si, pero...

-¿Qué?

-Tengo la esperanza de que podamos ser amigos.

-¿Y tu objetivo es?

-Hacer las cosas del modo ungh correcto.

-Lo dices con tanta seguridad cuando hace nada estuviste a punto de morir.

-Ese fué un descuido. Uno enorme de mi parte pero solo eso. Arba-san, te amo. Nada me haría más feliz que ser correspondido, que tu familia me acepte. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado ambicioso?

-Eres un masoquista. ¿No te hemos dañado lo suficiente? Deberías entender que a nuestro lado no terminarás bien.

-Je je je. Estoy consciente que el enamorarme de ti indica que estoy enfermo o mal de la cabeza.

-No exageres-molesta.

Aladdin extendió sus brazos y la tomó del rostro con suavidad.

-Pero...eres muy hermosa y no me refiero al físico. Puedo admirar las cualidades que intentas esconder, aquellas que no quieres ver.

-Alucinas.

-No es verdad. Me lo has dicho muchas veces, que para ti solo soy un juguete que desecharas en cuanto no te sea de utilidad o te aburra. Sin embargo, salvaste mi vida.

-Evidentemente. Ya invertí demasiado dinero como para que de buenas a primeras me dejes con todo botado.

-Tienes mis canciones y los arreglos elementales. Basta con que le pidas a alguien más que los interprete.

-No es tan sencillo-le apartó abruptamente y se puso de pie-Tienes algo, no preguntes qué porque no doy con la respuesta. Esas canciones son basura si no eres tu quien les da vida.

-Ya veo.

Se reincorporó con trabajo hasta sentarse. No llegó a más porque todo le da vueltas y no quiere desmayarse.

-¿Al menos comieron algo?

-Mmm, no me acuerdo je je je.

-Ah~ eres todo un caso. Tan inútil como tu solo. Iré por algo, más te vale recuperarte porque mañana tienes trabajo. No pienses que esto es motivo para estar de irresponsable.

-Nop.

Ella se retiró y Aladdin clavo la mirada en la puerta confundido.

 _«-¿Judal-kun intentó asesinarme o fué algo más parecido a un juego que se salió de control? Se parece tanto a Arba-san. Ah, como me duele el estómago. Me gustaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas pero definitivamente no me voy a rendir. Además aún quiero que el mundo escuche mis canciones.»_

Sonrió lleno de ilusión, como bien dicen al mal tiempo, buena cara. Es tan solo una mala racha que ha de enfrentar con optimismo, una simple prueba.

...

Por la mañana.

Aladdin despertó y casi grita cuando al sentir un peso extra sobre su pecho, se encontró a su jefa en dominio de Morfeo.

 _«-Que raro. Recuerdo que esperaba a que me trajera de comer y...uh~ creo que me dormí. Espero que no esté molesta.»_

Se armó de valor y le removió de los hombros con suavidad emitiendo su nombre varias veces.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No ves que estoy cómoda así?

-B-bueno si pero...¿qué no hay trabajo?

-Soy la dueña, nadie se va a morir porque llegue un poco tarde.

-¿Y yo?

-A lo más te descuento el día.

Bromeó y pronto se cruzó con la expresión contrariada del otro, como si estuviese en un dilema.

-¿Qué?

-Respecto a eso...¿Tengo un salario?

-¿Ah?

-N-no es que pretenda ser un abusivo es solo que...me gustaría hacer algunas cosas con el dinero y...-se sonrojó avergonzado.

Ella le extendió su móvil en la sección de notas.

-Escribe la cantidad que quieres.

Esté aún con reservas lo hizo y devolvió. Sobra decir que Arba se rió como toda una poseída. De sus ojos escaparon varias lágrimas que bien podrían estar embrujadas pero que parecieron bellísimas al muchacho.

-Ah~ ja ja ja, ¿cómo crees?

-¿Es demasiado? Es lo que ganaba haciendo pan.

-Ya no eres un panadero, eres un cantante. Tu salario es diez veces ese.

-¿Al mes?-tanteó.

-Al día. Más las regalías.

-¡Oh por dios!

-Además de un bono y algunos presentes que suelo otorgar a los que entregan resultados que me satisfacen. Pero si fallas ten por seguro que te mato. Nadie me hará perder una fortuna, ni tu mi pequeño Aladdin.

-¿Y cuándo recibiré el dinero?

-¿Para que te largues? No gracias.

-No es por eso pero...me incomoda que todo lo pagues.

-Ah, eres uno de esos patanes que no soporta ser mantenido por una mujer.

-¿Eh?-procesando-¡No! Es solo que así me siento como un vividor.

-Bueno, has de cuenta que te pagó por el sexo.

-Uh, eso es peor.

-¡Ja ja ja! Ya te lo había dicho eres mi juguete o como mi hijo diría, mi puta.

-¡Que horror!-indignado-Si puedo estar a tu lado no es tan malo...creo.

-Tu ganas.

-¿Eh?

-Te compraré un móvil y abriré una cuenta en el banco para depositar.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-Que si, pues. Hoy mismo sin falta.

-¡Muchas gracias!-le abrazó entusiasta para luego apartarse de golpe.

-¿Ahora qué?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con una cuenta en el banco para depositar?

Arba puso cara de pocos amigos.

 _«-Es obvio que en su pequeño pueblo no cuentan con un sistema así.»_

-Pon atención porque lo diré una vez. No quiero que alguien se aproveche de tus escasos conocimientos, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ves como si eres linda?

-Como sea-le restó importancia.

Ella quedó perpleja diez minutos más tarde cuando Aladdin no sólo entendió cuanto dijo sino temas más complejos como las transferencias, qué es una tarjeta de crédito, débito, una chequera, los intereses, inversiones y seguramente como funciona un banco en general.

-Vaya si no la haces en la farándula siempre podrás abrir tu banco. Igual y te compras una casa.

-Oh pero yo tengo una, la de mis padres.

-Un sitio al cual volver.

Su propio comentario le provocó un revoltijo de tripas acompañado de bilis.

-Aunque...me gustaría mucho que fueras a visitarme de vez en cuando o yo podría venir-frunció el ceño-No me convence del todo la idea de alejarme de ti pero no puedo descuidar por siempre la propiedad. Mis vecinos la cuidan y sería abusar de ellos. Je je falta mucho para eso.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con el dinero?

-Mmm, tomar una parte para gastos personales y lo demás ¡lo enviaré al pueblo! Hace falta construir muchas cosas.

-¿Como qué?

-Pavimentar las carreteras, escuelas, hospitales, arreglar la presa...je je je creo que no terminaría de enumerar todo.

-¿Que tal una biblioteca?

-¡Eso sería magnífico!

-Para empezar, ¿saben leer?

-¡Por supuesto! En Alma Toran todos tienen sed de conocimientos, es solo que al tener pocos recursos no pueden darse el lujo de un libro. Los domingos suelen contarse anécdotas, leyendas e incluso discusiones filosóficas en la plaza y son realmente populares.

-Supongo que entonces puedo mandar construir una. Le pondré mi nombre-sonrió con maldad.

-Eres muy ambiciosa.

-¿Y?

-¡Es muy tierno!

-¿Se te dañó el sentido común?

-No-poco convencido-Tal vez heredé el de papá. Hacia enojar mucho a mamá con sus cometarios inapropiados, demasiado sincero para su gusto. Y aún así se amaron tanto.

Bajó el rostro apesadumbrado, Arba se cruzó de brazos hastiada.

-No pretendas aparentar fortaleza cuando eres tan solo un mocoso. Te dormiste antes de comer o siquiera tener sexo.

Solo entonces Aladdin se dió cuenta de que su camisa estaba abierta. Le pareció divisar una marca pero corrió al espejo para corroborar. Y le halló, un halo rojizo que comenzaba a oscurecer rodeando su botón derecho.

-A-Arba-san-le tembló la voz.

-¿Qué? Ni que me hubiera aprovechado de ti. Si quería pero me pareció muy aburrido. No es lo mismo si no gritas.

-¡No lo hago! Mmm a lo mejor algunas veces. Está bien, tienes razón. Pero no eres cuidadosa.

-Lo soy. Pero no tengo intención de consentirte. Lo único que obtendrás de mi son sentimientos insanos y retorcidos.

-Pienso que te castigas demasiado.

-¿Qué vas a saber? No te creas mucho porque además tiene muy poco que me conoces.

-Cierto, pero confió arreglar el inconveniente con el tiempo-sonrió.

-Te dije que estarías aquí siempre y cuando no me aburrieras. Eres en verdad arrogante. Más te vale estar a la altura de mis expectativas.

-Daré lo mejor de mi.

-Todos dicen eso y al final se rinden y te dan la espalda-en un murmullo.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo?

-Que es tarde y debemos ir a la empresa. Tienes diez minutos para alistarte y desayunar, el menú es-con expresión diabólica-filete de res con puré de papa y pay de manzana.

-¡¿Eh?! Pero no creo...

No dijo más, se apresuró para no retrasar más a Arba y porque le convenció con el dulce postre que ya se está saboreando aún sin probar.

...

En Al Thamen.

Aladdin ha impresionado de nueva cuenta a la castaña, para ella traga como un cerdo pues devora en segundos todo lo que le ponen en el plato, pero jamás vió a alguien que irónicamente lo hiciera con tanta gracia, elegancia, sensualidad e inocencia. Caray hasta esos cachetes de ardilla le parecían por momentos encantadores.

Bajaron del vehículo y entraron a la empresa.

-¡Eres muy cruel si vas a cancelar tres citas de trabajo has el favor de avisar aru~!-chilla Falan con un curioso tono agudo.

-Como me irrita ese acento. ¿Eres un lobo o qué?

-Que grosera-indignada-Supongo que estas de mal humor considerando la visita de Judal. Aunque-al de ojos zafiro-me da gusto ver que no te hizo daño.

-Casi lo mató. Le aventó en mi puerta con paro respiratorio.

-Ah, no cambia.

-Ni lo hará.

-¿Cancelarás sus tarjetas otra vez?

-No quiero a esa alimaña aquí. Así que no pero, le enviaré una sorpresa.

Un aura perversa la rodeó causando escalofríos en Falan que ya hasta sentía pena por Judal.

-Como verás Aladdin está bien pero quiero que le digas al médico de la compañía que lo revise, espero que no sea el caso pero sus cuerdas vocales pudieron sufrir algún daño.

-La falta de oxigenación también afecta al cerebro.

-No hay nada que hacer. De por si es un idiota-se fué dejando al par.

-Buenos días Falan-onesan.

-Buenos días aunque ya no es tan temprano. En unos quince minutos será medio día. Me parece increíble que...-se interrumpió-es mejor apresurarnos, tenemos mucho que hacer.

-Gracias.

Sonrió y el gesto le fué devuelto.

...

Arba firmaba la aprobación para la grabación de algunos vídeos musicales cuando entró Aladdin con gran alegría.

-El médico dice que estoy bien, no hay daño. Supongo que no es algo que te preocupara pero quería informarte en persona. Ah y me obsequió una paleta porque me porte bien. ¿La quieres?-ella le ignoró así que la dejó a un lado.

-Me voy, no te interrumpo más.

Se retiró y Arba guardó el dulce en el cajón derecho de su escritorio, donde mantiene los papeles relevantes.

 _«-¿Qué eres un mocoso para provocar reacciones de esa índole? Mmm supongo que si. Y Judal con sus estupideces estuvo a punto de asesinarte, es un niño malo que requiere un correctivo.»_

...

Aladdin se la pasó el resto del día con los músicos, haciendo los arreglos lo que le costó un poco de trabajo. Las cosas no fluyeron con naturalidad, como ocurrió con Judal. Es como si fuera similar a él, ¿tiene sentido? Seguramente no. Además aún si Judal es dueño de un carácter un tanto especial y bastante quejumbroso se nota que ama su trabajo. No puede asegurar que no sea el caso con los chicos que le ayudaron hoy pero las frases: "Tendremos una paga jugosa." "No puedo esperar para comprar esa moto." "Daré una gran fiesta." "Seguro que aún con esto no me alcanza." y demás, le dieron mucho en que pensar. Le hizo sentir mal.

 _«-En la actualidad es complicado dedicarse a lo que uno ama en ese sentido tengo mucha suerte. Pero que lo hagan sin cariño, no lo se. Se supone que esto vaya dirigido a un público, ¿cómo llegará a su corazón si está vacío?»_

-¿Qué te parece el arreglo?-uno de ellos con intención de retirarse.

-Mmm.

-¿No te convence?-ofendido-No tiene nada de malo, es incluso uno de los mejores que he hecho. La presidenta fué clara: "No acepto ningún fallo."

-Mmm...

-Si tan bueno eres canta-uno más.

-¿Eh?

-Conozco a los de tu tipo, el medio está inundado de ellos.

-¿Los de mi tipo?

-"Caras bonitas" que se acuestan con los directivos. Productos inflados sin talento alguno. Canta, seguro que no eres nada sin los efectos de sonido-dijo con burla.

-Mmm...

-¿Qué? ¿Mucho miedo?

-¿Si los convenzo harán el trabajo de corazón?

Uno de ellos le cogió de la ropa y le alzó con intención de plantarle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Pero se contuvo porque de hacerlo, bueno quizá su familia no vuelva a saber de él.

-Engreído. Vas pues-cogió su móvil para grabarlo-Esto será una joya en internet.

-¿Internet?

-¿No sabes que es?-negó.

-El pueblo del que vengo es muy pobre. Teníamos lo necesario para vivir.

-¿Y cómo llegaste a la capital?-curioso.

-¡Todos me ayudaron! Es por eso que no puedo fallar.

Algo en sus ojos hizo sentir culpable al hombre sin entender la razón. Guardó el aparto y tomó asiento a la expectativa, al igual que los otros. Con el silencioso deseo de estar equivocado. Aladdin se plantó en el "escenario" ruborizado, aún no se acostumbra a ello, separó sus labios y se dispuso a cantar.

Tres minutos después el chico finalizó y todos le contemplaron perplejos.

-Ah...es todo.

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Uh?

El hombre que antes le molestó cogió las partituras recién hechas y ante la sorpresa de Aladdin las rompió para luego encararle con furia.

-¿Tienes idea de las horas que nos has hecho perder?

-Ah e-en realidad.

-¡Ah ya cállate!-cogió su móvil y realizó una llamada-No voy a llegar a cenar. Ni me esperes despierta. Dale un beso de mi parte a los niños-lo guardó y casi fulminó con la mirada al joven-Bastardo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Con que planeabas ponernos en ridículo, ¿eh? Por ahí hubieses empezado. Los arreglos serán tan buenos que nos pedirás perdón de rodillas.

-¡Ja ja ja!

-Lo digo enserio.

-Ungh.

...

Arba mira con insistencia el reloj de pared.

 _«-¿Por qué demora tanto? Ni que fuera tan difícil.»_

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Buenas noches Arba-san.

-Son las once y media. ¿Qué te llevó todo el día?

-Ah bueno, los chicos no estaban convencidos y decidieron quedarse hasta estar satisfechos aunque solo terminamos una.

-Es de lo más natural. El que el inútil de Judal y tu hayan hecho todas en un día es monstruoso.

-Ah~ -suspiró aliviado-Por un instante creí que me castigarías.

-Ni que te tuviera a pan y agua.

-Je je je.

-En otras palabras, te secuestraron. Eres la víctima perfecta, ¿te das cuenta?

-Mmm no estoy muy familiarizado con este mundo pero aprenderé poco a poco, lo prometo.

-Da igual-cerró el libro de contabilidad-Vamos a casa, estoy aburrida y quiero tener un poco de sexo.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Je je je-se ruborizó.

-Parece que te gusta la idea así que olvídalo.

-De acuerdo.

-¿En enserio? ¿No suplicaras o mostrarás tu decepción?

-Nop. Si te hace feliz también lo soy.

-Idiota. Ah, aún tengo algo que hacer. No tardo. Esperame afuera.

-Claro.

-Ah casi lo olvido-le señaló una caja en el escritorio-Es tu nuevo móvil. Y la cuenta es en el banco Sindria, la número 3245687MDAGTM3135737884555.

-¡Gracias!

-Si, ya, ya. Estoy ocupada.

-Je je je. Muchas gracias.

Arba cogió el teléfono en su oficina y realizó una llamada.

-Madaura...

 _«-Que sorpresa Arba, tiene tanto que no hablamos que hasta pensé que te habías olvidado de mi. Con lo buenas amigas que somos.»_

-No creo en tonterías. No desperdicies mi tiempo. Tengo un trabajito eso si tus muchachos pueden cumplirlo.

 _«-Sabes que mis pequeños harán todo lo que les pida.»_

-Quiero que le den una lección a mi hijo.

 _«-Ese chico es muy famoso. No será barato.»_

-El dinero no es problema. Además quiero que le des un mensaje...

...

Por la mañana.

Judal va montado en la moto en dirección a la empresa de su madre para averiguar que ocurrió con Aladdin. Se mete por un callejón para cortar camino pero algo le golpea por la espalda haciéndole caer del vehículo y dar varios giros en el suelo, que si bien no lo mataron si le dejaron maltrecho.

Se levantó rápidamente impulsado por la adrenalina, lanzó el casco a los pies de un numeroso grupo de chicos no mayores de catorce años.

-¿Qué?-con hostilidad-Si pretenden asaltarme...

Apenas si lo dijo un par se lanzó en su contra, los evadió y dió una patada a uno y un puñetazo a otro. Cinco más siguieron el ejemplo, esta vez armados. Judal dejó fuera de combate a tres pero uno de ellos rozó su mejilla con una navaja y el otro partió un bat en su cabeza con tal saña que este se partió por la mitad. Le aturdió y cayó de lleno, donde comenzaron a darle de patadas como si no hubiese un mañana. A pesar de que logró cubrir su rostro con los antebrazos no pudo hacer más por el resto de su cuerpo.

-Tengo un mensaje de tu jefa: "Mis cosas no las rompe nadie. Estamos a mano."

Escaparon rápidamente. Judal se giró para quedar boca arriba, contemplando el cielo. Sonrió al advertir un sonido extraño proveniente de su pecho.

-Desgraciada, una costilla me perforó un ah pulmón.

 _ **«-Mis cosas no las rompe nadie. Estamos a mano.»**_

-Je, en eso te equivocas. Lo que sucedió fue accidental pero si estas dispuesta a molerme a golpes por él-sonrió de lado-despedazaré a tu querido enano.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Pobre Juju pero siendo Arba no dejaría su crimen sin castigo, aún cuando ella es peor XD.**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh muchas gracias por ese one shot que escribiste, estuvo muy lindo~ y Aladdin tan emocionado *O* enserio gracias! Ja ja ja muy cierto Judal huyó pero lo que le ocurrió fué peor que unas nalgadas XD. Oh si, ahí ando acosando tus fics, me da gusto que no serás tan mala con Seth, ya sufrió mucho, pero ¿Sabes? Aún si fuera el caso leería tus historias porque me gustan mucho :3. Suerte~.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Magi es eterno! :).**


	9. Con intención de borrarle de su vida

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil. Errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9 Con intención de borrarle de su vida.**

 **.**

Una semana después en el hogar de Arba. (Domingo)

Aladdin espera a su amante sentado en la cama.

-Estoy lista.

-¿Estás segura?

-Ya te dije que si, no hagas que me arrepienta ahora.

Tomaron algunas maletas que subieron a un auto y entraron, ella cogió el volante.

-Me sorprende que sepas conducir.

-Si lo dices porque contrato chóferes no soy una inútil, es para no desperdiciar mi tiempo en tonterías. Pero hoy es un día especial.

-¡Iremos a la playa!

-Aún no me creo eso de que jamás hayas visitado una.

-Toda la vida estuve en el pueblo, bueno hace poco llegué a la capital-sonrió y el vehículo se puso en marcha-¿No tendrás problemas con la empresa?

-Falan se hará cargo. Su acento me desquicia pero es muy eficiente. Además no es como que esté esclavizada al trabajo en contra de mi voluntad, es solo que no encontraba algo interesante.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Uh?

-¿Cómo te has sentido en Al Thamen?

-Oh muy bien. Todos son muy amables. Incluso los chicos de los arreglos aunque son bastante temperamentales y se rehúsan a darme sus nombres.

-Supongo que lo consideran irrelevante.

-Ya veo-con seriedad.

-Ey, no todo el mundo va por la vida de confiadote. Me sorprende que jamás te hayan secuestrado o algo por el estilo.

-Tengo mucha suerte.

-Es seguro.

-Pero no lo digo solo por eso. Es que, de solo imaginar que podré pasear a la orilla del mar contigo.

-Lo harás tú porque no pienso ensuciarme con la arena.

-No será muy divertido.

-No vas para pasar el rato.

-¿Entonces?

-Te lo dije. No quiero que seas un ignorante del que se puedan burlar. Serás famoso muy pronto. Y como producto de mi compañía también eres la imagen, el reflejo de mi.

-¡No te pondré en ridículo!-decidido.

-A estas alturas me pregunto qué tanto puedo confiar en tus palabras.

-Ungh.

-En fin, ah hay mucho tránsito. Demasiados autos para mi gusto.

-¿Quieres que conduzca?

-¿Para que estrelles el auto y nos mates? No, gracias.

-Mmm, es cierto. Jamás lo intenté.

-¿Y como para qué te ofreces?

-Para ayudar.

-Sin duda tienes el sentido común atrofiado.

-Je je je. Eres tan linda.

Ella le contempló de reojo para luego centrar su atención en el camino.

-¿Qué clase de circunstancias crean a alguien como tú?

-¿Quieres saber de mi?

-Un poco, para pasar el rato.

-Bueno, tuve una infancia muy feliz con papá y mamá.

-¿Cómo se llamaban?

-Sheba y Solomon.

-No son nombres muy recurrentes aunque Aladdin tampoco.

-Mucho menos Arba, ya tenemos algo en común.

-Continúa.

-Papá solía meterse demasiado en los libros, tenían el gran sueño de entender a todas las personas. Decía que era posible arreglar las diferencias y aunque mamá le apoyaba, lo cierto es que la hacía enojar mucho con su brutal sinceridad.

-Heredaste parte del carácter de ese hombre.

-¿Lo crees?-ilusionado.

-Si. Eres del tipo que no puede mentir.

-Oh, puedo pero no me gusta. Esos fueron días que guardo con cariño en mi corazón. Por desgracia llegaron a su fin cuando murieron. La gente del pueblo me ayudó mucho e incluso me apoyaron con el funeral. Todos los días me llevaban comida y me visitaban para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Y?

-Me la pasé llorando dos días enteros. No comí o salí de la cama, estaba muy deprimido. Pero una chica de nombre Leyla se enojó, me cogió de la trenza y me enterró en un plato con cereal. Tuve que comer para no asfixiarme pero me dieron náuseas y...

-Si que eres descriptivo. No necesito tanta información.

-Je je je je.

-¿A qué se dedicaban?

-Eran arqueólogos.

-¿Y cómo es que llegaron a un pueblo relativamente desconocido?

-Mmm supongo que luego de tantos viajes querían un poco de paz. Si te soy honesto no tengo idea. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarles.

-¿Y cómo fué que te decidiste a vender pan?

-Llegué a la conclusión de que no podía abusar por siempre de la amabilidad de mis vecinos. Así que solo lo hice.

-Aprendiste por arte de magia, ¿o qué?

-Oh no. Uno de los muchos pasatiempos de papá era poner en práctica lo que leía. ¿Sabes? El solía regalar los libros para que los demás pudieran adquirir conocimientos. Pero aún tengo uno, de hecho lo traje conmigo y es mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

-¿De panadería?

-Si. Además de repostería.

-Si es tan valioso, ¿por qué me lo dices? ¿No entiendes que podría husmear en tus pertenencias y destruirlo?

-Mmm, no lo creo. En realidad eres muy amable.

-Ja y sigues con tus tonterías.

-Nunca voy a desistir.

-Que terco.

-Je je je. ¿Y, qué me cuentas de ti?

-Nada interesante.

-¿Y tu esposo?

-Bien muerto por fortuna y si no quieres hacerle compañía será mejor que no preguntes.

-Que mal. Me da curiosidad saber el tipo de persona que te atrae.

-Clásico. Copiar a otros para conseguir tu objetivo.

-Jamás haría algo así. Yo soy yo y no pretendo engañarte. Como mencioné, es simple curiosidad.

-Si que eres extraño.

-Me lo han dicho muchas veces. Incluso en el pueblo y así que digas muy normales no son.

-Si te soportan es evidente.

-¿Y tú?

-Eres testigo, ¿o no?

-Continuo pensando que eres muy linda.

-Y tú todo un caso.

Mantuvieron una conversación fluida por espacio de dos horas.

-Ah, llegamos. Vaya, el camino se me hizo tan corto-ella.

-A mi también, será porque tu compañía me es agradable.

-Si, eres interesante no lo niego.

-¡Oh!-sus ojos brillaron llenos de emoción.

-Quita esa ridícula expresión. Ni que fuera la primera vez que te hago un cumplido. Se apreciar lo que vale la pena. De lo contrario jamás te habría contratado. No eres precisamente la imagen de símbolo sexual, bueno lo serias en caso de que tu publico no tenga complejos. Tu apariencia dulce hará sentir a muchas como unas degeneradas. Pero eres más o menos decente en la cama.

-Solo lo hicimos una vez. ¿Es suficiente para saberlo?

-Para mi si.

-Eres increíble.

Arba estacionó el vehículo y código un bolso.

-Iré a ponerme el traje de baño. Será mejor que hagas lo mismo.

-Ah. Si, claro.

Minutos más tarde Aladdin la espera fuera de los vestidores. Cuando la advierte abre en demasía los ojos.

-¿Y bien?

-Me has dejado sin palabras. E-eres muy bella.

-Je-sonrió de lado.

El traje femenino consta de dos piezas de color blanco. Pequeñas e increíblemente ajustadas que realzan su silueta y a la vez le dotan de gran elegancia. La parte superior tiene al centro una suerte de brazalete que une las dos porciones de tela que cubren sus senos y que finamente se atan por la espalda.

-¿Y yo?

-Oh mi pequeño Aladdin, eres apetecible con lo que te pongas-deslizó sus dedos por el abdomen hasta llegar al bajo vientre poniéndole colorado.

-A-Arba-san, n-no lo hagas aquí.

-¿Temes ponerte caliente?

-Mmm-aún más rojo-s-si.

-Me gusta tu sinceridad-le dejó en libertad.

El traje masculino consta de una pieza de tono azul rey que va bastante más abajo del ombligo, casi llegando a una zona peligrosa hasta la mitad del muslo, con la tela bastante holgada para dejar el resto a la imaginación. Pero no es eso lo que llama la atención de la mujer, si no el adorable par de pezones que van en completa libertad por el mundo. Están en la playa, ¿o no? Ni loca le dejaba usar una camisa, aún cuando este insistió en reiteradas ocasiones. Y la cereza del pastel es ese larguísimo cabello que se ciñe sobre la perfecta escultura que es su cuerpo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer Arba-san?

-Sentarme a tomar el sol en lo que haces tu viaje de exploración.

-Mmm.

-Te lo dije, no es por diversión. Solo adquieres conocimientos. Anda, vete por ahí.

Este asintió desilusionado cuando una chica de pronunciadas curvas se paró cínicamente delante de él. Arba no pudo despegar su mirada de ellos. Al parecer la muchacha pedía indicaciones, pero ponto tomó confianza y se aferró al brazo del cantante, restregando sus senos de manera grotesca para incomodidad del otro que no tenía ni la menor idea de como pedirle que no invadiera su espacio personal. Fué entonces que Arba se aproximó con expresión psicópata, más dispuesta que nunca a estrellar su puño en un rostro. Al verla la cara de Aladdin se iluminó de alegría.

-¡Arba-san! ¿Decidiste acompañarme? ¡Que felicidad! Lo siento onesan, como te dije, tengo compañía pero muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-Que mal, ya será para otra.

-No lo creo-la castaña-pierdete bruja y deja de acosar a mi amante.

-¿Son?-perpleja-¿No es él muy joven?

-¿Y?-le amenazó con las dagas que ahora son sus ojos.

-¡Nada! ¡Ya me voy! Ja ja ja-nerviosa. Y lo hizo.

-Solo tuvimos sexo una vez-reiteró Aladdin.

-Eso no significa que no seas mi amante.

-Supongo. Pero me gustaría que nos uniera algo más que el sexo o el trabajo.

-Terminarás por aburrirme un día de estos.

-Lo siento.

-Ah~ que difícil eres.

 _«-No sé ni por qué me interesa su opinión en primer lugar. Pero no soporto ver su expresión. ¿Será que de verdad estoy sintiendo algo por él? ¿Tan malo es darle una oportunidad?»_

-Aladdin.

-¿Si?

-Quiero comprar un helado, ¿vienes?

-¿Eh? Si, por puesto-sonrió.

Y de manera increíble Arba le devolvió el gesto dejándole embobado.

 _«-Esa dulce chica es la verdadera Arba, me gusta mucho de cualquier manera pero ansio liberarle de lo que sea que mantiene encerrado a su corazón.»_

Sin pensárselo mucho él la tomó de la mano y corrió a un puesto ambulante donde se hicieron del producto. Mientras lo degustaban, caminaron a la orilla de la playa, sintiendo una que otra vez el agua salada en sus pies, refrescante pero con temperatura agradable, tibia.

-...y de esa manera se pueden llegar al océano-él.

-Vaya, los peces son tan persistentes y decir que uno no lo piensa cuando lo tienes en el plato a punto de comer. ¿Crees que se sientan mal?

-No lo sé. Pero me gusta imaginar que tuvieron una buena vida. De lo contrario...

-¿Si?

-Creo que me pondría a llorar.

-Ja ja ja. ¿ves como si te falta sentido común?

Aladdin tomó el rostro femenino entre sus manos, las mejillas de Arba se tiñeron de un sutil escarlata, pronto unieron sus labios en un delicioso beso.

 _«-Quizá sea por la emoción del momento pero es la primera vez que me siento en verdad correspondido por ella.»_

Cuando el aire les hizo falta rompieron el contacto, aunque un hilo de saliva les conectó durante algunos segundos.

-Será mejor que continuemos el recorrido-ella-Hay muchas cosas por hacer.

-Sip je je je.

-Que tonto, te emocionas con insignificancias.

 _«-Pero a tu lado me ocurre lo mismo.»_

Luego jugaron con la arena, el formaba pequeñas esculturas a las que ella les arrojaba bolas del mismo material que solidificaba con un montón de agua. Y si bien de esta manera parece que gusta de molestar al joven, lo cual no es del todo mentira, también le sirve para liberar un poco de estrés. Y él, lo entiende.

-Ja ja ja creo que es hora de dejarlo Arba-san.

-¿Por qué? Quiero romper más cosas.

-Es que me entró un poco de arena en el traje de baño-sonrojado.

-Que torpe~ -sonrió-¿Te parece ir a comer?

-¡Si!

-Comienzo a pensar que no tienes llenadera.

-Je je je.

Una vez ahí ordenaron algo ligero y un par de piñas caladas, al muchacho le pareció curiosa la mini sombrilla y la guardó como recuerdo. Posteriormente reanudaron el paseo a la orilla del mar, eso luego de haber comprado una pelota de playa. Y tuvieron un intenso duelo de voleibol. Arba descubrió entonces que Aladdin puede ser increíblemente competitivo y que tiene cualidades escondidas que buscan salir a flote. Pero que también posee una torpeza única puesto que al esquivar a una niña, cayó hacia atrás bruscamente y se dejó una enorme marca rojiza en la espalda que la hizo reír un montón. Lo más curioso de todo es que él devolvió el gesto en lugar de indignarse.

 _«-Es tan distinto de estar en la empresa. Me siento libre, como la niña que alguna vez fui. Pero eso sucedió hace tanto, antes de saber que el mundo es una porquería. Quizá por eso estoy interesada en él, veo mi reflejo en su persona. Bueno, jamás fui tan estúpida. ¿Qué se supone que estoy esperando? ¿Ansío ser testigo de la corrupción de su alma o...?»_

-...san. Arba-san.

-¿Qué?

-Se está haciendo tarde.

-¿Y qué? ¿Ya te aburriste?

-Para nada. Es solo que...-su expresión se tornó sería, increíblemente varonil-Me gustaría mucho contemplar el atardecer desde ahí-señaló un peñasco.

-Bien podría lanzarte al vacío.

-Al menos me iré con una maravillosa vista.

-¿El sol? Como si no pudieras mirarlo desde cualquier punto.

-Oh, pero no es igual. Además, estaba hablando de ti.

-Ya veo.

La presidenta llevó la mano a su pecho percatándose de inmediato del intenso latido de su corazón.

 _«-Vaya facilidad tiene para jugar con mis sentimientos. Me siento vulnerable e imbécil pero no es del todo molesto.»_

-Vamos antes de que me dé flojera subir.

-¿Podríamos pasar al auto por alguna mantas?

-¿Para qué?

-Hará frío.

-No es tan tarde.

-Je je je es que ya que estamos ahí, sería bueno deleitarse con las estrellas. ¿No?-suplicante.

-Vaya que hoy andas muy insolente. ¿Tientas tu suerte? ¿O te aprovechas de que soy permisiva?

-Mmm, viéndolo así creo que un poco de todo-bajó ligeramente la mirada.

-Tampoco es para que dramatizes. Ya que estaremos un buen rato ahí tendrás que llevar otras cosas. Ante todo mi comodidad.

-¡Por supuesto!

Fueron por lo necesario juego de ponerse algo más abrigador y llegaron al sitio. Entre los dos colocaron una manta, en la que tomaron asiento e ingirieron algunos bocadillos. Luego contemplaron la puesta de sol. Aladdin completamente perdido en ella por lo que pasó de largo las miradas furtivas que le echó la otra. Una vez el sol se perdió en el horizonte, la temperatura descendió dramáticamente por lo que él cogió una frazada para protegerles. Ella se aproximó para pegarse al cantante con el pretexto de que era muy pequeña. Y unos veinte minutos después la bóveda celeste dió inicio al espectáculo.

-Es tan asombroso-él-vi fotografías en algunos libros y el documental en televisión el otro día que me quedé despierto pero esto es completamente distinto.

-¿Y qué en tu pueblo no se ven?

-Oh si. Pero no hay puntos tan altos. Aquí son más grandotas.

-No lo son, solo estamos un poco más cerca.

-Je je je, lo sé.

 _«-¿Qué demonios fué eso? Me sentí tan tonta.»_

-¡Mira Arba-san una estrella fugaz! ¡Pide un deseo!

-Que mi hijo se caiga de la moto.

-¡Que horrible!

-Bueno ya, que delicado.

 _«-Mmm, ¿que le vaya mejor a la disquera?»_ -admiró el rostro soñador del otro- _«-Que Aladdin sea interesante por mucho, mucho tiempo.»_

-Ya lo hice. Aunque siendo sincera no creo en esas tonterías.

-¿Por qué?

-Los deseos no su cumplen solo porque los tengas. Si quieres algo debes conseguirlo por tus medios.

-Si está en mis posibilidades puedo ayudarte.

-Entonces no me aburras.

-¿Eh?

-Estoy cansada, vayamos a casa. Te toca manejar, te ofreciste antes, ¿o no?

-P-pero no sé, soy menor de edad y no tengo licencia.

-Ah~ tendremos que hacer algo al respecto. No soy tu chofer.

-Perdón.

-Tampoco es para que te pongas así.

-¿Al menos te divertiste un poco hoy?-ansioso.

La castaña se giró en su dirección con expresión perturbadora y sin más besó sus labios.

-Me hiciste recordar mi infancia.

-Oh~.

-Ni yo sé si es algo bueno o malo pero sin duda me devolvió algo.

 _«-¿Malo? ¿Cómo podría serlo?»_

-Y ya nos vamos, se hace tarde y mañana tenemos trabajo.

-Si, claro. Gracias por tan lindo día-sonrió.

-No es algo que hiciera sola. No necesitas dar las gracias por todo.

-¿Eh?

-Se hace tedioso.

-Ungh.

...

Volvieron a la mansión y luego de ducharse se fueron a dormir, por la mañana Aladdin despertó solo, pero poco después entró su jefa. Le miró con curiosidad.

-No me gustan los hombres que pretenden controlar tu vida. No eres dueño de mi itinerario.

-No es eso. Es solo que me sorprende que nunca me doy cuenta.

-Pues el sueño tan ligero no tienes.

-Lo sé pero es más como si no pudieras dormir.

-¿Y qué si es así?

-¿Tienes pesadillas?

-En mi vida hice tantas cosas malas que no las recuerdo todas. Siendo esa mi realidad, ¿por qué le tendría miedo a la ficción?

-Mmm.

-Alistate que hay muchos pendientes y quiero que me entregues cuanto antes los arreglos.

-De acuerdo.

-Estaré abajo.

-Si.

Se marchó.

 _«-Cada día la entiendo menos. Algunas veces siento que me deja entrar un poco a su corazón y luego se aleja como si nada importara. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero yo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? No dejaré que te hundas en la desesperación. Te quiero mucho y me rehusó a perder a alguien más. No esta vez.»_

...

Judal reposa en casa luego de ir al hospital debido a la golpiza que le dieron. Mira el televisor desde la cama, algo que probablemente disfrutaría si no le doliera hasta el alma.

 _«-Mendiga bruja, que ganas de darte tu merecido pero me surtieron con ganas. Ya me esperaba algo así pero no tan rápido. Pensé que lo harías cuando se me olvidará todo para tomarme por sorpresa. Je, ¿quién lo diría? Justo por eso me confíe. ¿Por qué el enano te hace llegar tan lejos? De veras que me da curiosidad. Eres un monstruo, igual que yo. Seres como nosotros no tienen amigos o parejas y si las tuviésemos terminarían destruidos por nuestra mano.»_

-Estoy tan aburrido~. ¿Por qué todos los programas son iguales? Se les acabó la imaginación o qué. Debería poner una película pero hasta los dedos me duelen. Se me hace que era un médico negligente. Según él no me rompieron la mano pero opino distinto. Nah, mejor me duermo. De fin que tengo flojera.

...

Tres semanas después.

Aladdin mira con detenimiento algunas partituras.

-¿Y?-el bajista que hace los arreglos.

-Mmm es Arba-san quien da el visto bueno, no sé mucho del medio pero a mi ¡me encanta!-sonrió.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si! ¿Cómo decirlo? Nos acoplamos muy bien. Como si fuéramos amigos.

-¿Olvidas la manera en que nos conocimos?

-¿Cuándo me pediste que cantara?

-Exactamente. Siendo honesto me caías gordo.

-Ungh.

-Para mi no eras más que un mocoso ególatra, con aires de grandeza y prepotente, mucho. De esos que sienten que el mundo no los merece y que uno debe besar el suelo que pisan.

-Uh~.

-Si, también lo pensé-el baterista.

-Igual yo-el del teclado.

-Que coincidencia-el del violín.

-Son demasiado sinceros-el cantante.

-Créeme en este medio pocos si no es que nadie será honesto. Pero no sé, tienes algo. Mmm tal vez estupidez.

-¡Oye!

-Ja ja ja eres muy gracioso. Bastante amable pero tienes tu carácter. Ahora pienso que fué bueno el no convertirme en tu enemigo.

-Entonces, ¿somos amigos?

-No es para tanto ja ja ja. Me agradas y eso pero no quiero que la presidenta me asesine. Da la impresión de ser del tipo posesivo y parece demasiado interesada en ti. ¿Hay algo entre ustedes?

El menor bajó la mirada pensativo.

-Vamos, no le contaré a los medios.

-No es eso. Arba-san me gusta y mucho pero...el sentimiento es unilateral.

-Que te bateen ha de ser bien feo.

-¿Y de plano no te da oportunidad?-el del teclado.

-A estas alturas estoy tan confundido con su actitud que no lo sé. Pero estoy muy seguro de algo-tocó su pecho-está aquí.

-Te pegó duro el amor.

-Je je je.

-Pues ve y entregale las partituras. Si le gustan quizá se lance a tus brazos.

-¿Y si no?

-Cargaras con su furia. No te quejes, ni que te tratara tan mal.

-De hecho es muy linda.

-Tienes un severo problema, en cuyo caso no es mi asunto. Ahí te vez. Descuidé mucho a mi familia por quedarme horas extras. Me tomaré unas vacaciones.

Los demás hicieron comentarios del mismo estilo.

-Mucha suerte chicos y-se inclinó respetuosamente-muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-Es nuestro trabajo, aunque no se sintió como tal. Debes hacerte muy famoso porque quiero hacer los arreglos de tu segundo álbum.

-Nosotros, ¿estamos pintados o qué?-el de la batería.

-¡Cuento con todos! ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo! Lo prometo.

-Con calma muchacho-negó-Lo harás bien.

Se despidió de ellos mostrando su gran sonrisa. Aún si no le consideran como su amigo, forjó un vínculo importante. Poco después fué al despacho de la dueña, tocó y se adentró al darle ella la autorización.

-Terminamos.

-Muestrame-cogió los documentos-interesante.

-¿Sirve?

-De hecho me sorprenden. Son incluso mejores que la primera.

-Creo que la convivencia ayudó a que pudieramos entendernos.

-Ve con Falan y dile que te lleve con Zepar.

-¿Eh?

-Es con quien tienes que practicar para que tu voz y la música se sincronizen como deben. No creerás que ibas a grabar así como así.

-Oh no. Entre más práctica mejor. Aún me aterra echarlo todo a perder.

-También conocerás a Zagan, será tu coreógrafo. Te lo dije antes, serás un artista completo. Cantas, bailas, tocas un instrumento y todo cuanto se me ocurra ordenarte.

-¡Eres maravillosa! Suena tan divertido. Tengo que echarle ganas, ya quiero dar un concierto. ¿Cómo cuantas personas crees que vayan al primero?

-Depende mucho de como se coloque el sencillo en las listas de popularidad. Aún así serás un nuevo talento así que no creo que más de cinco mil personas.

-C-cinco ¡¿cinco mil?!

-¿Otra vez? ¿Cuántas calculaste?

-Setenta y pensé que estaba exagerando.

-¿Exactamente en qué tipo de disquera piensas que estas?

-Seguro que no en la que creía ja ja ja-nervioso.

-Llegará un momento en que te aburriras de todo. Que los halagos de los fanáticos te parezcan vacíos y que los paparazzi y reporteros te lleven a la locura.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?

-No lo sé. A lo mejor espero que seas diferente.

-Eso significa que...-ilusionado.

-Eres muy simple.

-Ungh.

-No tiene que ser un defecto. Ahora déjame tranquila que tengo mucho que revisar. Nos iremos muy tarde a casa.

-No importa. Te espero.

-Oh vaya arrogancia. Acabaré primero.

-Entonces tendré que concentrarme mucho.

-¿Estas compitiendo?

-Nop. Pero te hace falta descanso. Ojala algún día podamos tener una cita.

-Si, si. Como sea.

-Nos vemos.

Sonrió y se fué. Una vez a solas Arba miró de mala gana, casi con rencor la puerta.

 _«-Que algún día podamos tener una cita. Y lo de la playa, ¿qué fué entonces?»_

...

Apenas volvieron a casa, la presidenta corrió a pedir consejo con su padre.

-No lo entiendo, en verdad me es imposible. Le he dado muestras una y otra vez de que no me es indiferente. Aún no estoy convencida de amarlo pero no me molestaría que me diera un beso. Pero es tan frío. No me ha hecho el amor desde aquella vez y casi tuve que obligarlo.

-...

-Si, así me siento. Como si estuviera divirtiéndose conmigo. Sé que le dije que era mi juguete pero la situación ha cambiado drásticamente. Noté y aprendí muchas cosas.

-...

-¿Quieres hablar con él? Lo siento pero no puedo presentártelo.

-...

-B-bueno porque tengo miedo. Si se burla o me juzga como lo hicieron otros...tendré que asesinarlo. Me interesa pero tu lo eres todo.

-...

-Aladdin es mío, ¿cierto?

-...

-¿Cierto?

...

Al día siguiente en Al Thamen.

Aladdin lleva unas cuatro horas consecutivas cantando. Zagan resultó un "tutor" mucho más exigente de lo que imaginó. Casi puede ver a detalle la retorcida personalidad de ese sujeto y una que otra sonrisa sádica que no intentó disimular. Como si fuese un gran pasatiempo hacerle sufrir.

-Tienes una muy buena voz muchacho y créeme que son contados los que han recibido algún halago de mi.

-Ah ah ahhh.

El joven tiene las mejillas coloradas y el cuerpo perlado en sudor debido al trabajo. Y más porque debido a la curiosidad del hombre, le pidió acordes muy altos o demasiados bajos y prolongados que requirieron un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

-Tomemos un descanso. No quiero que te desmayes.

-Ah ah g-gracias.

-Ve por algo que te hidrate. Si te lastimas la garganta, Arba me matará. Y digamos que no soy aficionado al sufrimiento propio-sonrió.

El de zafiros se dejó caer para recuperar el aliento, una vez lo consiguió fué por algo para beber. Compró su adorado jugo de manzana en la máquina expendedora y salió al jardín de la compañía para que le diera el aire fresco. Se dejó caer en una de las bancas y lo ingirió como si fuese una bendición.

-Hola enano.

-¿Eh? J-Judal-kun...

El mencionado se acerca de a poco hasta detenerse a unos pasos.

-Siento mucho lo que ocurrió la última vez. Aún no me explico lo que sucedió.

-Arba-san dice que consumi una droga.

-P-pero es imposible. No te vi hacerlo.

-¿Recuerdas la bebida que probé? Me mareé al hacerlo. Judal-kun, ¿tú...?

-¿La que me obsequió el gerente? Maldita sea, no sería la primera vez que me hicieran algo así.

-¿Eh?

-Oh por favor. Somos famosos. La gente solo busca aprovecharse, colgarse de tu popularidad. ¿Qué mejor que un escándalo? Y yo que pensé que con el tiempo podríamos ser amigos. Ese bastardo, pero ya verá. De mi nadie se burla.

-Está bien. No pasó a mayores. Quizá fué un accidente.

-Que ingenuo eres enano. Pero bueno si tu que fuiste la víctima no pretende causar problemas tampoco lo haré yo.

-¿Por qué desapareciste luego?

-Ah, te llevé a casa de mi madre porque entré en pánico y luego fui por una ambulancia pero me asaltaron en el camino y me dieron una golpiza que me tuvo en el hospital hasta ayer-mintió cínicamente.

-Arba-san no me dijo.

-No le importo. Ni siquiera me visitó o pagó los gastos. Si no fuera por los arreglos que hice para ti...

-¿Necesitas dinero?

-No pretendo ser un vividor. Además no tenemos ese nivel de confianza.

-Pero ese día dijiste que seríamos...

-Soy consciente de ello pero...no quiero que recordemos el inicio de nuestra amistad de esa manera.

-Si tanto te incomoda podemos hacer de cuenta que nunca ocurrió.

-¿De verdad?-asintió.

-Mucho gusto. Soy Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham-extendió la palma.

-Y yo Judal Ren.

El mayor estuvo a punto de estrechar la mano del otro en un falso gesto cordial cuando advirtió a su madre por el rabillo del ojo. Fué entonces que agarró al otro de la muñeca y tiró de esta para ponerle en pie y abrazarlo de manera un tanto cariñosa. El rostro de Arba no tiene igual, sus mejillas tomaron un intenso color escarlata. Su vástago tomó al otro de los hombros y aproximó su cara de tal manera que para su progenitora que está de espaldas a Aladdin, pareció un beso.

-Tu vida cambiará a partir de hoy enano.

-Je je je espero que para bien.

-Ah, olvidé que tenía que pasar por algo. ¿Te parece si platicamos en otra ocasión?

-Claro.

Judal se retiró con toda la calma del mundo, no le daría el gusto a esa mujer de verle huir, su orgullo aún está herido por caer en su trampa. El cantante se giró y la vió a lo lejos.

-¡Arba-san!

Sonrió y se acercó a saludarla pero ella le ignoró, por lo que emprendió la persecución. Le alcanzó en las escaleras y por impulso la tomó de la mano. Ella paró en seco.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso te hice enojar?

La castaña se liberó y giró iracunda.

-¡Me traicionaste!

-Yo no...

-¡Te aborresco! ¿Sabes qué? Me aburrí de ti, estas despedido.

-¿Eh? No, ¡No! Falan tantas cosas que...

-¿En tu pueblo? Lo sabía, no soy más que una chequera para ti.

-Malinterpretas las...

-Era tu oportunidad de escapar. No la tomaste, enfrenta las consecuencias.

-¿Ah? ¡Wah!

Aladdin emitió un breve grito cuando lo pateó en el abdomen, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras, sin control, hiriéndose en múltiples ocasiones hasta estrellarse contra la pared que detuvo su loca carrera. Le fué imposible reincorporarse porque estaba aturdido y su cuerpo hecho polvo. Pero de todos los golpes, el que más dolió fué el que le diera Arba con intención de borrarle de su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **T.T pobre chiquito bebé, siendo Arba el objetivo de su amor hasta las pequeñas "travesuras" de Juju son peligrosas. Nos vemos en la conti y muchas gracias por la paciencia!**


	10. La herida en su corazón debe ser enorme

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10 La herida en su corazón debe ser enorme.**

 **.**

-A-Arba-san...

Emitió Aladdin al borde del llanto. Sus ojos se llenaron con gotas saladas de decepción y dolor. Ambos se han esforzado demasiado, ella más o menos abrió el corazón. Realizaron tantos avances que es increíble imaginar que todo terminó.

-Despedido.

Que volverá a casa sin cumplir su sueño, que dejará atrás a la mujer que le enamoró con métodos poco convencionales. La que le hizo descubrir que tiene una personalidad ligeramente retorcida al sonreír cuando ella no es precisamente dulce, porque no le es desagradable el que lo trate mal si al final puede estar en su compañía.

-Arba-san.

Apretó los puños con ahínco, la nariz comenzó a picar y su pecho a oprimirse.

-¿No la veré jamás?

Si es lo que desea no puede hacer nada al respecto, obligar a otros es incorrecto pero...

-No es lo que deseo.

Es incapaz de abandonar a aquella sumida en la soledad. El poco tiempo que han convivido le ha servido para notar su triste, tediosa y por qué no decirlo repetitiva rutina. De la mansión a la disquera y viceversa. Incluso limita sus salidas para socios de negocios si es que los tiene.

-Al menos no estos días.

Las noches se las pasa encerrada en una gran pero fría habitación.

 _ **«-Cuando algo es muy importante debes atesorarlo. Pelear con toda la voluntad que posees. Si no lo consigues al menos sabrás que lo intentaste. ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Siempre puedes insistir! ¡Nunca te rindas mi amor!»**_

Sonrió con nostalgia al rememorar una de las muchas frases de su madre, una que emitió en una discusión gastronómica con el marido pero que irónicamente le sienta de maravilla en la actual situación. Llevó las manos al rostro y secó las pocas lágrimas que lograron escapar, respiró profundo y se encaminó a la oficina de su jefa. Su mente quedó en blanco todo el trayecto, los pasillos le fueron irrelevantes y al tener la ya familiar puerta a su alcance la abrió sin más entrando y cerrando tras de si. Una fugaz mirada fué suficiente para imaginar que por ahí ha pasado un huracán. Libros de contabilidad, folders, contratos y decenas de documentos más regados en el piso. Lápices, plumas, un florero y demás artefactos de papelería destrozados y muchos de los cuadros que colgaban en las paredes perdidos para siempre, reducidos a poco menos que basura. Y al centro de todo ello una furiosa, temblorosa y por primera vez frágil mujer que parece romperse a pedazos.

-Arba-san.

-Eres un desgraciado.

-¿Qué hice?

-¿Te parece suficiente? Te besaste con Judal. De todas las personas en el mundo, él. ¿Es que disfrutas humillarme? ¿Ese engendro del demonio que por desgracia salió de mis entrañas es mejor? Dime, ¡no te quedes callado!

-Todo el dinero que me diste...

-Lo sabía, eres un interesado.

-Puedes quedártelo si quieres.

-¿Eh?

-Es cierto que tengo la gran ambición de mejorar Alma Toran y eso quizá no me convierta en una buena persona. Sin embargo no mentí con respecto a mis sentimientos, lo importante que eres para mi y lo indispensable que resultas en mi realidad. Tal vez la cercanía que tuve con Judal-kun te dió una mala impresión, él solo me dijo que mi vida iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, eso me lleva a pensar que caí en su trampa. Que él supo todo el tiempo que estabas ahí, que solo me utilizó. ¿Pero sabes? Aún cuando Zepar-ojisan y posiblemente Zagan-kun sean peor que profesores militares no cambiaría detalle alguno de mi vida porque en ella estás tú. ¿Qué más necesito hacer o decir para convencerte? Me tiraste por las escaleras...

-Te lo buscaste-iracunda.

-Ja ja ja seguramente, por ingenuo. Lo que quiero decir es que si en verdad quieres alejarme tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso. Porque solo en pedazos y bien muerto me apartarás.

-Masoquista.

-Je je je lo sé. ¿Qué diría mi madre si pudiera verme?

-Que le avergüenza tener un hijo tan estúpido. Dudo además que aceptara que alguien como yo sea tu pareja. ¿Para qué de todas maneras si de cualquier manera no me tocas?

-Lo primero no creo. De que seas mi novia, seguro eres el tipo de chica que le agrada. ¡Hubieran sido muy buenas amigas!

-Buh-burlona.

-Y el resto-se ruborizó-no quería presionarte ni hacerte enojar. Además mis necesidades hormonales no son tan recurrentes.

-Así que eres impotente.

-Ja ja ja.

-¿No despierto ningún tipo de deseo?

-Oh lo haces. Pero no sólo me dejo ir por el calor en mi cuerpo, la atracción por el tuyo o la intensidad del momento. Pienso en otras cosas porque me gustaría que cada ocasión, cada encuentro íntimo sea especial, el que merece alguien como tu. No necesitas decir que soy ridículo porque sé que no es la clase de amor que esperas, pero es el único que tengo.

-¿Me harías el amor ahora?

-No.

-Hipócrita.

-Ja ja ja, no es eso.

-Deja de poner excusas. Tómame o lárgate.

-No puedo hacer ninguna. Creo que me rompí una costilla al caer ja ja ja. Dudo que pueda bailar.

-Ah~ sólo causas problemas. Pediré una ambulancia, debes recuperarte pronto porque no aplazaré tu lanzamiento por una estupidez.

-Eso quiere decir que, ¿aún trabajo aquí?

-Estás a prueba.

-¡Muchas gracias!-se lanzó a ella en un efusivo abrazo-¡Waaaahhh!

-¡Imbécil, estás herido!

-Je je ay, no lo pude evitar. Me emocioné.

-Si no me dices ni cuenta me doy.

-Arba-san. Te amo.

-Es algo que tendrás que demostrar mi pequeña zorra-sonrió de lado.

-Ungh.

...

Tres días después.

Aladdin duerme plácidamente, pero abre los ojos ligeramente cuando advierte las manos de alguien sobre su torso, en la camisa para ser precisos.

-Buenos días Arba-san.

-¿Cuánto más debo esperar para tener sexo?

-Un par de semanas. Si lo hacemos ahora la costilla que se rompió saldrá de su sitio.

-Que menso. Esto no pasaría si hubieras tenido precaución al aterrizar.

-¿Qué te digo? No me lo esperaba.

-¿Mi hijo ha intentado contactarte?

-No.

-Infeliz. Seguro cree que se salió con la suya, pero esta me la va a pagar.

-Está bien. No quiero que pelees con él.

-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-Si, no te mentiré. Pero también que la dulce chica en tu interior se ahogue en rencor. Si no logras entenderte con él por algo será, me quedó claro que no es una persona fácil de tratar, tampoco tú.

-¿Acaso buscas fastidiar?

-Ja ja ja no. Si te soy honesto me gustaría mucho ayudarles con sus diferencias pero no creo que sea posible, al menos no mientras no le entienda un poco mejor. Si apresuro las cosas caeré en otra de sus trampas.

-Vaya, parece que ya te funciona el cerebro.

-Ja ja ja.

-Eres un niño muy bueno. ¿Te doy un premio?

-¿Una manzana?-le brillaron los ojos.

-Que simple eres. No, algo más interesante.

La mujer llevó la mano al pantalón del cantante que aún se encuentra boca arriba en el lecho y con su jefa encima, situada en los muslos.

-A-Arba-san-se ruborizó-n-no puedo moverme mucho.

-No te preocupes, para lo que planeo no lo necesitas.

-Mmm.

Asintió no muy seguro. Rápidamente las manos femeninas desplazaron la prenda inferior dejando en libertad su intimidad, a la que prestó especial atención, la que incluso devoraba con los ojos mientras se relamía los labios.

-Eres un perezoso.

Dijo al tiempo que el índice se desplazó por toda la longitud del miembro en reposo.

-A-aún no me acostumbro.

-Así que tímido. Encantador.

Las mejillas del muchacho se tiñeron de rojo, cubrió su rostro con los antebrazos pero ella los retiró dejándole en evidencia.

-Si te excitas quiero ver. No te atrevas a privarme de ello. Si llegas al clímax quiero escuchar tus gemidos, ¿entiendes?

-M-me da un poco de vergüenza.

-¿No comprendes que es algo natural?

-Si pero...

El ser más dulce, tierno y adorable que ha conocido en su jodida vida. El que se le ofrece en charola de plata. Aquel que cumple al pie de la letra lo que recita el dicho: "cuerpo de tentación, carita de arrepentimiento" y vaya que es una escultura de muchacho, especialmente el rosado y jugoso fruto que esconde envidioso entre las piernas. El que antoja a su jefa y desea morder. Los dígitos pasean irregulares por la zona, formando patrones y no a la vez, círculos, líneas, figuras geométricas y algunas más dignas del mejor museo de arte moderno.

-Mmm ah ah~.

La inocencia comienza a palpitar y erguirse de a poco, de la punta escapan algunas gotas de un líquido color perla. De sólo verlo Arba es atacada por un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre que busca estallar pero igual le es agradable dejar sin atención. ¿Para qué de todos modos si Aladdin le obsequia la hermosa melodía que sólo él posee? Las maravillosas notas que se atoran en su garganta, del pecho que muestra tímido los pezones debido al placer. Los más firmes y encantadores que haya visto jamás. Toma la virilidad con ambas manos y lo frota con locura.

-¡Mmm ungh!

Las piernas del cantante luchan por cerrarse pero el peso sobre ellas lo impide, sus manos también lo intentan pero ella hábilmente le ata con las sábanas al respaldo sin que se de cuenta. Es cuando el grado de firmeza en el miembro se vuelve satisfactoria que Arba lo coge a una mano cual trofeo.

-Eres mío.

-S-siempre.

-¿Lo dicen las hormonas o la sangre que se acumula en esta cosa?

-Mi corazón ah.

-Aún puedes pensar, admirable.

-Je je je. ¡Ah! N-no aprietes tan fuerte, duele un poco.

-Ya te gustará.

Él no dijo más, o al menos algo que se entendiera, frases y sílabas entrecortadas, carentes de sentido.

La mujer se deslizó hasta dejar el rostro a centímetros del miembro y sin más se lo metió a la boca, provocando que la víctima arqueara la espalda y con ello lastimara ligeramente la ya de por si herida costilla. Pero no dolió tanto, la piel y ser en general hierve con las atenciones recibidas. Ni las fuertes succiones, apretones e incluso mordida de la mujer en ese lugar le incomodaron, ni siquiera al volverse ligeramente salvaje. Lo único que pudo advertir fué la liberación de su hombría que nunca antes sintió tan llena, a tal grado que Arba fué incapaz de tragar el elixir en su totalidad y terminó escurriendo por los muslos al igual que su alma.

-¡Kuh!

Una exclamación que conlleva toda su capacidad pulmonar y los segundos de una mente ausente que acompañan al más sublime instante de placer. El que le agrada y vuelve loco no sólo por el gozo, sino por las implicaciones. Arba no le haría cosas como esa si no lo quisiera, por minúsculo que sea el lugar que ocupa en su corazón.

-Esta vez tiene un sabor más dulce-le sonrió ella prepotente, clavando sus orbes en los zafiros.

-Ah ah ahh, no se por ah qué.

-Si que tardas en recuperarte.

-Je je ah ah...

-¿Te gustó?-asintió apenas-Menos mal, quiero que estés inspirado para el trabajo.

-Siempre lo estoy-sonrió-ah, pero muchas gracias.

-Tonto.

...

Llegaron a la empresa sin inconvenientes. Arba fué a su despacho según dicta la costumbre, Aladdin a uno de los muchos salones de baile donde ya le esperaba el instructor que le analizó de arriba para abajo.

-Así que tu eres del que todos hablan.

-¿Eh?

-Para mi luces bastante común pero tengo un trabajo y me gusta desempeñarlo maravillosamente.

-Gracias.

-Ni las des que no lo hago por ti. El respeto y admiración se ganan, es algo que se cosecha. Ahora, lo de tu accidente si que será un problema. Esa costilla rota dificulta la movilidad.

-Pero tengo otras partes del cuerpo de las que puedo valerme. ¿Cierto?

-Mmm, tal vez no seas un caso perdido. Me gusta tu actitud. El trabajo duro compensa la falta de talento.

-¿No lo tengo?

-Es algo que sabré luego de verte en acción. Muéstrame lo que sabes hacer.

-Ah...¿como qué?

-Lo primero que te venga a la mente.

-De acuerdo.

...

Pasadas cinco horas el cantante fué a tomar una ducha en los baños de las disquera, algo más que merecido luego de la ardua práctica a manos de otro instructor sádico. El hombre por su parte realizó una visita a la oficina de la presidenta que le sonrió con algo de malicia.

-Debe ser algo realmente importante si te tomas la molestia de venir.

-¿De dónde has sacado a ese monstruo?

-¿Tan mal lo hace?-divertida.

-Al principio era un tanto torpe pero aprende rápido, demasiado para mi gusto. Por si fuera poco cuenta con una sensualidad natural escondida magistralmente debajo de una capa de inocencia. ¿Cómo es posible que exista semejante crimen?

-Fue un afortunado accidente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A veces los mejores productos te llegan sin mover un dedo.

-¿Ya tuvo práctica con Zepar?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-No voy a vender información a la competencia.

-Para lo que me importa. Limitate a tus actividades y si tanta curiosidad te da pregúntale a los involucrados. Deja de molestarme.

 _«-A últimas fechas se ve de tan buen humor que suelo olvidar lo peligrosa que es. Aprecio demasiado la vida como para arriesgarla por una tontería. Si el niño tiene talento o no es algo que me demostrará con el tiempo. Pero sospecho que estoy ante un genio en las artes claro está. Para lo demás parece que le falta sentido común.»_

-Terminé con él por hoy, es todo tuyo o de la persona a la que se lo vayas a confiar. Me voy a casa.

-Si, anda.

Una vez sola Arba no pudo contener una carcajada.

-Un monstruo, ¿eh? Ja ja ja.

...

Las dos semanas posteriores transcurrieron de la misma manera aunque las prácticas se volvieron brutales por decir lo menos para el cantante que, una vez recuperado de la lesión no tuvo pretextos para dar todo de si e incluso más. Los primeros tres días terminó en la enfermería víctima de algún desmayo, normal considerando que la palabra descanso parece no existir en el diccionario de Zagan y menos en el de Zepar.

Judal no se apareció y tampoco tocaron el tema por considerarlo delicado, pelear no es algo que estuviese en sus planes. Los arreglos y pruebas de sonido del disco se realizaron sin problemas. Y las noches en casa eran agradables viendo una que otra película hasta caer rendidos.

...

-Mmm...

Por la mañana.

Aladdin abre los ojos de a poco, los talla y contempla su entorno.

 _«-Arba-san desapareció de nuevo. ¿A dónde irá? Siempre que vuelve parece que está triste. Ojala me tuviese la confianza suficiente para platicar de ello, quisiera ayudarla. Tiempo al tiempo.»_

La puerta se abrió y cerró posteriormente al adentrarse una persona.

-¿Qué tal dormiste Aladdin?

-Muy bien, ¿y tú?

-No me quejo. Será mejor que te alistes.

-Cierto, no quiero que se nos haga tarde.

-Antes quiero hablar de algo muy importante.

Él sufrió un abrupto salto en el pecho, el color se le subió a las mejillas y ni que decir de los ojitos que irradian luz.

-Oh no es lo que piensas.

-Ah-suspiró desilusionado.

-Tiene que ver con tu carrera. Verás. Eres un cantante pero como dije quiero que seas un artista completo. Para eso escribes, bailas, cantas, tocas instrumentos y demás. Hasta ahí todo claro, ¿cierto?

-Si.

-Entre más explotemos tus habilidades más fácil será darte a conocer.

-¿Debo aprender otra cosa?

-Es lo que estoy considerando. No estoy muy segura de que puedas hacerlo.

-¿Tan difícil es?

-Para ti tal vez. Recibí una propuesta de la televisora más importante del país. Quieren que uno de mis talentos actúe en un capítulo especial y pensé en ti.

-Nadie me conoce.

-Es el punto, tienen una gran audiencia. Llamarás la atención y estarán más pendientes del lanzamiento.

-No es que no te lo agradezca pero estoy seguro de que hay gente con más méritos que yo, ¿no son mejor opción?

-¿Acaso insultas mi inteligencia y capacidad para tomar decisiones?

-No es eso.

-El que seas mi amante no significa que tengas prioridad. Te lo he dicho antes, tus fracasos o aciertos también son los míos, la gente me verá reflejada en ti así como en cada uno de mis empleados. Judal es bueno para mentir, pero no le daría la oportunidad a ese bastardo. Tu en cambio, ah sigo sin estar segura. Posees demasiadas virtudes, la sinceridad una de ellas. Dudo que puedas "adquirir" otra personalidad.

-Me lo dijiste por algo, ¿cierto?-silencio-Mi sueño es cantar y llevar al mundo los sentimientos en mi corazón, que puedan olvidar al menos un segundo sus problemas. No importa que mi modo de ver las cosas sea tan ingenuo, soy un profesional y no te dejaría o al Al Thamen en ridículo. Deseo intentarlo. ¿Puedo?

-Ja ja ja-le lanzó un guión a la cara.

-¡Ay!-se quejó y luego miró.

-Imaginé que aceptarías. Memorizalo, es para dentro de una semana. Espero grandes cosas de ti mi pequeño Aladdin.

-No te fallaré.

-Estoy segura, sabes que los errores no son de mi predilección. Ahora que se ha resuelto el problema no veo porque sigas de perezoso.

-¡Es cierto! Se me olvidó con la emoción del momento.

-Torpe, muy muy torpe.

-Ungh.

...

Por la noche.

El de ojos zafiro estudia el libreto recostado sobre el lecho boca abajo, con gran seriedad e increíble concentración mientras Arba, besa juguetona su espalda.

 _«-Oh Aladdin, desconozco la razón pero tienes un aroma tan agradable y embriagador que a pesar de que me dije que no te iba a interrumpir me veo imposibilitada de abandonarte. Me fascina la entrega que tienes porque no puedo contener el deseo.»_

 _«-El chico la tomó del cuello con mucha fuerza y...Mmm eso si que será complicado, ojalá no lastime a mi compañera. Soy tan novato en la actuación como en el canto o el sexo. Ay Arba-san no estas ayudando nada. Haz de creer que estoy metido en el texto pero no puedo evitar pensar en ti. Ojalá no me hubiera distraído cuando me quitaste la playera. Mamá, papá con ella aprendo mucho.»_

La castaña no le dió tregua, aún así el chico se las apañó hasta el día acordado. Balanceando a la perfección todos sus pendientes.

...

El momento llegó, Aladdin despertó bien temprano. Desayunó se alistó y subió a la limusina en compañía de Arba rumbo a la televisora.

-Bienvenidos-les saludó una jovencita-Mi nombre es Yamuraiha, mi abuelo es el presidente.

-Mucho gusto onesan, ella es la dueña de Al Thamen Arba-san, y yo Aladdin.

-Tenemos pendientes-la castaña-así que espero se inicie la grabación cuanto antes.

-Si claro, mi abuelo lo tiene todo listo. Si gusta conversar con él...

-No.

 _«-Por nada del mundo me perdería la primera actuación de Aladdin, me da mucha curiosidad ver como se le da.»_

Rió un tanto perversa por lo que el par le admiró intrigado.

-¿Todo bien?-él.

-Mejor que nunca mi pequeño. ¿Nos vamos?-a la otra.

-S-si, claro.

...

La dueña de la disquera tomó asiento en un cómodo sillón situado en el set, mientras Aladdin fué prácticamente secuestrado por los encargados del maquillaje y vestuario. El director da indicaciones a los camarógrafos, reparto y demás. Los detalles que faltan de la escenografía se colocan en el sitio que corresponde y finalmente el suave andar de alguien llama la atención de Arba que abre los ojos desmesuradamente. Ante ella un joven de largo cabello azul que parece sacado de cuento de hadas. Con un traje de príncipe que le sienta a la perfección como si en verdad lo fuera, con botines que le llegan a media pantorrilla, pantalón blanco, la prenda superior azul marino, una elegante capa celeste, múltiples adornos dorados y un antifaz que cubre la zona de los ojos.

 _«-No presté atención al libreto. ¿Será un baile de disfraces?»_

Aladdin escucha atentamente las indicaciones del director visiblemente nervioso, incluso tiembla.

-¡Todos a sus lugares!-anuncia el hombre.

Una chica se coloca a un lado de la ventana. El cantante aún no está en escena pero advierte todo el cuerpo entumido por el pánico.

-¡Comenzamos en tres, dos...acción!

La muchacha lleva las manos al pecho y alza la vista en dirección a la luna.

-No soy mala, quizá no lo entiendas mi amor. Eras mi esposo. Te respeté, admiré e intenté comprender en todo aspecto pero jamás lograste enamorarme. Quiero ser feliz, vivir una apasionada historia romántica y tu no fuiste el compañero indicado. Me diste cuanto pude desear a excepción de una cosa: tus caricias no quemaron mi piel. No tenía otra opción y lo sabes. Yo sólo...¡nunca fué mi intención asesinarte! Debiste subir al caballo y accidentarte, lo suficiente para no poder caminar, para que te fuese imposible seguirme en mis actividades ilícitas. Buscar amor en otros brazos no es correcto porque siempre me fuiste fiel. No tiene sentido que pida perdón a alguien que no puede responder.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Eh?

La doncella se giró al escuchar una voz tras de si. De inmediato fué hechizada por la sensualidad y galanura que irradia el invitado.

-Yo...

-¿Quieres un amor apasionado e intenso? Puedo conceder tu deseo.

El joven de antifaz se aproximó a paso seguro y la acorraló entre la ventana y él. La sujetó del cuello con mucha fuerza hasta bajar y tomar uno de sus pechos al tiempo que la besa. Rompieron el contacto. El rostro femenino muestra orgulloso las rosadas mejillas, fruto de la excitación que la embarga.

-Quiero más que un beso, seré dueña de todo cuanto significas. Eres mío.

-Lo soy pero nunca te diste cuenta.

-¿Eh?

-Sospeché. No, siempre supe cuales eran tus intenciones. No tenía problema con que fueras amante de cuanto ser se te cruzara en el camino si con ello eras feliz. Pero no te bastó. Estuve a punto de morir, ¿por un capricho? Lo peor es que a pesar de todo sigues siendo lo más importante para mi. ¿Ansias poseerme como alguna clase de trofeo? Está bien. Pero será en el más allá, seré el caballero que guíe a su princesa ja ja ja.

Una risa impregnada de melancolía, los brazos masculinos rodeando el torso ajeno y finalmente ambos cayendo al vacío desde la ventana.

-¡Corte! ¡Perfecto! ¡Es maravilloso! ¡No hay necesidad de una segunda toma!

-¿Enserio?

Preguntan al unísono Aladdin y la actriz que le acompaña asomándose detrás de la escenografía que corresponde a la ventana.

-Claro. Pero de todos modos las haremos, nada mejor que contar con un respaldo. ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Comenzamos en tres, dos...acción!

Los orbes de Arba siguen cada movimiento de Aladdin, al grado de casi advertir el suave movimiento de su pecho, los sutiles roces de los dedos, los poros en la piel. Su dulce y dolida expresión que se transforma en una de maldad al lanzarse por la ventana. ¿Arrepentimiento quizá? ¿Rencor? Es difícil adivinar cuál de todas es, un prodigio.

 _«-¿Simple actuación? No lo creo. Aladdin es más, mucho más de lo que parece. Si no fuera el mocoso sumiso y masoquista que es, resultaría realmente interesante pero eso también indica que me ha mentido todo el tiempo. Odio que me vean la cara más que nada en el mundo. No hacen falta más hipócritas a mi alrededor.»_

...

Unas cuatro horas más tarde.

Aladdin y Arba toman asiento al borde de una fuente.

-Ah~ ese director si que es difícil de convencer. Primero dijo que todo estaba bien y luego que podía ser mejor. Aún así fué divertido-sonrió.

-Fué tu culpa, exageraste.

-¿Sobreactúe?

-No más bien puft ja ja ja. A veces no te entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes hacer el papel de un sujeto dañado de la cabeza y luego venir con toda tu amabilidad?

-Soy humano Arba-san. También tengo mal carácter.

-Nunca lo he visto.

-Jamás me has hecho enojar, pero si llorar y sufrir mucho.

-Y lo admites como si nada. ¿Que no tienes orgullo?

-No somos enemigos.

-Eres muy raro.

-Tengo sed, voy por algo para beber. ¿Quieres?

-¿Uno de esos jugos baratos de máquina dispensadora?

-¡Sip!

-No se te dan las indirectas, ¿cierto?-sonrió-Pero es algo muy típico en ti.

-¿Uh?

-Me apetece un café, lo más amargo que encuentres.

-Vuelvo enseguida.

-No tengo prisa, odiaría enterarme de que has hecho el ridículo al caerte.

-Al menos será publicidad gratuita ja ja ja.

-Idiota.

Aladdin la besó en la mejilla, sonrió y se fué. Arba pasó los dígitos por su piel.

-A veces la pureza quema, ¿o no?-sonrió embelezada.

...

Aladdin mira la máquina expendedora con emoción, cual niño en confitería con miles de opciones a su alcance, sin embargo...

-Je je je para mi no hay mejor que el jugo de manzana.

-¿Que onda enano?

-Judal-kun...-su expresión perdió toda alegría.

-Pareciera que no te da gusto verme.

-¿Por qué intentas alejarme de Arba-san?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella malinterpretó el que te acercarás mucho a mi porque así lo planeaste. Estabas de frente a tu madre, es imposible que no la hayas notado.

-Pensé que eras más estúpido. Digamos. No, de hecho tienes razón. ¿Vas a golpearme? No soy un oponente fácil-divertido.

-No.

-Lárgate-molestó-la vieja no me agrada en lo más mínimo pero tampoco me cruzaré de brazos mientras nos robas el dinero y la empresa.

-No quiero Al Thamen, soy feliz sólo con estar a su lado.

-Si claro. Los de tu tipo son estupendos para fingir. Las mentiras caen tarde o temprano, por si mismas. La vida no te alcanzará para arrepentirte.

-Este problema nos concierne únicamente a nosotros, déjala tranquila.

-Hipócrita.

-Voy muy enserio.

-Je. Dudo que estés siendo honesto y si fuera el caso no tienes ni la menor idea de la loca con la que te fuiste a enredar.

-No lo está. Es una buena persona que seguramente la ha pasado mal.

-¿A si? Entonces dile que te presente a mi abuelo.

-¿Tú...abuelo?

 _«-En más de una ocasión Arba-san me ha dicho que platica con su padre pero...»_

-Si lo hace o no es su decisión.

-Cobarde.

-Me da igual el concepto que tengas de mi.

-Nah ya me voy, tengo cosas que hacer-se giró para retirarse, luego se detuvo a una distancia considerable-¡Si fuera tu tendría cuidado durante el debut porque tengo preparada una sorpresa!

-Una...¡espera!

Aladdin le siguió rápidamente pero nada pudo hacer, le perdió de vista.

 _«-Arba-san debe saber aunque...eso podría romper por completo la relación con Judal-kun. Mejor no. De todas maneras soy el que no le agrada, es cuestión de prestar más atención al entorno. Puede que me odie pero no parece psicópata.»_

-Todo saldrá bien.

 _ **«-Dile que te presente a mi abuelo.»**_

 _«-Desde que la conocí cambié mucho. Probablemente mí antiguo yo hubiese caído con esa provocación pero no el actual.»_ -miró el cielo con algo de tristeza- _«-La herida en el corazón de Arba debe ser enorme para engañarse de esa manera, no seré quien la abra más.»_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ja ja ja sospecho que este fic no es tan corto como pensé pero quiero narrarlo bien, apresurar las cosas no trae buenos resultados y esta pareja merece todo mi respeto. Por eso, de verdad muchas gracias por la paciencia!**

 **Gilver2990.-Oh y las que aún hará. Para mi Judal es un chico dulce que fue maltratado por un destino injusto. Sin embargo hizo cosas perversas, siempre quise explotar esa parte de su personalidad XD. Así que en esta historia por lo menos es posible que lo termines odiando. Quiero que sea el tipo de historia donde se ve el crecimiento o hundimiento (dependiendo el caso) de los personajes. Como Aladdin y su lado no tan dulce que adoro en el manga ja ja. Gracias por leer y comentar amiga, cuidate mucho! Y aún espero tus fics :).**

 **Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! MAGI ES ETERNO!**


	11. Nada que perder

**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :3.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11 Nada que perder.**

 **.**

El tan esperado día del lanzamiento por fin llega. Aladdin se levanta bien temprano aún cuando se fué a dormir a eso de las tres de la madrugada, luego de dar varias entrevistas y platicar con algunos admiradores en la página web de Al Thamen. Pero está lejos de lucir agotado o demacrado, deslumbra con su sola presencia.

\- ¿Listo? - le interroga su pareja.

\- Sip.

\- ¿Nervioso?

\- Un poco. Espero no equivocarme de vestuario u olvidar la letra de alguna canción.

\- Si lo haces solo reafirmarás que eres un idiota. Aunque al público parece agradarle tu torpeza.

\- ¡Que suerte!

\- Ni que lo digas.

Judal no se ha presentado ante ninguno desde la última vez aunque ello no evita que Aladdin haya olvidado la clara amenaza que hizo. ¿A qué sorpresa se refería? Bueno siempre que nadie salga herido le tiene sin cuidado, no ha demostrado un grado considerable de locura. Es natural hasta cierto punto el que Judal esté preocupado por los bienes de su familia, después de todo cualquier aprovechado podría dejarlos en la calle. Aunque tampoco considera que Arba sea tonta, ¿por qué no confiar en su juicio? Es una lástima que madre e hijo se lleven tan mal. El atesora cada segundo que pasó con Sheba y Solomon. Va sumido en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto hasta que llegan a un gran y elegante auditorio.

\- Llegamos mí pequeño Aladdin.

El aludido traga saliva nervioso.

\- S-se ve más grande que en los ensayos.

\- Puedo asegurar que es del mismo tamaño. No olvides los pasos, sería muy penoso que cayeras del escenario o empujaras a uno de los músicos.

\- Je je je si lo hiciera Zagan-ojisan se molestaría bastante. No me gustan sus castigos.

\- Pues no te quejas de los míos.

Las mejillas masculinas adquieren un encantador tono rojizo.

\- Arba-san...

\- Suficiente, no hay tiempo para distracciones. Ve a tu camerino, la maquillista está esperado. Ten presente el orden de los trajes.

\- ¡Si señora!

\- Estaré ocupada arreglando los últimos detalles. El sonido e iluminación deben ser perfectos. Además estoy segura de que el imbécil de mi hijo ha planeado algo. Le encanta crear caos.

\- No te sobreexijas.

\- Como si fuera necesario.

Arba le besó en los labios, mordiendo uno de ellos para luego retirarse. Aladdin llega a su destino esbozando una gran sonrisa.

 _«- Al fin se hará mí sueño realidad mamá. Espero que las personas puedan sonreír, que mis canciones puedan darles un poco de felicidad. »_

En el sitio se encuentra con una jovencita pelirroja.

\- Mucho gusto Aladdin-san, soy Morgiana y estaré a su disposición.

\- El placer es mío Mor-san.

La muchacha hizo lo suyo en total silencio, independientemente de ser completos desconocidos es obvio que las conversaciones no son lo suyo, poco sino que nada le interesan. Pero en cuanto a trabajo se refiere es bastante rápida.

\- ¿Tiene mucho que te dedicas a esto?

\- Un par de meses.

\- Vaya, eres increíble.

\- Gracias - dijo sin expresión en particular - Para ser honesta tu piel lo facilita.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Es tan suave como la de una chica.

\- Ungh...

 _«- ¿Arba-san pensará lo mismo? »_

El silencio se hizo presente de nueva cuenta pero por curioso que parezca, fué agradable.

...

En las cercanías del auditorio.

Judal mira el recinto desde su auto y curva los labios perversamente.

 _«- Hay más gente de la que esperaba. Parece que tu carita de mosca muerta pone calientes a las viejas. No tienes nada de interesante. Son tan mensas, ni que pudieras cogertelas a todas. También me sorprende que aún seas la puta de la vieja. ¿Te presentó a mi abuelo o te faltó valor? »_

\- Nah, disfruta de la sorpresa. Me encantaría ver tu cara en ese momento pero ni loco pago un cochino boleto. Je, aunque eso no significa que no me haya paseado por todos lados anoche.

 _«- El dueño del auditorio es tan descuidado, si Arba fuera la encargada ni en un millón de años lograría infiltrarme. Lo admito, tiene cualidades. »_

Giró la llave y se puso en marcha, mientras más lejos este del incidente más difícil será implicarlo, su nueva amante será la coartada perfecta.

...

Aladdin practicó un poco en el escenario para calentar además de servir de referencia para los efectos especiales. Los arreglos se llevaron algunas horas, los gritos de los fanáticos comenzaron a escucharse puesto que estaban formados esperado el inicio del concierto. Poco a poco los del staff permitieron el acceso y cada quien tomó su lugar. Se entonaron a coro varias canciones y Aladdin estaba maravillado. ¿Cómo es posible que tanta gente además de él conozca tan bien lo que salió de su pluma y principalmente corazón?

 _" No era una mañana especial, un día más, como cualquier otro_

 _pero perdí el autobús y decidí caminar_

 _no iba muy lejos, tampoco sobraba entusiasmo_

 _pero ese camino, una ruta tan común que resultó ser el destino... "_

El sonido era cada vez más fuerte provocando que la piel se le pusiera chinita. Quería saltar al escenario y compartir tan grato instante con el público pero entonces Arba si que le perseguiría con un cuchillo. Sonrió al percatarse de la dramatización. Los encargados de cámaras y demás le pasaron de largo una y otra vez más concentrados en sus deberes. La mayoría le saludó en la tercer o quinta vuelta con un sencillo hola o qué hay. Ni tiempo tenía de contestar o darles la mano porque para ese entonces ya estaban lejos. El pensaba que era un poquito duro ser cantante pero los que están detrás hacen tanto que le resulta injusto ser el que al final se lleve los aplausos y méritos. Ya sabe a quién componer y dedicar su próxima canción, suponiendo que su primer concierto logre enganchar.

\- Entras en diez minutos.

Le avisa una chica que casi en el acto se pone a regañar al pobre jala cables que da la impresión de ansiar que la tierra se lo trague. Aladdin cierra los ojos y repasa en su mente una última vez, respira profundo y se arma de valor.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - grita alguien a todo pulmón - ¡Hoy se presenta una nueva estrella de la compañía y tengo el honor de abrir su concierto!

\- ¡Waaaahhhh!

\- ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- ¡Kouha, Kouha!

Exclamaciones del mismo estilo se dieron al por mayor. Aladdin no pudo negar que Arba le consciente, sabía que alguien cantaría antes pero jamás imaginó que sería la principal estrella de Al Thamen. Hasta donde tiene entendido su agenda es incluso más apretada que la suya y hasta ayer estaba en el extranjero. Cabe mencionar que tan grande personalidad le deja la "vara bastante alta" llevar al público al mismo nivel de entusiasmo que alguien tan experimentado será difícil pero no echará por tierra el voto de confianza. Tal y como suponía el público prácticamente se partió la garganta a base de alabanzas y eso que Kouha apenas interpretó dos canciones, un concierto completo debe ser realmente interesante. Aladdin se coloca en posición.

\- ¡Bueno chicos es todo! ¡Los dejo con el niño mugriento!

El hijo de Solomon abrió los ojos perplejo. Kouha solo le da un apodo cariñoso a aquellos que se han ganado su respeto.

 _«- ¿Acaso ha escuchado mi música? »_

El mayor se cruzó con él al salir del escenario. Sonrió y guiñó un ojo.

\- No te sorprendas. Soy tu fan pero también tu más grande rival. Suerte~ .

En definitiva un día de estos se daría la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente. Sonríe y da los pasos definitivos que le colocan en el escenario. La luz es tan intensa que le deja ciego un par de segundos, pronto la multitud se hace presente en un estallido de gritos. Aladdin alza la mano para saludarles.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias por venir! ¡Espero que el espectáculo sea de su agrado!

\- ¡Waaaaahhhhh siiiiiii!

El joven coge el micrófono solemne, los músicos dan inicio a la tonada y el cantante mueve sutil el pie derecho, de manera prácticamente imperceptible. Eso desánimo al público que pensó era uno de esos "talentos" plásticos que en lugar de bailar parecen palos. Nada más haga playback le lanzarán lo más pesado que tengan a la mano. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Qué la apariencia lo es todo? Y decir que esperaban tanto por las canciones en la radio. La mayoría incluso compró el disco y una que otra fan más entusiasta tres, por si las dudas. Vaya desperdicio de dinero.

 _" ¿Y qué decir? Lo que viste no era lo que esperabas._

 _" ¿Y qué decir? Del sueño aún estando despierto._

 _Aquellas lágrimas que escapaban cuando te hundías_

 _son sólo fragmentos de un pasado que no existe._

 _No fué un error, lo supiste en ese momento._

 _El temblor en el cuerpo, el corazón acelerado y aquel grito desgarrador_

 _¿Qué aterra y qué no? ¿Hallaste la respuesta deseada?_

Aladdin pone el alma en cada sílaba, coge el micrófono por la base y baila como si de un compañero se tratase, lo gira en el aire como si fuese una ligera lanza, decenas de movimientos sugerentes y elegantes, con ambas manos, una, apoyado con la pierna y la contraria, tras su espalda y por delante. ¡Todo un malabarista!

\- ¡Waaaaahhhhh Kyyyyaaaaaa!

Algunas chicas están al borde del colapso, poco les falta para una hemorragia nasal. ¿Qué tendrán los artistas que te llevan a tal punto de éxtasis? ¡¿Cómo es posible que un simple muchacho les arrebate incluso la noción de si mismas!? Que se convierta en un ídolo. Que algunas piensen en hacerle un club de fans que le haga justicia y no ese de apenas cien mil seguidores. Y el enigma más grande de todos: ¡¿Por qué Aladdin no se considera a si una especie de deidad? No discrimina, para él son todos iguales.

\- ¡Ay por... !

Si pudieran burlar la seguridad y saltar al escenario para secuestrarlo, llevarle a casa y jamás dejarle salir.

\- ¡Ah si!

Maldito corazón latiendo sin consideración, pretende largarse por su cuenta o peor aún detenerse sin más, quizá ambas. Las manos sudan como si fuesen a recibir algún premio por ello. Ahí está la taquicardia, la sordera por el alto volumen, las pupilas dilatadas por la alegría. El primer concierto, el especial, ese que presumiran cuando Aladdin se haga más famoso. Ese que nadie podrá robar y que únicamente les valió los ahorros de dos meses. Pero no es lo interesante, es un deber presenciar todo. Cada gota de sudor que perla la frente de Aladdin. ¡Benditas sean las pantallas gigantes! Y, ¿se ha cambiado de ropa? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Cuántas canciones han sonado? ¡¿Por qué se va tan rápido el condenado concierto?! Y gracias a quien tuvo la idea de la ausencia de botones en la mitad superior de la camisa.

\- ¡Fiu fiu estas como quieres Aladdin!

\- ¡Que ricos pectorales!

Y decenas de frases más subidas de tono. Las diestras del público se alzan empuñando alguna lamparita barata. Se balancean y se abrazan entre sí cual conocidos de toda la vida. Las canciones vuelven a entonarse en coro, en compañía de quien las escribió. Entran en una especie de trance, lleno de paz, de entendimiento y heridas que han sanado un poco. Unas pequeñas luces doradas vuelan en el recinto, similares a los pájaros. Aladdin en verdad, hace magia.

La presentación que originalmente duraría hora y media se prolongó hasta tres con cuarenta y cinco. Si bien no hay tantas canciones el vítoreo clásico de: ¡Otra! ¡Otra! Logró imposibles. El chico se detuvo por fin para respirar profundo y sonreír como sólo el sabe.

\- En verdad gracias por venir. Espero que al menos hoy hallan olvidado un poquito sus problemas. ¡Los quiero mucho!

\- ¡OTRA!

\- Je je je me encantaría pero Arba-san se enojará je je je.

\- Uh~.

La aludida entró como toda una emperatriz para coger el micrófono.

\- Son negocios mis pequeños. ¿Quieren más? Compren boletos para el próximo concierto. Por cierto, los siguientes seis están agotados.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!

\- Si hay suficiente apoyo puede que se abran más fechas y firmas de autógrafos.

Y con ello apaciguó a las masas, de momento. Los de seguridad guiaron al público para que pudiese retirarse. En los alrededores del recinto se vendían productos variados.

Por su parte Arba le entregó una toalla a su amante.

\- Aceptable para ser el primero.

\- Muchas gracias - sonrió - significa mucho viniendo de ti.

Una jovencita del staff se acercó a la pareja para ofrecer un vaso con agua.

\- Debe tener mucha sed Aladdin-sama - se lo extendió.

\- Oh, muchas gracias.

Él lo llevó a sus labios y casi lo bebió pero advirtió un aroma inusual, alejando de inmediato el recipiente y obligandole a fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - su jefa.

\- ¡No le puedo fallar! - la otra.

La frustrada chica golpeó la mano de Aladdin y así el líquido cayó sobre los ojos de este que, emitió un agudo grito para finalmente caer de rodillas. La agresora logró escapar en la confusión, una vez cerca de su motocicleta y que por cierto es su vehículo de escape realizó una llamada.

 _«- ¿Y bien? ¿Lograste que se tragara eso? »_

\- Ah J-Judal-sama... la situación se complicó un poco y...

 _«- No pudiste hacer algo tan sencillo. Que vieja más inútil. »_

\- B-bueno no lo tomó pero... ¡se lo tiré en los ojos!

 _«- ¡¿ERES ESTÚPIDA?! »_

\- Uh, ¿p-por qué?

 _«- ¡Te dije que era ácido! ¡El punto es que no pudiera cantar! Si se quedó ciego la bruja de mi madre... »_

El guitarrista tragó duro y colgó. La cómplice subió a la motocicleta aterrada, la regó magistralmente y es difícil calcular qué tan desastrosas serán las consecuencias. Tan pérdida en lamentos y reclamos a si misma que no cayó en cuenta del semáforo en rojo. Del tráiler que venía del lado izquierdo y que la embistió hasta convertirla en una sustancia irreconocible aplastada contra el pavimento.

...

En el auditorio.

\- Je je je je.

La risa de Aladdin descoloca por completo a los que le rodean en ese momento y que claro, incluye a su jefa.

\- S-siento haberlos preocupado, me asusté pero estoy bien - se talla los ojos.

\- Lo dudo - Arba.

\- Arde un poco, como cuando te cae limón pero nada más.

La incrédula mujer clavó los orbes en los zafiros difícilmente abiertos y le obligó a decir cuantos dedos le mostraba, acertando siempre.

\- Mmm pues parece que no hubo daño pero es mejor que te revise un médico. Ustedes - a los trabajadores - Mantengan esto en secreto, no quiero escándalos.

\- Como ordene.

La pareja salió rumbo al mejor hospital. Una vez ahí el oculista realizó varios estudios. Los tres tomaron asiento al escritorio, el doctor se pasó los dedos por el mentón una y otra vez, analítico.

\- ¿Y bien? - la mujer cuya paciencia se agotó.

\- No tengo idea.

\- ¿Qué significa eso curandero de pacotilla?

El aludido se acomoda los lentes.

\- No me malentienda Arba-sama. El ácido con el que atacaron a Aladdin-sama es altamente corrosivo, debió dejarle ciego en el acto pero... no me explico cómo es que aún puede ver. No negaré que la retina tiene heridas severas pero estas parecen regenerarse. No puedo adivinar hasta qué punto pero es más lo que su cuerpo hace por si mismo que lo que yo pueda hacer. Le recetaré algunos calmantes en caso de que se presente dolor. Fuera de eso, no está en mis manos.

\- Inútil.

El hombre entregó la receta que de inmediato fué surtida en la farmacia. La pareja llegó a la mansión, Arba azotó la puerta al cerrar.

\- Maldita sea la hora en que parí a esa basura.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es obvio que Judal está detrás de todo esto. Esa mocosa dijo que no le podía fallar.

 _«- Ya veo, esta era la sorpresa. »_

\- Me la va a pagar, le haré desear el nunca haber nacido.

\- Estoy bien. No quiero que pelees con tu hijo.

\- Se lo advertí. Es una fortuna que no pasara a mayores pero, ¿te das cuenta de todo lo que pudo ocurrir? Tanto esfuerzo al caño por su estupidez.

\- Seré más cuidadoso.

\- ¿Otra vez? No hagas promesas que no cumplirás. Judal tiene una mente muy enferma, te supera... a ambos porque de alguna manera burló mis medidas de seguridad. No habrá otra oportunidad.

\- No le hagas daño, por favor.

\- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por alguien que te hace tanto mal?

\- Porque es familiar de la mujer que amo.

\- Idiota hasta el final - suspira - Tu ganas. Ve a tomar una ducha.

\- ¡Si mi ama! Je je je.

\- Tonto.

Apenas Aladdin se perdió a la distancia, Arba cogió su móvil para realizar una llamada.

 _«- ¿Diga? »_

\- Soy yo.

 _«- Oh vaya, ¿qué se le ofrece a una mujer tan importante? »_

\- ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que mi hijo te gustaba mucho?

 _«- Aún, me dan ganas de hacer muchas cosas con él. Sé que no es virgen pero dudo que sea igual con su trasero. »_

\- Estas en lo cierto. Judal es completamente heterosexual.

 _«- ¿Qué sugieres? »_

\- Que le rompas el orgullo, la dignidad, las ganas de vivir. ¿Por qué no se une tu pandilla para ello?

 _«- ¿Me incitas a lo que creo? Siempre pensé que no había una buena relación entre ustedes pero es de tu propiedad, ¿no? »_

\- Las cosas que no sirven se desechan, punto.

 _«- ¿Algún límite para las cosas que puedo hacer? Porque me apetece penetrarlo con un cuchillo. »_

\- Oh~ interesante. Bueno, no es mi problema.

 _«- Genial, entonces iremos por ese bombón. »_

\- Y ya que estamos de acuerdo no entraremos en contacto nunca más.

 _«- Trato hecho. Tengo a mi dulce muñequito de todas formas ja ja ja. »_

Arba colgó. Si fuera por ella cobraba venganza por sus medios pero Aladdin se daría cuenta e intentaría detenerla. El punto es que sin importar lo que ocurra, nadie pueda liberar a Judal de su castigo. Sonríe maniáticamente y entra a una habitación. Toma asiento en el límite de la cama.

\- Buenas noches padre. Ha sido un día bastante complicado. Judal pasó los límites. No lo soportaré un segundo más. Aladdin continúa siendo un idiota de primera. Perdonando todo. ¿Cómo es posible? Es todo un enigma. Padre, ¿me desvíe del camino? ¿Pienso demasiado en Aladdin? Te extraño tanto...

La puerta se abrió de improviso, el rostro femenino se tornó pálido. El secreto mejor guardado ha sido revelado con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué hacer? Por mucho que adore a su amante es demasiado. La juzgará sin lugar a dudas, aún así, decide aferrarse a la esperanza.

\- Aladdin...

\- Arba-san.

\- ¿Por qué has venido?

\- A buscar algo de ropa.

\- Está prohibido entrar a esta alcoba pero ya que lo has hecho no tengo más opción que presentarte a mi padre.

\- Ah, ¡será todo un honor!

 _«- ¿El padre de Arba-san vino a nuestro cuarto? »_

\- Pero antes, ¿podríamos encender la luz? Es un poco perturbador conocer a alguien a oscuras.

\- Aladdin...

\- ¿Si?

\- Prender la luz fué lo primero que hice al entrar.

\- Entiendo, que mal.

...

En un hotel de mala muerte.

Judal se deja caer agotado. Conducir tantas horas no es lo suyo pero es evidente que su madre no le hallará en ese lugar. Mañana seguirá escapando. Que mala pata, atrapado en tan mala situación por una tarada. Si, el ácido le dejaría sin voz unos tres meses, tampoco es que fuera un desquiciado o hubiese investigado a fondo el producto. Después de todo sabe lo letal que es Arba, ¿para qué ganarse su odio eterno? Arruinar la carrera de su joyita era suficiente pero los ojos, eso si que es otro tema. El daño es irreversible.

\- Caramba, no odio tanto al enano embaucador.

Tocaron a su puerta, supuso que era la de limpieza así que le ignoró pero, quién sea que fuere insistió. Se levantó hastiado dos minutos más tarde y abrió la puerta. Arqueó la ceja al encontrarse a seis enormes sujetos.

\- ¿Qué quieren?

\- A ti - dijo el jefe para propinarle un potente golpe en el estómago que le dejó sin sentido.

...

Muchas horas después.

\- Ungh...

Judal se remueve en la cama. Unas increíbles náuseas le atacan y un asqueroso sabor en la boca casi provoca que vuelva el estómago. Mira las muñecas decoradas con terribles marcas de cuerdas, ligeramente moradas. Se hace bolita intentando bloquear imágenes confusas que vienen a la mente. Aprieta los labios con fuerza y siente un líquido viscoso escapando de su zona baja. Gira lentamente y se le va la respiración al encontrarse un charco de considerable tamaño compuesto de sangre y algo bloquecino... su piel está pegajosa, seguramente le "bañaron" con **eso.**

\- Desgraciados...

Su voz suena distinta, por primera vez está asustado. Es como un niño diminuto que busca correr a brazos de su madre luego de una tragedia. Las lágrimas escapan sinceramente y a montones.

\- Me... me...

¿Por qué? Solo jugaba. Arba, la mujer que le trajó a la vida, la que aún con las continúas disputas le daba trabajo y promoción. La culpable de su actual estado.

\- Me... ¿violaron?

Pregunta esperando que le digan que no. Que es una pesadilla de la que despertará pronto. Pero la navaja que no tuvieron la delicadeza de sacar le escupe la realidad.

\- ¡Ja ja ja ja!

El delgado hilo de la cordura se rompió por completo.

\- ¿Tanto te importa el enano?

Es hora de pagar con la misma moneda. No más secuaces ni planes estúpidos. Arba le declaró la guerra y la acepta gustoso, de frente. Después de todo, ya no tiene nada que perder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Vaya, un sencillo capítulo que me cuesta horrores escribir, por qué me dará tanto trabajo esta pareja? Ni idea XD. Bueno, como dije hace tiempo este es un fic corto (que de alguna manera se alargó) así que estamos casi en el final. No estoy muy segura (soy terrible calculando) pero dudo que falten más de dos capítulos. Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Y espero no tardar tanto esta vez, en verdad lo siento ;~;.**


End file.
